What Happened?
by Risje44
Summary: Tobias Eaton and Iris Valentine are madly in love, back in Abnegation. But right before their choosing ceremony, Tobias disappears and Iris is devastated. She decides to pick the faction she'd always dreamt of living in: Dauntless. She was getting used to the fact that she would never see Tobias again, when she meets rude Four Masters, Dauntless-born! What happened to her Tobias?
1. What Happened? 1

_Tobias_

Oh god she was beautiful. No, not just beautiful, she was tremendously gorgeous. There was no way she could truly be mine, could there? Even after two years of being together, I had trouble believing it. My heart still pounded in my chest everytime I saw her, which was also happening at that moment. She was walking up to me, through an alley of our so-called faction Abnegation. Her long, golden blond hair seemed to be glowing in the sunlight, and her green eyes were sparkling as she smiled at me. The long, grey skirt she was wearing was flowing up and down as she started running, calling my name. Her voice sounded like that of an angel- my angel. 'Tobias!' She called. I opened my arms and ran up to her as well. 'Hi, love,' I said softly as she jumped into my arms. She smiled big, and kissed me. 'Hi honey,' she said softly as well and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her close. 'I missed you today, Iris,' I said. She nodded in agreement. 'Jenna needed help with feeding the factionless,' she said, referring to her best friend. I smiled, 'you are too kind.' She shook her head. 'Tobi, you know that's not true, this faction will never rub off on me.' Abnegation was one of the five factions in which our city was divided.

We lived in the selfless faction, helping others, living to serve others. No physical contact, no making fun... No freedom. But there were also: Erudite, home of the smart ones, dressed in white and blue and always competeting with each other to be the best. Candor, the honest people, they never told a lie, they were always blunt and honest; even when you wish they wouldn't. Amity was the name that belonged to the kind people, who were working the land and providing food for the other factions. They never fought, and ate peace bread to keep it that way. Finally, there was Dauntless, our soldiers. They were trained to be fighters and they knew how to defend themselves. They were brave and tough, everything I wish I was. I hated Abnegation, not just because of the faction, but also what it represented. Iris and I couldn't even meet up in public, because people thought of our behaviour as if it were wrong, but we knew that it wasn't. We loved each other with all our hearts, and we had to get out of Abnegation, we were too cheeky, happy and free for this faction. As we were 16, this was the year that we were allowed to pick a new faction to live in. Even though we both loved her parents, we couldn't stay in Abnegation, we just couldn't. The choosing ceremony would take place in a few days, and we were petrified of choosing.

'It's not that, Iris, you really are kind,' I told her as I put my index finger under her chin and pulled it up. 'You may not belong here, but you are the sweetest person I know.' She smiled and blushed slightly. 'Thank you, Tobi, I love you,' she said softly and brought her lips to mine. I gladly let mine brush over hers, and put my hand on her cheek. 'You mean the world to me,' I whispered as I pulled away. 'We'll be together right? After Tuesday?' She asked, her eyes stricken with worry. I nodded quickly. 'Of course we will, life wouldn't make sense if we weren't.' She smiled, and the worry escaped her eyes as quickly as mine were filled with it, because I heard the church bells chime five times. 'It's five o'clock,' I mumbled, and I drew in a shaky breath. 'Tobias, please,' she whispered as she grabbed my hands. My heart started pounding as I thought of the scene I would be walking into in the place I should be calling 'home'.

My father would be coming home to no dinner, and no Tobias, which would make him furious. No more than usual, as everything I did or did not do made him furious. He believed that he raised me to be a strong man, by mentally and physically hurting me. Iris believed that he raised himself to be a psychopath, should he not be one already. 'I can't leave yet, in a few days I will never see him again,' I said firmly. She shook her head frantically, 'I don't want him anywhere near you, as you are late already, he'll be furious,' she said, her voice sounding upset. She pulled me close, 'please come with me, don't go home anymore Tobi. He knows you'll be leaving this faction, his beating will grow worse and worse!'

My father, Marcus was expecting me to leave, I knew that. But he was also hoping for me to stay as he was the leader of Abnegation and he wanted me to take over the job. No way in HELL that I would work together with him. I couldn't wait to leave and get as far away from him as I possibly could. During the past two years, ever since Iris and I started dating, she and I had been getting trained by her brother Amar, a member of Dauntless. He was an incandescent fighter, and he had trained us to be the same. I was actually capable of stopping my father, and beating him down myself, but I didn't seek comfort in fighting. I would never want to fight anyone because I knew I was stronger. I was able to defend myself, but Marcus was the leader of the faction. A lot of people would stick up for him, not for me. The only ones sticking up for me were Iris' family, and Jenna and her brother Rick, my friends.

Everytime Marcus hit me, Iris would sneak in through my window and take care of the wounds. She was the only one who'd ever seen my wounds, who I would ever show my wounds. I wish I could, but I couldn't leave my father yet, he would create search parties for me. I had to live wih him for three more days... I could handle it. But that night would probably be the worst night I'd ever had. 'I got this,' I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. We walked in silence, filled with tension between us. As we approached the city centre, we let go of each other's hand and continued walking with an arm length distance between us like we weren't together. We neared our houses which stood next to each other as we were neighbours, and stood still. 'Please signal me,' she said with a sigh and kissed my cheek quickly. 'I love you,' she whispered, and wanted to walk away when I pulled her back. 'I love you too,' I said. We looked into each others eyes deeply for a moment, her eyes held a fierce sparkle as she looked right through me. 'Be brave,' she said softly, and walked away.


	2. What Happened? 2

**_Chapter 2!  
A special thanks for everyone reading/favouriting&following my story, I'm really thankful for that!_**

 **If you reaaaally like it, reviews are more than allowed! Hihi.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when I've written a story about a better looking/more perfect male character than Tobias. Hence: never.**

 _Iris_

I waited the entire night for Tobias to signal me, but he never did. I was so scared of the possibility that his father was so outraged that he hit him knock-out... I couldn't just sit there in my room, waiting. I stood up, opened my window and climbed the tree between our two houses. Even though I had done it many times before, it didn't get easier as I was awfully afraid of hights. I climbed on a supporting branche, practically hugging the tree in the process, and knocked on Tobias' window softly. I sat there for ten seconds, before getting scared. Usually, I'd be hearing him walk up to the window by now, where was he? I shook my head and pulled a hairpin out of my bun, I'd have to break in.

"My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding harder every second. After frigeting the pin, the window opened and I climbed in. I looked around, but Tobias was nowhere in sight. Marcus could not still be... Right?! I started running, out of his room, down the stairs, into the living room... But no one was there. My breathing became heavy, and my heart skipped a beat. 'Tobias,' I whispered. 'TOBIAS!' I screamed, and ran around frantically. He was nowhere to be found. I ran in to the kitchen, the final place of the house I hadn't yet examined... But he wasn't there either. My sight became blurry when I noticed a belt on the floor, covered in blood. 'No,' I said softly, sliding down the wall and falling down on my bum, hugging my knees. My sniffing changed into crying, and I didn't hold back. My heart ached, and it was burning so painfully, it felt like my heart was surrounded by flames, licking and turning it into ashes. He had never disappeared like that, and with Marcus gone as well, I was scared of him not returning... Ever.

I sat there, crying for God knows how long, until my throat was dry and my tears were dried up. I felt numb as I stood up and started walking, destination home. I couldn't feel my legs as I did and I couldn't stop thinking about Tobias either. What did Marcus do to him? When I neared the front door of my house, I saw my mother opening the door. 'Iris, what were you doing at Tobias' house?' She asked while pulling me in quickly. She knew about my relationship with Tobias, because I told my parents everything. Her blue eyes pierced into mine, and she realised my current distress immediately. 'Honey, what's wrong?' My lip started trembling, and I broke down in mom's arms.'Bree?' Dad's voice came from the kitchen. 'We're here, Mark,' mom said, and gently stroke my back. She wrapped her arm around me and took me to the kitchen. My sight was blurred by tears and I started telling my parents about Tobias. 'H-he was l-late f-for dinner t-tonight, so Marcus p-probably beat him... But w-when I wanted to c-check on him, both of them were gone,' I cried, and threw myself in both mom and dad's arms. We were not your typical Abnegation family, we were loving, we told each other everything and most of all we were free, even mom and dad. They didn't belong in this faction for one bit, but they chose to be together, as mom came from Candor and dad came from Dauntless... Yet both factions weren't an option for the other, so they chose a new one which couldn't really rub off on them, even to that day.

Mom and dad shared a look which was filled with mutual worry. 'What?' I asked, my heart skipping a beat. 'Did Marcus...' dad started, but mom cut him off. 'He did. But the fact that the both of them are gone is strange,' she said softly, as she wrapped her arms somewhat tighter around me. We sat there for a few minutes, none of us saying anthing. My parents were stroking my back as I was crying and y throat started hurting again from all the crying, so I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. 'He is alive honey, for sure!' Dad reassured me as he kissed the top of my head and stood up. 'Try and get some sleep, you have your final day of school and there are a lot of factionless to feed tomorrow. We will set up a search party for Tobias,' mom agreed and kissed my cheek. 'You mean the world to us, darling,' she whispered in my ear, and gave me one last hug.

I couldn't fall asleep that night, as I kept thinking of Tobias. Mom and dad were right, he was alive... Right? A tear fell down my cheek, I couldn't believe that, I just couldn't. I sighed and wiped away my cheek. Finally, somewhat close to the time I was actually supposed to rise, I fell asleep.


	3. What Happened? 3

**Chapter 3!  
Two chapters on the same night, what do you think of that! It will be getting interesting very soon... **

**Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when my real brother is able to fight as well as my story-brother Amar. ... (I most definitely do not own Divergent.)**

 _Iris_

The days that followed were filled with worry, as mom and dad tried everything within their power to find Tobias, but it seemed like he was gone, even though Marcus had been found somewhere in the city centre. He had been lying on the ground, knocked out with a few bruises on the side of his head, a broken leg, bruised ribs and he couldn't remember what had happened to him. I had to try my best not to scream at him, yell how much I loathed him. I despised him with all my heart for hurting the one I loved, torturing him so much that he could hardly take it.

However, the fact that Marcus had been found and Tobias hadn't, filled my heart and mind with hope. Had he escaped his father? Even though Tobias could be alive, it was choosing day, so I'd have to pick a future with or without him. My mom twisted my hair in a bun, for the last time ever. 'I can't wait for my hair to get rid of these buns forever,' I said to her. She smiled and shook her head, her bun trying to keep her brown curls into place. 'You speak like you actually obeyed the bun-rule properly, Iris. You let down your hair every time you got, meeting up with Tobias at night,' she said with a grin.

My eyes widened, how did she... 'I know darling, did you really think that you were feeding the factionless at night? Or that you were at Jenna and Rick's? Their parents are as traditional as Abnegationers possibly can, love. They would never agree to late night visitors,' she explained. My cheeks turned bright red, 'why did you never say anything?' She smiled and opened our mirror, so I could take a look at my face. 'Because I transferred to Abnegation, I won't say anything, I'm not supposed to, darling.' I smiled, she had learned how to adjust to this faction throughout the years, which was the opposite from me, as I grew up in Abnegation and had never learned to adjust fully.

I peeked into the mirror and the first things I noticed were my eyes. My father passed his eye colour onto Amar and me and mom gave us the shape of hers, so we had a little bit of both. I saw big green eyes with little brown flecks, long black lashes and full lips. Mom smiled and stroke my cheek. 'You are gorgeous,' she said. She shouldn't be saying that, because I should not be feeling different from any other female in Abnegation, but she did, and so I did.

I didn't feel different because of my appearance, but because of my personality, and mom knew it, which was why she told me. 'You are beautiful as well, mom,' I told her, as I looked at her slender frame. She had the warmest, most loving eyes and smile I had ever seen and if I were lucky, I would turn out like her and become a kind woman. Mom smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly pink. 'Are you nervous, honey?' Spoken like a true Abnegationer, focusing the conversation on anything else than herself, so I let her. 'A bit, yeah,' I admitted. 'It'll be fine,' she said softly, and stroke my hair. She smiled at me in the mirror, and I smiled back.

I tried to imprint her face as well as I possibly could, that exact moment was precious. My mom doing my hair, talking about things like we always did... But there was one thing that kept lingering in the back of my mind. _Tobias_. It was his choosing day today, so he should be there. All of a sudden, I was torn in my feelings towards today. I knew that I was leaving my parents, so did they, so we were enjoying the last moments of us being together in our home. But, I was also happy to leave Abnegation. I sighed deeply, and arose from the chair. I closed the mirror and looked at my mother. 'It's time,' I said softly. She nodded, and grabbed my hand. 'I love you,' she said. I squeezed her hand softly. 'Love you too, mom.'

As my parents and I walked up to the main building of the city, the town hall, I met up with Jenna and Rick, my friends. 'We wanted to wish you luck today, Iris. Hopefully we'll see you at the other side, but... We'll find out later,' Jenna said and hugged me. Rick joined the hug, and their parents looked shocked. Mine smiled, and greeted the Tides' family. 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tides,' I said politely. They gave me a small nod and beckoned Rick and Jenna to follow them. The latter ones smiled and waved at us and walked away. 'I wish their parents had to choose again,' my dad muttered, followed by getting thumped by mom. I giggled and we continued our journey.

It was very crowded inside the town hall and we struggled to find a place to sit in the Abnegation section. Once we found it, the leader of Erudite, Jeanine, started talking. I'd heard that Marcus what supposed to stand there, as the leader of the city, but he was still completely out of it and hurt that Jeanine took over, apparently. I huffed a soft sigh, it was all he deserved. Maybe even less.

'Greetings to all beautiful people of our nation,' Jeanine started her speech, and I tuned out immediately. Usually I would try, as her speech wasn't at all insipid, but I didn't allow myself to focus on anything else than talking to my parents and imprinting their faces... And finally listening to hearing whether Tobias' name would be called out. Jeanine's speech didn't take long and she started with the names. 'Marissa Adler,' she called out. I turned to my parents. 'We've got some time,' I said softly, and looked at the both of them. They were smiling, both a bit sadly because they knew I would be leaving them soon.

My dad's usual happy face looked like he was struggling with all emotions, as his eyes- my eyes, were a bit watery and I knew that if I'd keep looking, my eyes would be doused any second. Mom's eyes were still dry, but her face grew paler every second. We talked a bit, until I heard a few of the words I was dreading that night. Those words being 'Jenna Tides', 'Rick Tides', 'Iris Valentine' and... the words Jeanine had pronounced just then. 'TOBIAS EATON,' she called out. My head shot up, and I looked around. Jeanine looked around as well, her blond her almost getting out of shape as she shook her head. 'No Tobias Eaton?' She called again. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. _Tobias... Where are you?_ 'Right, no Tobias Eaton. We'll continue with the next person,' Jeanine said with a smile and called out the next name.

I felt like I couldn't move. The hope I had in my heart and mind seemed to be oozing out of me. My heart was no longer pounding hard, it even felt like it was no longer pounding at all.


	4. What Happened? 4

**Chapter 4!  
To everyone who's reading my story: thank you so much!**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and will never ... *sniff* own Divergent. Or Tobias Eaton. Or Theo James.**

 _Iris_

Mom stroke my back softly, she knew how badly I felt right there and then. 'I still believe he's somewhere, love,' she whispered. I nodded, however not believing it anymore. It was implausible, and fanciful for me to keep believing, and my eyes became bleary yet once again. I noticed Jenna looking at me from a few rows in front, as if my sudden grief had been tangible, her eyes were watery as well.

I found the fact that Jeanine continued talking, like it was in no way important that Tobias was missing, very obtuse, and apparently so did Jenna. I looked at my parents again and decided to spend my last few minutes in Abnegation, once again focused on them. We kept talking softly and I didn't look up until I heard another pair of dreaded words.

'Jenna Tides,' I heard Jeanine call. I looked at Jenna who stood up and smiled at her family, then mine. She teetered to the front, up to Jeanine. She looked at the five bowls in front of her, and lingered before cutting her hand. 'Please,' I whispered under my breath. I was sitting too far from the stage, I couldn't see which bowl she chose, until...

'DAUNTLESS!' Jeanine called. My mouth fell open, Jenna in Dauntless? I realised how hard I'd been squeezing mom's hand when watching Jenna. 'Sorry,' I hissed, but she wasn't even paying attention. An incredulous smile played on her lips, and dad was on the other hand grinning blatantly, as he suspected me to choose Dauntless as well. Jenna walked up to the Dauntless faction, who were exulting as she did.

I looked at her parents, who looked like they'd seen a ghost. I had known the Tides' family for all my life, James and Laura Tides were made for Abnegation, and they expected the same thing from Rick and Jenna... But they couldn't live up to that, like me. James and Laura's faces flushed with shame, which made me mad. All of a heave I realised how well Jenna fit in Dauntless, she wasn't incongruous at all.

When she took her place next to a Dauntless-born, Jeanine called Rick's name. My heart skipped a beat, my last friend having to choose was the last to final bump of that day. Rick grinned at my family, and said something to his parents what caused their jaws to almost drop to the ground. He walked over to the five bowls, didn't linger like his sister, and Jeanine could immediately call out his choice.

'DAUNTLESS.' Dad leaned towards me with the same grin still plastered on his face. 'I won't be hearing the end of this from James, ever. I can predict the words he'll be using. Something with "conspicuous behaviour, and an ostentatious new lifestyle?' Mom thumped him again, with a big smile, and I almost burst out into laughter. I was so happy that my two best friends chose Dauntless, we would be together once again!

It wouldn't take long for my name to be called out, and I told my parents how much I loved them for the last time. 'I'll do my best, I promise,' I said softly. 'Hug your brother for us please, darling,' mom said as she squeezed my hands. I nodded, and heard the last pair of dreaded words, called by Jeanine. 'Iris Valentine.'

I drew in a shaky breath, and smiled at my parents. 'I'll miss you,' I told them sincerely. They nodded at me with loving smiles, yet their eyes were blurry, but so were mine. I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, and took a deep breath. I stood up and walked over to the front as steadfast as I possibly could. I smiled at James and Laura, whose faces were solemn.

It wasn't because of me, but because of the "betrayal" of their children, they were possibly thinking I talked them into it, as my brother and father were true Dauntless people. However, I hadn't done that, but I was really proud of Jenna and Rick for standing up for themselves like that. It wasn't like they had the same bond with their parents as Amar and I had, Jenna and Rick didn't tell them anything. As for me, I told my parents everything.

I walked up the stairs and Jeanine handed me the knife. I smiled at her and took it to cut the palm of my hand. I looked at all the bowls, the first one being filled with soft, gray stones- Abnegation.  
Was I selfless? I shook my head softly.  
 _No, I wasn't._

The second one, filled with glass- mom's old home, Candor. Was I honest?  
 _No, not always._

The third one, filled with water- Erudite. Was I smart? A smile made its way onto my lips.  
 _Not smart enough._

The fourth one, filled with earth- Amity. Was I kind?  
 _Yes, but I wasn't planning on eating peace bread for the rest of my life._

And finally... Lit coals- Dauntless. Was I brave?  
 _I was brave._

I looked at the drop of blood that was about to fall, moved my hand to the Dauntless bowl, and let it fall. 'DAUNTLESS,' Jeanine called. I smiled at my parents, and ran off to the Dauntless section. Rick and Jenna exulted, louder than all the others, and wrapped their arms around me.

'We're free, Iris!' Jenna called out and threw her hands in the air. Rick and I laughed, and I felt like a burden fell off my shoulders. The only thing that could make it better was Tobias being there with us, but I couldn't show the Dauntless my weakness. As we sat down and waited for the final people to choose, I realised what I had just said. The Dauntless could take advantage of a person's weakness... But I was one of them now. 

When everyone had chosen a faction, it was time for us to go to our new home. We waved at our parents for the last time and everyone started running. We grinned at each other and ran along. 'This is amazing!' Rick called out as we ran through the streets of Chicago, about to climb up on a tower to get to the trains. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at the tower, and gasped. 'Ris, get a move on!' Jenna said surprised, and she started climbing up the tower. 'You go first, if you fall, I'll catch you,' Rick said softly, catching on to my fear of heights. I nodded, my face growing pale. 'Thank you,' I whispered softly. I put my foot onto the tower and grabbed a brick.

I pulled myself up and kept thinking how my fear couldn't keep me from reaching my goal. I was Dauntless. When I reached the top, I pulled myself on top of the roof and stood up. Jenna was already waiting, and Rick joined us. 'You did great,' he said softly, and I smiled. 'Thanks for literally having my back,' I said. Jenna grinned, 'if you had fallen, he didn't have your back, he had your butt.' Rick and I burst into laughter, when someone started yelling. 'The train is coming!' We heard, and looked up. The train was speeding up to us, and we started running. The train neared us, and one for one, everyone of the Dauntless-born jumped on the train. 'Come on, transfers!' They called.

'Get going, STIFFS!' I heard some guy yell at Jenna, Rick and me. I glowered at the guy, he was good-looking yet very pleased with himself I imagined. He raised his eyebrows at my glower, and smiled. His comment had made me mad and caused me to strive harder. "Stiff" would be an incessant word, I was sure of that, but that didn't mean we couldn't prove it wrong. I turned my speed up a notch, and so did Rick and Jenna. Rick grabbed a handle and swung himself in first, then Jenna, and then me. They stepped aside quickly, trying to avoid me bumping them to the ground as I stumbled in after letting go of the handle too quickly. I therefore bumped into someone else.

A sturdy guy, but I accidentally knocked him down on the ground. He fell, and I fell on top of him. I was about to apologise when I recognised a familiar smell. I quickly looked up, and found myself staring into the eyes I loved most. Dark blue, almost black at times... My heart skipped a beat and my breath quickened.

 _It was Tobias._


	5. What Happened? 5

**Chapter 5 already!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**

 **Reviewing will aaalways be allowed.**

 **Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when I'll stop loving chocolate. -DAMN IT**

 _Iris_

I heard Jenna gasp behind me, but something in Tobias' appearance told me all was off. His eyes widened with fear, for some weird reason, and he quickly pushed me off of him. My mouth was still hanging open, he REALLY WAS ALIVE! But why did he act so jumpy?

Even though I seemed to be thrilled, he clearly wasn't. He raised his eyebrows. 'What are you staring at?' He snapped. His eyes weren't the usual blue, loving colour... They were black, and distant. I felt goosebumps all over my body. Had something happened to him? He was wearing black clothes, where did he get those? His name had been called but he wasn't there.. What was happening, didn't he recognize me? He grabbed my arm tightly, bringing me back to reality.

I cringed when he did, and his eyes softened slightly, but not much. 'I said, what are you staring at,' he said firmly. I couldn't believe it, Tobias was alive. I had cried for three days, including that day even... And then I finally found the "love" of my life, and he pretended like he didn't know me at all. I felt my face froze, and my gaze turned cold. 'No one, really,' I said, looking into his eyes. 'Watch it,' he said.

I huffed a sigh and turned around. 'Let's go,' I said to Jenna and Rick. They wanted to follow me to the next carriage, when the guy who'd called us "stiffs" spoke up. 'Great, the group of stiffs actually has a leader,' he said, laughing. Tobias didn't look up, he stared at his hands. 'You are feisty though, you might make the cut,' the guy said, smiling at me. 'What do you think, Four?' He said, looking at Tobias. Four? What? Jenna and Rick looked confused, and my face was probably looking the same.

"Tobias looked up from his hands, and looked at me from my head to my toes, then his eyes went back to my eyes. 'I can't imagine a girl like you making it,' he said finally, and smiled at me. His smile was nothing like his usual smile, it wasn't sweet, or playful... His eyes didn't show any emotions. It was like he didn't acknowledge the past two years, us being together... 'Well I think that she'll rank higher than you,' Jenna snapped, and stood next to me. ' _Fóúr_.' She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Rick glared at _Four_ and followed us.

We walked over to the next carriage, where I broke down. I didn't break down into crying, but my mental health got pushed towards the edge. 'What the hell was that?' Rick asked angrily. 'I don't know, but thanks, J,' I said softly, shaking my head. 'Four? What happened to,' Jenna said, then leaned towards us. 'Tobias,' she whispered. I was still shaking my head. 'I don't know, but if this is the new him, I'll smuggle some peace bread into Dauntless and try to forget about the past two years,' I said.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. 'You drama queen, just ask him what happened!' Rick grinned, 'yeah, Ris. You said you'd never be as dramatic as our parents.' I smiled, because even though James and Laura were typically Abnegation, they were dramatic as hell. I nodded, 'you're right, guys. I'll ask him later, it's not like he's so approachable at the moment.'

Jenna and Rick laughed and we leaned against the walls. I was thinking about the choosing ceremony, apparently Tobias was there, but his name was now Four, and he pretended to be Dauntless-born. I sighed, there was a lot to find out. Then I remembered something that had happened during the choosing ceremony as well. 'Rick,' I said, raising my eyebrows as I looked at him. 'Hm?' He questioned.

'Why did you grin at us when you had to choose? And what did you say to your parents? They looked shocked, which is an understatement. And also, they glared at me when I smiled at them later on?' I said. Rick burst out into laughter. 'I told them that I was leaving Abnegation for Dauntless and that they should chill out some more.' 'What?' I called out and Jenna and I almost fell over from the laughing we did.

'You actually said that to your parents? My mom would flip!' A guy, who was standing next to Rick, said. He looked a bit cheeky as he grinned, and he had dark blue eyes with brown flecks, dark hair and his skin was slightly coloured. I immediately eyed Jenna, as I knew she'd eye me. She did, and we smiled. This guy was completely her type, and he was a Dauntless-born!

'Yeah, I did. Our parents are so traditionally Abnegation that I couldn't hold it in,' Rick explained. The guy grinned at Rick, who shrugged his shoulders. 'We're happy to be free,' he said, laughing. The guy nodded. 'I get that.' Then he came closer and stuck out his hand. 'I'm Zeke,' he said, introducing himself. Rick shook his hand. 'I'm Rick.'

I shook his hand next. 'Hey, I'm Iris,' I said. 'Ah, the feisty one. I heard Eric be cruel to you, which is probably his true nature. Don't pay attention too much, he's an obnoxious ex-Erudite. I know him from my faction history class at school,' Zeke said with a smile. Then he looked at Jenna and stuck out his hand. 'Hello pretty lady.' His smile was cheeky, and Rick raised his eyebrows. I giggled when I saw that and Jenna's cheeks flushed. 'I'm Jenna,' she smiled and shook his hand.

'My SISTER,' Rick added. Zeke's eyes widened. 'Whoa, dude, I'm sorry!' He said, and set a step back from Jenna. I glared at Rick, causing him to sigh. He knew that he was being overprotective, it was a tendency of his when it concerned Jenna, and me as well. 'Just common knowledge, I didn't mean anything with it,' he said.

Zeke gave him a small nod. 'We're about to jump, guys,' he said, pointing at the nearing rooftop. 'Onto that?' I asked, my voice breaking at the end. 'What's that, Iris, afraid of heights?' Zeke grinned. I sighed as I saw people jump out of the train. 'Yes,' I whined, but started running towards the exit and jumped as hard and far as I possibly could.

During my jump, I made the mistake to look down at which height I was jumping... Shouldn't have done that. I landed on the rooftop with a pounding heart and a stiff body as I fell down and scraped my knee. I had just jumped 12 stories! Zeke landed next to me, onto his feet and helped me up. 'You got guts, Iris. You'll make it.' Jenna and Rick helped each other up, dusting off their clothes.

I looked to my right and saw Tobias standing a few metres away from me. He was looking at me as well, until his eyes were pried away from mine by Eric. He said something to Tobias, and they started a conversation. I looked around to where we were supposed to go when all of a heave... I saw Amar! 'Brother!' I called, and ran up to Amar. 'Sis!' He grinned, ignoring the stares of most initiates. 'Mom and dad said hi,' I told him softly as I hugged him. He smiled gloomily. 'You'll feel better, Ris.' I nodded. 'I will.' He grabbed my wrist. 'We'll catch up later, okay? I have to be my bad ass self to those initiates now.' I saw him only three weeks ago, but we had a lot to tell each other, always. I grinned and nodded. 'Scare them, bro.' He gave me a small nod, and jumped onto the edge of the rooftop.

'INITIATES,' he called out, receiving immediate attention. 'Welcome to the way to Dauntless. If you want to reach Dauntless, you have to jump off of this roof. Who wants to go first?' He asked. 'I do,' Zeke and I said in unison. We glared at each other, laughing as we did. 'I'd say let the stiff go first,' Eric chimed in from behind.

Amar jumped off the roof and within two seconds, Eric was pushed down on the ground. 'I loathe people who feel better than others. Please, be my guest and jump first,' he growled. He pulled Eric back up and pushed him towards the edge. Eric stared at me as he walked past me, muttering barely audible words... But I heard them.

 _"Make sure you keep your guards around, stiff."_

My eyes widened, and in an act of automatism, I immediately looked at Tobias. His eyebrows were raised, but once he saw me looking, his eyes grew distant again. I couldn't bear looking at his now loveless eyes, so I turned away. When Zeke proceeded and jumped, I followed him quickly, just to get way from Tobias.


	6. What Happened? 6

**Chapter 6!**

 **Thanks again everybody!**

 **A review will be much appreciated, hihi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent...**

 _Iris_

I hardly had time to be afraid of the height I was jumping, because my mind was so distracted by Tobias' behaviour, but Amar had told me about it before. There would be a net at the bottom, so I had nothing to fear... Right? My stomach twisted a bit as I fell down, but the adrenaline rush was amazing. I screamed, but secretly enjoying the fall. Usually I wouldn't have done that, jumping as one of the firsts, but I deferred talking to Tobias again. Or well... He would probably be the one deferring it anyway. All of a sudden I fell through a hole and everything went dark for a few seconds, until I saw lights and a net. I fell onto the net and started laughing, that was amazing!

As I heard Zeke exult loudly, the net was being pulled to the side and I rolled towards the edge. I squeaked as I almost fell off, when a hand stopped me. I looked up and saw a man squinting down at me. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, causing him to look quite intimidating; quite Dauntless. 'Thank you,' I smiled as he helped me get off. 'You're welcome. I'm Damon Masters, the leader of Dauntless. Who are you?' He asked, his voice was low and slightly dangerous, which reminded me a bit of Tobias. Well, the new Tobias. _Four_.

'My name is Iris Valentine, Sir,' I said. Suddenly, his face completely changed. He smiled and nodded 'Amar's sister right? He's told me a lot about you,' he said. 'All good things, I hope,' I said with a small grin. He laughed. 'Very good things I can assure you,' he said nodding. Then his smile faded and his look became serious. 'I was actually waiting for you, as there is something you should know, Iris,' he said. My heart skipped a beat, something I should know? 'Are my parents okay?' I asked him immediately. He nodded. I sighed slowly, such expressions always freaked the hell out of me.

'If you will come with me, we're going to my office,' he said, and turned around to a girl who was standing behind him. I hadn't even noticed her standing there, which was remarkable because she looked... Quite unique. Her hair was short, pink and shaved on one side, she had lots of tattoos and piercings, and she intimidated me. 'Lauren, stay with the initiates,' he said. She nodded and walked over to the net. 'Let's go,' he said to me, and started walking. I looked at Zeke,whose face was filled with question marks, so I pulled up my thumb, to show him I was okay. He did the same, showing me he got it. Then I heard Jenna's scream behind me, but I couldn't wait for her. Zeke was there to wait with her. I followed Damon out of the room and we entered a big hall.

'Wow,' I gasped and Damon grinned. 'Welcome to Dauntless, Iris.' I looked around and saw a lot of people wearing black clothes, fighting or sitting in a huge cafeteria, eating.. Cake? Everyone seemed happy, and the volume in which they were speaking was more or less... Well, yelling. But I loved it. All of a sudden, I pictured my dad, eating cake at those tables, walking these same halls together with his sister, Tori. She should be somewhere around there as well, as she'd stayed in Dauntless all those years ago. 'Do you like it here?' Damon asked as we continued walking. I smiled big, 'like? Love you mean!'

He laughed. 'You are just like Amar and Tori.' I grinned. We walked through a few hallways and arrived at his office. 'Take a seat, Iris,' he said, and sat down behind his desk. I sat down on the chair in front of him. 'What is this about, exactly?' I asked, fiddling with my fingers. It was a habit of mine when I was nervous, mom passed it onto me, as I always used to watch her paint. She wasn't supposed to do that, but she did, and sometimes she fiddled her fingers when she thought she'd ruined a part. A part I loved.

'It's about Tobias, or Four as we're supposed to call him now,' Damon said. I gritted my teeth immediately. 'I'm sorry sir, but I'm too upset with him right now,' I said, and I was about to stand up again. 'Stay,' Damon said with his low voice. 'There's more to the story.' I raised my eyebrows, but leaned back again. 'Four was brought to me, three days ago. Bleeding, bruised, his wounds were so bad causing him to spend his first night in our infirmary,' he started.

I felt my heart stop beating. I moved my hand to my mouth and felt a lump forming in my throat. Even though he'd been rude to me today, he was my Tobias... The love of my life. 'Your brother and Tori had brought him in, because they'd been watching him for a few weeks. A lot's happened, Iris. They even pulled Marcus off of Four, who'd been knocked out. They knocked out Marcus and left him in the city centre to cause suspicion amongst the people in Abnegation. Because Marcus was still alive, we've destroyed all records on Tobias Eaton,' he explained.

I was speechless.

Marcus could've killed Tobias right there and then, and I had been waiting in my room. IN MY ROOM! I could have... I didn't now what I could have done, but I SHOULD HAVE done more than waiting. The lump in my throat was aching, and my heart was beating quickly. Damon stuck out his hand to me, holding a tissue. I realised then that I was crying quite hard. 'Thank you,' I whispered, my voice trembling and I gladly accepted the tissue. I wiped away my tears and looked at him. 'So... Who is he now?' A slight mysterious smile played on his lips.

'My son. Four Masters.'


	7. What Happened? 7

**Chapter 7!**

 **Thanks everyone! The chapters keep coming, inspiration BOOST.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, I would've called Tris Iris, and claimed her role in the movie.**

 _Iris_

My mouth fell open. My brain was working on high speed because of all the new information I'd just received. So Tobias was now Four Masters, son of Dauntless leader Damon. He pretended to be a Dauntless-born, so that's why he and I couldn't be "familiar". But why had he been so rude then? 'Okay, wow, that's... I'm happy that he's getting a new family, he deserves that,' I said with a nod. I was really happy for him, because Tobias deserved a father figure who was actually looking out for him, instead of punching out AT him. Damon smiled, 'a lot to take in, isn't it?' I blushed slightly. 'Yes, but I'll get there.' Damon leaned closer to me with a serious look on his face.

'You must be a bit surprised that I'm the one telling you this instead of either your brother or your aunt,' he started, but I shook my head. 'I'm surprised Tobi-... Four wasn't planning on telling me this himself.' 'It's not that, Iris,' Damon said and folded his hands. 'He's probably dying to talk to you, but I told him that he couldn't.' I raised my eyebrows, and clenched my fist. Not because I was plotting striking him, but because of the lack of power I suddenly felt. 'W-what?' I asked. 'I cannot tell you too much, becau-' he started, but what he said ticked me off, so I cut him off.

'Damon, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but that guy is my life. I'm not willing to sound like a school girl, but if that's how I have to put it, I will: he's the love of my life. We've been together for two years, I've taken care of all his wounds, bruises, once even a broken arm. My family's taken him in a lot of times, because his father couldn't keep his hands to himself,' I said, and my voice started trembling. 'I've cried for three days, thinking I'd never see him again. Yet with a slight hope vested in my heart that he'd made it somewhere safe. When he didn't show up at the choosing ceremony as Tobias Eaton, I thought my heart was going up in flames, I did. But then I bumped into him in the train... And he was rude, distant and loveless towards me. Please tell me I have NO RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM,' I cried.

My last sentence came out somewhat louder than I'd intended, and when I saw the pitying look on his face, I suddenly felt ashamed of my outburst. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-' I started, but he held up his hand. 'No, you're right. Four gave me the same sort of speech when I told him he's not allowed to be familiar with you. You have all right to know what's going on with him, however, there's more to just his story. This includes something that's happening between three factions at the moment, what you are not supposed to know.' I raised my eyebrows, 'I can help?' He shook his head, 'in this situation the only thing you can do is staying away from Four.' His words broke my heart into a million pieces. 'Forever?' I whispered. He grimaced. 'No, but at least until after initiation, maybe even longer.'

I nodded, feeling a bit worn-out. He stood up, giving me the message that he'd said what he wanted to tell me, but I wasn't finished quite yet. 'One final question,' I said softly as I stood up as well. 'Hm?' Damon questioned. 'Why is he so rude to me?' I asked. 'Because no one can know that you're even in the slightest bit acquainted. Four has a new identity, and there are people hunting Tobias, because Marcus ordered them to. The first place they'll look is with you, as Iris Valentine and Tobias Eaton were a thing. Four Masters, however, is therefore doomed to stay away from you,' he explained.

I sighed and shook my head. 'Marcus should be locked up.' Damon smiled slightly. 'That would be for the best, but since Tobias is now erased from all existence, no one's there to testify anymore.' He was right, full on right. It mad me mad that Marcus got away with all he'd done to Tobias. But after hearing what had happened to him, and why he'd been so rude, all I wanted to do was to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay... But I couldn't. I understood why he was so rude now, and I guessed that rudeness was our way of communicating during the next few weeks, or maybe even months. But it was enough for me, as he was still alive and I was thankful for that.

'Let's get you back to the group, yeah?' Damon suggested, and led me back through the many hallways and rooms we'd crossed. I couldn't even remember walking that far, as I'd been confused and scared on the way to his office. 'Thank you,' I said to Damon, once we neared the group. They were all standing in the cafeteria, Amar's voice dominant as he was talking about something. 'For what exactly, Iris?' Damon asked. I turned to him and smiled. 'For telling me all that, and being there for Four. I'm thankful for that.' He smiled slightly. 'You can't imagine the look on Four's face when I told him he isn't allowed to talk to you. I have never seen a man look that angry, and I've seen a lot.' I smiled big now, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Of course I knew Four loved me, but after having seen him be convincingly rude, I hadn't been sure to what extent. Damon's story made me feel a lot better, as Four apparently wanted to be with me as badly as I wanted to be with him. 'Thank you again,' I said softly. He nodded and walked up to the group. I walked after him, and when we were close, I saw Four turning around, his eyes filled with worry. When his eyes met mine, I saw him sigh, as if he had been worried about my absence and my showing up was a huge relief. His eyes were not distant, they were blue... The colour I loved seeing most. It warmed my heart, seeing he'd been worried about me, and my stomach was flying.

We were staring at each other when the sound of Amar's laughter brought us back to the group. 'Did you get in trouble already?' He smirked at me. I laughed and shook my head. I looked at Jenna and Rick who looked slightly suspicious about me disappearing all of a sudden. 'I met her earlier, and took her to see Tori,' Damon lied. Amar caught onto it and nodded quickly. 'Right! Well, you'll probably be seeing her a lot more often.' My mouth fell open and Jenna and Rick burst into laughter. Even Four's lips were slightly curled.

'Initiates, welcome to Dauntless, and much needed luck with your initiation. Have fun with exploring the halls of Dauntless, yet don't have too much fun. I'll be seeing you later, Iris,' he said. I grinned, 'yeah, probably.' Some initiates chuckled, and one scowled at me- Eric. Something was up with him, and I was determined to find out what. Damon walked away, and I looked at Amar. I was planning on getting all the information on what was going on with the three factions, and why Four was involved in it, from him. I looked at Four once more, but he'd gone back to his "new" attitude. He glared back with the same distant black eyes I'd met earlier today, and I sighed to myself, yet smiling slightly.

It would be hard, but we'd make it.


	8. What Happened? 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Flashback from Four's P.O.V, it'll even become clear what the thing is with the three factions! Stay tuned for the next one :)**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when Four and Eric become besties.**

 _Four_

After we'd said our byes, I walked off to my house and sighed deep before opening the door. I knew I could take Marcus, but since I didn't: I was still scared for what he'd do this time. I didn't want Iris to see me so vulnerable, but she'd seen me like that plenty of times- every time she took care of my wounds. I walked through the door and entered the living room. My father sat on his favourite chair, holding the newspaper. He took off his reading specs and looked at me. 'And where were you?' He questioned. I could see the anger beaming from his face, he looked frenzy with rage,:it was outrageous... and it terrified me.

'I-' I started, but I couldn't think of a good reason. 'Were you with your friends?' He asked with a perfunctory nod as he stood up and stumbled towards me. Suddenly, it struck me that he was drunk. His voice slurred and during his stumble, he swayed from side to side. I clenched my fists, awaiting his punishment for being late. I knew I shouldn't disagree with him on anything, what else his fists would even disagree more with my face. 'You know, it's good to spend time with your friends, or your little girlfriend, you'll never see them again anyways,' he said as he started to take off his belt.

'Of course I will,' I said through my clenched teeth, immediately regretting it. 'You will not, Tobias. Your friends are all leaving this faction, and you know it. You're staying here to be a leader, like me,' he said, getting too close. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. I'd fucked it up already, he was going to hit me, so I wasn't going to agree with him. 'I'm leaving,' I hissed. 'I will never stay here, I'M LEAVING, DO YOU HEAR ME?' I said, as I squinted my eyes. I wanted to go where ever Iris went, and she wanted to go to Dauntless. It was my first choice as well, Abnegation being our last. I looked around, having a strange feeling I would never see it again.

It wasn't to be called a snuggery, the opposite. Gray tables, curtains, couches, floors, chairs, even our clothes... EVEN Marcus' hair. I stared into his glowering eyes which were black now. I hated him so much, even though there had been I time that I had loved that same man. A time when I had looked into his eyes and wished to become a man like him. Those memories disgusted me now, and partially made me sad, as Marcus used to be a loving father... Until my mother left us. That was the day I realised he had been hitting her all those years, because then he started taking it out on me. My mother had left me with him and never came to get me. I used to love them both so much, but now it reminds me of how vulnerable and gullible children really are.

Marcus raised his hand at me and pressed his index finger against my throat. 'I will show you how to talk with respect, you clearly lack it.' I closed my eyes... This was it, it would commence. I felt the belt strike down on my back, multiple times and I tried not to scream. It was burning, and even my eyes were blurry, but I couldn't cry. I couldn't show him my weak side. It were the moments like those when I though of Iris. Her face, her eyes, smile, but most of all her voice. I focused on her voice as Marcus continued hitting me, it was the only way to get through it, what else I was scared of imploding.

 _"'Okay, this is how it works,' she said, grabbing my hands, holding one hand in hers and placing the other one on her lower back. 'I'm not sure if I want to do this, it's ludicrous,' I moped, frowning at her. She laughed and nodded her head. 'You have to know how to dance, should you ever consider marrying me,' she said and her face flashed a cheeky grin. We had just turned 15, so we weren't thinking about marriage, but her saying that made my heart pound. 'You would marry me?' I asked, then realising how vulnerable it made me sound. It was just, the fact that my father hit me and my mother left me made me feel quite unwanted and unloved. Even my own parents didn't love me, why would she? She smiled bright, and brought her hands to my cheeks. 'You're my future, Tobias. I love you,' she said, and brushed her lips over mine._

 _I felt my cheeks flush and let my hand go through her hair. I loved how she broke the rules by letting her hair down when we were alone at our secret spot. She was different from all other people in this faction. 'Teach me then,' I smiled. She squealed softly and grabbed my hands again. She brought out a side of me I never knew I had. That girl meant everything to me, and there weren't a lot of things I wouldn't do for her. We danced to her directions, and she hummed a song for us to dance to. Frankly, after a while, I'd grown to love dancing with her and not to be arrogant or anything, but we rocked."_

It was still my favourite memory to think of, during Marcus' rage, as it gave me hope that the future would be better. The life I was leading then was preposterous, double, and I only felt good around Iris, her family, Jenna and Rick. The Valentines had taken me in as if I was a part of their family, and I would always be thankful to Mark and Bree. I loved them dearly and being with them was my favourite way of sojourning in Abnegation, but even they couldn't help me during situations like the one I was in right then.

All of a sudden, Marcus stopped hitting with his belt. At first I was relieved, because my back was aching, burning and I saw blood dripping onto the carpet. I had fallen onto my knees at some point, and my hands were tangled into the rug. He had beaten me longer than usual, the cuts were probably atrocious.

I just wanted to crouch away from him, when I felt myself falling onto my side and a sharp pain in my abdominal region. 'You will learn how to respect me, son,' he said curtly, and I realised he'd just kicked me in my stomach. 'Stop,' I coughed, panting as I stood up and teetered away from him. My body was hurting so badly that I could hardly walk, so I couldn't get away from him fast enough, causing him to pull me back. 'Stop?' He asked, laughing angrily. 'STOP?' He punched me in my face, so hard that I became dizzy. 'YOU'RE WEAK!' He yelled malignantly and continued punching me. I tried to defend myself, but the pain in my back was too bad, I just couldn't. I was about to black out when I closed my eyes and thought of Iris. 'I love you,' I whispered... And blacked out.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Why was that annoying beep beeping in my ear? Why was there even a beep? I didn't have an alarm clock... I opened my eyes and a bright white light shone into my eyes. I squinted my eyes to adjust my eyes to the incoming light. Where was I? I wasn't in my house, as everything was somewhat dark in there due to the gray colours. That meant, I wasn't at Iris' house either, but then where was I really? I shifted, and cried out from sudden pain. My head, back and sides were hurting badly. I threw back the white sheets from the bed I was in and pulled up my ragged shirt. My entire stomach was covered in black, blue and green bruises. I tried to remember what had happened to me, and realised the last thing I remembered was Marcus beating me. I drew in a shaky breath as I sat up and felt my back ache.

I looked around and saw a few machines and curtains: I was in an infirmary, but it wasn't the infirmary from Abnegation, that one looked different. I knew that because I'd volunteered there for awhile, together with Jenna. She and I had to take care of ill people, factionless people sometimes. I wanted to get out of bed when the curtain was pulled to the side and Amar walked in, accompanied by an intimidating man. 'Tobias,' Amar said as he took a seat on the chair next to my bed. 'You're supposed to lay down, that's what the bed is for,' he said. I raised my eyebrows, then cringed because it stung. I brought my fingers to my right eyebrow and felt a palpable bump. 'He got you good, T,' he said and shook his head. 'Am I at Dauntless?' I asked surprised.

The man behind Amar nodded. 'Tobias, I am Damon Masters, leader of Dauntless. Amar and Tori brought you here, because they have been watching you for the past few weeks,' he explained. I was confused. 'Why have you been watching me?' I asked Amar. 'Well, my sister kept alluding that the training I'd been giving you was of great importance, and I decided it must have had something to do with your father, as I was quite certain it had nothing to do with mine. So I asked Tori to come with me, and we found out my prediction was true. We decided to keep watching you so we could interfere when things got too bad. However, you always seemed to get away from him, but not this time, so we stepped in and took you with us,' he explained.

I sighed relieved and thankful. 'What happened to _him_?' I asked. 'Tori was so mad she knocked him out and dragged him to the city centre so people would get suspicious of his leisure-time activities,' he smiled slightly. I smiled- I liked Tori. Ever since Iris and I had gotten together, she treated me like family. I wasn't actually supposed to know her, but Amar brought her along to train with us sometimes and she'd taught me a lot. 'Does Iris know I'm alive?' I asked. 'Right, it's time for you to decompress,' Amar said quickly and stood up, wanting to walk away. What was he doing? 'Hold it,' I snapped, 'why doesn't she know?'

Amar looked at Damon, raising his eyebrows. 'Tobias, there's a lot to tell you. Because Tori and Amar have brought you here, Marcus will have people searching for you. It's for the best if Iris doesn't know you're here, should she be put under truth serum,' he explained. 'Then at least tell her I'm alive,' I asked pleadingly. I could imagine her going crazy as she didn't hear from me... I would if it were her, I'd probably go out on my own, trying to find her. 'We can't do that,' Amar said, his voice doubtful. 'Why?' I asked, my teeth gritted.

'Because you're dead to everyone,' Damon said. DEAD?! How could I be dead, I was alive!

'WHAT?' I yelled.


	9. What Happened? 9

**Chapter 9!**

 **Please tell me if you like the story, I'm a sucker for reviews!**

 **I'm also just very curious what you guys think of my story, so please, tell me :)**  
 **Thanks to the lovely people who favourited and followed my story, I'm grateful!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Tobias comes to life.**

 _Four_

Amar shifted on his chair, I'd never seen him this nervous. 'By taking you away from Marcus and his search for you, we are left with only one option, Tobias,' Amar started. 'We have to destroy all files on Tobias Eaton and you have to take on a new identity,' Damon finished. I nodded slowly, taking in all the new information. Taking on a new identity meant letting go of my old one completely. 'So,' I started, 'Iris and I can't be...' Amar's face said it all. His eyes showed the pity he felt for me, which made me... Well it kind of made me mad. 'I can't oblige to that, I'd rather have my father find me again and do whatever he always used to do than breaking up with her. She's taken care of me, always! Amar, I'm grateful for being saved, but you know how much I care about her,' I said, my voice firm and angry.

Damon shook his head. 'Tobias, a lot is happening at the moment and we need you to help us. Marcus appears to be involved in some serious business, together with Jeanine from Erudite and they aren't exactly gaudy about it. We need your help to find out what it is, which indeed includes that you can't communicate with any of your old friends. That won't last forever, we just need to know what Jeanine and Marcus are up to, because it is probably life-threatening.' I put my head in my hands, torn between two emotions. Of course I wanted to help them find out what was going on, but how could I just ignore Iris when she got here? Me ignoring her would be preposterous, I possibly couldn't even do it. I mulled over this for a few minutes when Damon placed his hand softly on my shoulder.

'Tobias, I suggest me and my wife Eliza adopting you, you'll have a new family. We have a little girl Beth, she's two years old.' He said, then looked into my eyes. 'Think about it today, and if you decide to agree with our proposal, you can find me in my office. Amar will be around, he'll take you.' He explained, then smiled and walked away. Amar turned to me again and eyed me. 'What are your thoughts, T?' I sighed. 'The thought of having a new family is great, he's trying to coax me, isn't he?' He smiled and shook his head. 'Ever since I told him about you, a few weeks ago, he's been wanting an update every day. I actually think that he cares about your well being,' he said, to my surprise. I tried to sit up again, because I felt like I wanted to move. 'So, if I help, I'm not supposed to talk to transfers and I'll be a "Dauntless-born"?' I asked, using finger quotes. 'Yes,' he said nodding, then quickly shook his head. 'Well, not exactly. You can talk to them, but you have to pretend like you're... Rude. You have to make sure the transfers think you're a guy they want to avoid.'

I sighed deep, once again. 'Then I have to be rude to my own girl, she'll hate me once she sees me and I'm rude after I put her in the presumption that I'm either gone or dead.' Amar slightly grinned. 'You know her, T. She's feisty, she'll either be rude back or she'll figure it out. It'll be okay.' I nodded. She probably would, all would be fine. Then I smiled, for the first time that day. 'So I'll have a baby sister?' He grinned fully now. 'Beth is the cutest kid ever, seriously. Eliza is a wonderful woman as well, you'll love her. She reminds me of my mother,' he explained. Bree was the most loving mother ever, if Eliza was anything like her, I was in for the best mom ever, and it excited me. The thought of being rude to Iris was ludicrous, but we could get through that. We had gotten through Abnegation and Marcus, we could handle this.

'The thing is, we hacked into Erudite and Jeanine has actually ordered a 16-year old guy to go to Dauntless and spy for her. We don't know why, but that's what we want you to find out,' Amar explained, fiddling his hands. Ah, so that's what my job was. 'And you want me to spy on the guy?' Amar shook/nodded his head, strange movement. 'We want you to befriend him to get as much information out of him as you possibly can, his name is Eric.' I nodded, 'right. I can do that.' Amar agreed. 'Now can I leave? I'll tell Damon that I'm on board with your proposal,' I asked pleadingly, really wanting to leave the bed. He laughed and heaved me up. It was quite an abominable feeling, and once he had gotten me to stand up, I teetered after him.

'Welcome to Dauntless, T,' he said as he showed me around. I saw a huge cafeteria and all people in it were yelling and showing puckish behaviour. Dang, I was going to love it here. 'This is the Pit, where everyone hangs out. Above the Pit you'll find all the apartments, you'll get one once you pass initiation. Until then, you'll sleep in a dorm with the rest of the initiates,' he said. I looked up and saw people walking high above me. A shiver went down my spine, I was afraid of heights, and seeing them walk there gave me the chills. Amar caught on to my feelings and grinned. 'Afraid of heights, right? I remember. You and Iris used to climb trees so carelessly, until you fell out once,' he said, bringing back memories. I nodded, 'stupidly, I've been afraid of heights ever since, and so has she.'

He continued walking and stopped again at a sort of bridge. 'This is the chasm, it represents the thin line between bravery and idiocy, never be tempted to jump or be foolish here: you'll die. It's happened before. Follow me,' he continued as he showed me the way through lots of narrow hallways. It was like Dauntless represented my fears. Those hallways were so narrow, it felt like they were creeping up on me. 'Do these fears ever go away?' I mumbled as I stumbled further, causing Amar to stop in his tracks. 'You've never been so open about your fears, T,' he said as his eyebrows shot up. 'Dauntless seems to be representing three, currently.' He looked at me, his eyes doubtful.

It had been 1,5 years ago when Amar and Tori started training Iris and me, but before we started fighting, they wanted to know our fears. They snuck us into Dauntless at night, and performed a test on us. They called it the fear landscape. Tori accompanied me in mine, and Amar accompanied Iris. Tori knew about my father ever since that moment, but I had made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone else, not even Amar. We had told him my total of fears, which was four. It was legendary, as no one had ever had so few fears. Most people had between 10-12 fears, but Iris had five, which was great as well. Tori and I told Amar that my fears were: heights, small spaces, doing something to an innocent person... And losing Iris.

'Right, the small spaces,' Amar said, nodding. 'Let's get moving then.' We finally arrived at Damon's office, and Amar knocked on the door. 'D, it's Amar. We've got news,' he said, and opened the door. Damon was sitting behind his desk and smiled at us when we came in. 'Close the door, Amar, we have a lot to discuss,' Damon said. Amar helped me sit down, to my discontent, and he laughed loudly when he saw me glowering at him. 'Face it, brother, your wounds are too bad,' he said. My heart skipped a slight beat. It wasn't the first time he called me brother, but it reminded me of his sister, and I missed her.

We talked about a lot of things, from Eric, to Marcus' part in Jeanine's plan, and what they could be plotting: but we couldn't seem to figure it out, which brought us to the last thing on Damon's agenda. 'Since we're about to destroy your files, Tobias, we need to find a new name for you. Tori has your new file ready, but it's just the name that's missing,' he explained as he sat back in his chair. All three of us suggested some things, but it just didn't sound right. 'Jace?' Amar suggested. 'Jake?' Damon said, his face doubtful. 'I feel like it shouldn't be a name, it should be a nickname,' I said, and the both of them agreed. 'Let's think about it later,' Damon said and stood up. 'Do you want to meet your new family? Eliza is dying to meet you.' I smiled and nodded. I denied Amar's help and crawled up, looking proud as I did it. He rolled his eyes but grinned, 'you're a true Dauntless member.' We walked out and walked back to the Pit through all those narrow hallways. 'I'll see you later, T,' Amar said when our ways parted. 'Bye,' I told him, and I followed Damon through the Pit.

He was just about to tell me about his family when I heard someone scream. 'WATCH OUT!' I heard, and turned around quickly. I saw a ball, but it was too late. It bumped into my face and I groaned, wondering how many more bumps my face could take. I tried to maintain my balance as I caught the ball and stumbled against Damon. 'Sorry,' I mumbled, but Damon laughed. 'This is the usual course of a day in Dauntless, son,' he said. My head perked up when I heard him say the word "son". It felt somewhat strange, yet good, as it indicated my new life. 'Hey, dude, I'm sorry,' the guy who'd yelled said as he ran up to me. 'My little brother is an idiot,' he explained, pointing at the boy across the Pit. I grinned as I looked at the two guys. The one who had thrown the ball looked younger than me, but the one in front of me seemed to be from my age. He ruffled his dark hair nervously.

'No, man, it's fine. Don't worry, no harm done,' I said. His blue eyes lit up and his face flashed a cheeky grin. 'Good,' he said, then stared. 'I haven't seen you before here, have I? Are you a Dauntless-born?' I shot Damon a look, who smiled. 'Hello, Zeke. How's your mom? Please tell Uriah to stop hurting people.' Zeke laughed. 'Will do sir, he's an idiot. Mom's doing fine, I'll tell her you said hi.' Damon nodded. 'Good, Zeke, this is my son.' Zeke's eyebrows shot up. 'Bro, where have you been all my life, if I had known you were here I wouldn't have spent so much time with my brother!' I burst out in laughter, Zeke was funny. We'd probably become good friends. 'I kept him in, you know, leader's son and all,' Damon said quickly, 'but we have to run, his mom is waiting for us. Never keep a woman waiting.' Zeke grinned. 'Right, my mom would flip. I'll see you around,' he said, and stuck out his hand. 'I'm Zeke, by the way.' Damon's eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY, THINK, TOBIAS.

'Nice to meet you, Zeke,' I said, my eyes not meeting his as I quickly looked up. Wait... All those people who were walking up there. My fear of heights... One of my fears. Didn't all my fears make me the man I was becoming? I looked back at Zeke and smiled. 'My name is Four.' Zeke grinned, 'damn your name is cool.' Damon smiled, somewhat relieved and put his hand on my shoulder. 'Let's go, what else your mother will go ballistic on us. I'll see you later Zeke, have fun during the choosing ceremony, don't scare the transfers too much, all right?' Zeke laughed and nodded. 'You got it, sir. Later, Four. Let's meet up tomorrow yeah?' I nodded in response, and followed Damon quickly.

'That was CLOSE, how did you come up with that name?' He asked surprised as we walked around the corner. 'Four is the number of all my fears, I've been through the fear landscape before,' I explained. 'You're a genius,' he said. My face flushed as I shook my head. 'Just came to mind.' He smiled. 'Let's go, Eliza would really go ballistic if we're late.' I laughed and followed him quickly. I couldn't believe how familiar and close I already felt with everything here and especially with Damon. We walked through a few hallways, up a stairs and we arrived at their apartment. 'Welcome home,' He said, and opened the door. I saw a large living room, it looked bad ass with black colours, yet enough lilac and green influences to make sure it also looked a bit female-ish. 'Damon?' I heard a woman call. 'Is he here?' The woman belonging to the voice entered the room and the first thing that struck me was: she looked so sweet! How could she be Dauntless.

Damon started laughing, apparently he'd noticed my surprise. 'I'm more Dauntless than I look, darling,' the woman- Eliza smiled and walked up to me. I smiled. 'I'm sorry. I get it though, my girlfriend will be choosing Dauntless in two days, and she looks way too sweet as well. I can tell you, she's feisty.' Eliza smiled and stood still in front of me. 'I understand that it's probably quite strange for you to have a new family all of a sudden, so you can have all the space you need. But if you need anyone to talk to or anything else, we're here,' she said. I was in doubts. Should I... Should I do it? Should I hug her? No, I wasn't ready for that. I smiled, 'thank you so much for taking me into your home and life, Eliza, I am really thankful.' She shook her head and grabbed my hands. 'It's all we want, you deserve it.' She was so much like Bree, which made it somewhat easier for me to feel at home. Eliza had brown curls and blue eyes, and it looked like she pitied a day without smiling.

It was funny how intimidating Damon looked and how sweet Eliza looked, yet how well it fitted together. I imagined Iris and me looking the same way later on, once we could be together again. 'I'll show you around!' She said happily and gave me a tour around the apartment. 'I know you're just here for a few days, because you'll be sleeping in the dorm and getting your own apartment after initiation, but we've decorated a room for you here,' she said excitedly. She opened the door to my room and I was astonished. The room was amazing, mostly black because of Dauntless. A black bed, black sheets, and when I saw my drawer I felt a lump forming in my throat. I saw a framed picture of Iris on top of it, and grabbed it immediately. It was a picture of her in Abnegation. Her hair was down, so I guessed it had been taken on a night she was with me. She looked slightly down and smiled. The way she always did when someone had just given her a compliment. Since we lived in Abnegation, that hadn't been an everyday occurence, it happened mostly around me.

'How...' I started, but she cut me off. 'Amar, he gave it to me to give to you. He thought you'd need it, during the next few days. He wants it back when you move into the dorm,' she laughed. I smiled and looked at the picture again. 'Iris is beautiful,' she said softly and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Thank you, Eliza, for everything,' I said thankful. She shouldn't have done this, but this woman was kind to the bone. 'You're welcome. Tobias, you'll always have a home with us,' she said. 'His name is Four now, love,' Damon said from the doorway. 'That's great! Perfect name for Dauntless,' she said with a wink, and continued the tour. I walked back to the drawer and put the picture back down. 'I love you, see you soon,' I whispered under my breath, and followed Eliza.


	10. What Happened? 10

**Chapter 10!**

 **It's been a long weekend, but here it is!**

 **Thanks to everybody who's read/favourited/followed my story: you're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Tobias and I miraculously enjoy all things connected to heights! -NO.**

 _Four_

I spent my days till the day of the choosing ceremony with Zeke and his friend Shauna, another Dauntless-born. She was really cool and nice, however she didn't seem to believe anything I'd told them about Four Masters. And she was right, because what person would keep his son inside for 16 years while taking his daughter out all the time. I made up a lame excuse about being stuck at home because Damon was raising me to be the next Dauntless leader. Zeke had bought it and Shauna hadn't but despite her disbelief in my alter ego, she treated me like one of her best friends. I had also met Beth, and I usually wasn't so quick trusting and liking people, but Beth... She had stolen my heart before she'd even said a word.

'Don't worry about it when she's not affectionate immediately, Four,' Eliza said as she took me with her to Beth's nursery. I shook my head, not expecting her to be, and also not expecting myself to be. 'She has to get used to you first,' she explained and opened the door. Beth looked up with bright blue eyes., intelligent eyes for sure. She looked at me, and identified me at the same time. All of a sudden she reached out to me. Her dark brown curls bouncing as she pulled herself up. The way she looked at me was so pure, so curious and new. I knew that she gave me the chance to be a new person, to her I would never be Tobias, the mistreated and scared boy from Abnegation. She would grow up with Four, her big brother, raised by Damon and Eliza. I could start anew and be the person I wanted to become in Dauntless. 'Foaw,' she squealed and stuck out her little arms somewhat more, smiling as she did.

Eliza looked at me, 'she's never done that before, Four!' I was surprised, and touched. I then did something I'd never expect myself to do: picking up a baby. I walked over to my new little sister and picked her up, a bit clumsily. Beth seemed to notice, but she didn't act on it. I held her on one arm and wrapped the other around her. 'Hi, Beth,' I said, having no idea what to say to her. She squeaked a bit and smiled big, showing her little gums as she was starting to grow her front teeth. 'I understand if you have to get used to me, because frankly, I have to get used to you too,' I said, smiling. She tilted her head to the side, as if she wanted me to talk more. 'I am really excited to be your brother, I've always wanted a sibling. Having you means a lot to me,' I said and rocked her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squealed again.

'You're a natural,' Eliza whispered as she put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and looked at Beth again. 'She's amazing, E,' I said. She nodded lovingly. 'Both my children are,' she said. It took me a few seconds to realise she meant me as well. An unknown feeling spread itself in my stomach, I felt... Wanted. Not like the ways I had felt wanted before, like with Iris, Jenna and Rick or Bree and Mark, but like a mother wants her son. I put Beth down in her crib again and looked at Eliza. She was still smiling, and I made my decision right there and then. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around me as well and stroke the back of my head. I couldn't wait to introduce Iris to my new family, I just hoped that she could forgive me, for pretending I don't know her, with all my heart

'Hey, Four.' I looked up from my hands and saw Zeke looking at me with his eyebrows raised. We were sitting in the train, on our way to the choosing ceremony. 'You okay?' He asked as I looked inquisitively. I nodded firmly. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Ever since Zeke, Shauna and I started hanging out, I had been the new me: Four Masters. They were used to me being quiet, a little bit rude and somewhat dangerous, like my father Damon. But Zeke and Shauna liked it, because it was the Dauntless way to go. I did really like them, which was why I also showed them my kind side, and I loved joking around with them. 'Good, because we're here,' Shauna said, pointing at the town hall which was nearing. I couldn't show my anxiety of jumping now, I was a Dauntless-born! So, I stood up and reached my hand to Shauna who beat it away. 'What am I, fat or helpless?' She said, with a small smile as she jumped up. I blushed slightly, my Abnegation traits were showing, I had to watch out.

I gave her a small nod and ran out off the train, jumping as I reached the edge. For a few seconds, I flew through the air as the sunlight met my eyes and my feet met the grass beneath the train. Zeke exulted as he jumped and he almost landed on top of me. I smirked and stepped aside. We ran over to the town hall and invaded the choosing hall. The Dauntless were exulting as we ran in and took our seats. I looked around as everyone was still talking. I should see Marcus standing up front, but he wasn't there. Instead I saw Jeanine Matthews, Erudite leader. Where was Marcus? Would Tori have hurt him so badly? I noticed a smile creeping on my face, which confused me slightly. Did I really want him hurt, like he's always hurt me?

 _Yes, I did._

I looked around again, eyes sliding over the Abnegation section, searching for the Valentines. At first I saw the Tides, Jenna who looked nervous. She was winding a strand of brown hair around her finger, and her brown eyes were scanning the crowd. Rick, however, was grinning and he leaned towards his sister, trying to take away some of her nervosity. I grimaced, this might be the last time I would see my friends, and I'd never had the chance to say goodbye. I expected them to stay in Abnegation because of their parents, even though they weren't cut out for it, not even one bit. They were like Iris and me, too cheeky and focused on fun. I hoped that they would choose for themselves instead of choosing for their parents, they had so much more to offer. And besides, I really disliked their parents because they were so uptight and perfect according to the law.

I let my eyes slide further, scanning the crowd and searching for... My heart skipped a beat. Finally, after three days. Blond bun, green eyes, big smile... Iris. She was talking to her parents, smiling as she did, not knowing I was actually there. I smiled slightly, as I finally got to see her again, but then I noticed Zeke eyeing me suspiciously. I crooked a smile at him. 'Look at all those nervous Erudites, this is something they can't learn from any book,' I said. He laughed and nodded, believing my cover. 'They look like they're about to shit their pants.' Shauna laughed at that and kept grinning. 'That's probably because they really are.' I nodded, because I'd seen some sort of look on Jenna's face, as she was probably torn between choosing for her or her parents. We talked some more and were asked for silence by Jeanine. 'Greetings to all beautiful people of our nation,' Jeanine started her speech. I wanted to listen, I did... But I didn't. I couldn't focus on her speech because I was staring at Iris and her parents again.

They were whispering, talking during the last hour or so they would have together. All their faces showed sadness now, and I wished I could have supported Iris as she was about to say goodbye to her parents whom she loved immensely. I could've sat there, whispering along and saying goodbye to Bree and Mark, but instead I was sitting in the Dauntless section, partially listening to Shauna and Zeke talk and bicker with each other. It didn't take long for Jeanine to start calling out names. 'Erica Alley,' she called out. It was a girl from Candor, with white and black clothes. She walked up and chose Candor again. It went on for a while until I heard a few of my dreaded words. 'Tobias Eaton,' Jeanine called.

My body stiffened slightly, and Shauna looked at me from the corner of her eye. Oh God, she couldn't know! I knew that I couldn't and really shouldn't look at Iris now, as she was probably freaking out and I wanted to assure her I was still alive. Jeanine looked around and almost shook her hair out of shape. 'No Tobias Eaton?' She called again. I was pinching my own hand as her eyes scanned the room for... Me. My heart was beating and my palms were getting sweaty quickly. 'Right, no Tobias Eaton. We'll continue with the next person,' she said with a smile. 'Ellis Greene!'

I sighed, hardly noticeable and let go of my hand. But then it struck me, Jeanine let go of the Abnegation leader's son way too quickly, why? I was trying so hard to figure it out, but I couldn't, and then I heard some other dreaded words.

' _Four Masters._ '

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and stood up, walking up to the front. I was hoping that no one would recognize me, especially not Iris, Jenna and Rick. I tried to face my back to the crowd as much as I could, and I didn't look at Jeanine when she gave me the knife. 'Thank you,' I mumbled, quickly cut my hand and didn't even think about my choice. I held my hand above the bowl with the lit coals and pinched my hand to make the drop of blood fall quicker. 'Dauntless,' Jeanine called out and eyed me suspiciously as I handed her the knife again. I should've been more sure of my new persona, because she'd caught on to my nerves. I walked away quickly, back to the exulting faction. 'Well done, Four!' Zeke called happily and pulled me into a sort of hug where he hit my back. Tears almost welled up into my eyes as he hit a few of my wounds which had not completely healed yet. 'Thanks, Zeke.' I quickly looked the other way, blinking away the possible tears. 'Welcome to the real deal, Four,' Shauna said, smiling at me. I gave her a nod. 'Thank you, S.'

It didn't take long for Zeke to be called up. Or better said... 'Ezekiel Padrad,' Jeanine called out. 'What?' I asked, choking on my breath. Shauna burst out in laughter and Zeke's face looked sullen. 'Yeah, laugh, assholes,' he growled as he walked up to Jeanine. Shauna was laughing and I smirked. He chose Dauntless, unsurprisingly. Shauna and I cheered and he came back to us. 'Good choice, Ezekiel,' I said, nodding. 'Yes, Ezekiel, even though your name sounds Amity to me,' Shauna said, leaning on her fist. Zeke stuck out his tongue and grinned. 'Should you want to call me Ezekiel once more, I will throw you off the train.' 'I'm in a different part of the train,' Shauna and I said in unison, then chuckled. 'Fine,' Zeke moped.

Soon it was Shauna's time to choose, and she came back to us as well, causing Zeke and me to exult. They had become good friends of mine, so I was happy to have at least some friends, as I would probably never speak to my other friends again. Although, it would soon be time for Jenna and Rick to pick, for the final three pairs of dreaded words to be spoken by Jeanine. But first, I heard a word I was supposed to watch out for.

 _Eric._

The guy I would be befriending during initiation to find out Erudite's activities. He, of course, chose Dauntless, and walked up to us. The guy looked like he was afraid of nothing, already causing me to build up my guard. When he sat down, it was time for Jenna. 'Jenna Tides,' I heard Jeanine say. I looked up and saw Jenna stumble towards the stage. She lingered a bit at the bowls, but then cut her hand and let the drop of blood fall.

 _'Dauntless.'_

My mouth fell slightly open, and when I realised it had I quickly closed it again. Jenna in Dauntless! I grinned, she would do good there. We jumped up and clapped for her. 'And so, the first stiff has arrived,' Shauna grinned. 'She'll do great,' I said, then immediately regretting it. 'Why do you think so?' She asked, raising her eyebrows. Zeke grinned cheekily. 'Because, well, she's kinda hot for a stiff!' I laughed softly. Jenna was probably able to kick his ass after some training, I was looking forward to it. Jenna sat down somewhere on the first row, and I looked at the stage. It was Rick's time. He grinned at Iris and her parents, then said something to his own parents what made their jaws almost drop to the ground. It bothered me that I couldn't ask him what he'd said, because seeing their faces like that cracked me up big time. It must've been something really inappropriate towards the rules of Abnegation, I guessed. Rick didn't linger like Jenna had, and chose Dauntless immediately.

My heart jumped up, my friends had chosen Dauntless! I clapped for Rick and then it was just the wait for the final pair of dreaded words. It didn't take long because the T wasn't far from the V, and soon I heard Jeanine call out my favourite words. I glanced at her, saying goodbye to her parents and then she walked to the stage. She looked a bit devastated, tired, but ready. She lingered, looking at every bowl. She shook her head when she looked at the Abnegation bowl, and smiled when she saw the Erudite bowl. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was smart, but she would never be smart enough to deal with those bookworms. She needed the freedom that could only be granted in one faction. Mine. She cut her hand and chose.

 _'Dauntless._ '

I jumped up again and clapped loudly as our faction exulted once more. 'Jeez, three stiffs!' Zeke said surprised. 'Do you bet this one rocks too?' Shauna asked as she leaned into me. I smiled. 'On Dauntless cake.' Zeke's eyes widened, 'he's not kidding around, S!' She raised her eyebrows. 'How do you know that, Four?' THINK! 'They were in a few of my classes, not our usual stiffs.' They nodded and we all stood up, as Jeanine indicated that the ceremony had ended. I saw Iris, Jenna and Rick hugging and calling how they were free. They took one last look at their parents, waved, and started running as our group had already started leaving the building. 'Let's go!' Zeke called and sprinted away so Shauna and I had to run hard. They were used to it, I pretended to be used to it, but I wasn't.

Soon enough, my lungs were burning and I felt pain in my sides, but I didn't care one bit. Zeke and Shauna ran harder, and I notices Eric running in front of me. I sped up and ran next to him. 'Are you ready for this, transfer?' I asked in my low voice, the voice Damon actually taught me. I liked the intimidating sound of his voice, so I'd been practicing mine. Eric looked up, his eyes cold. 'More than ready,' he said, and sped up. I sped up again, wishing I'd done more running during the training sessions with Amar. Funnily enough, Iris, Jenna and Rick were running up front, and it seemed like they were doing just fine. I loved seeing my girl, but I knew I couldn't talk to her yet, what made it hard. 'I'm Four,' I said to Eric. 'We have to climb this tower.' I pointed at the three towers in front of us, and his face winced a bit but became determined quickly. 'Right,' he said, and started climbing.

I inhaled deep and climbed after him. My hands were shaking as I tried not to look down. I felt nauseous, and inhaled deeply through my nose, and out through my mouth. 'You okay, Four?' Eric called down, smirking. His smirk wasn't playful, it was downright psycho, and I realised that becoming his friend meant becoming rude and psycho-mean myself. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that... 'I'm fine,' I called back at him. I pulled myself up at the end and he looked at me. 'Quite fearful for a Dauntless-born, aren't you?' He asked, inspecting my face. My eyes grew cold, and I smiled meaninglessly. 'Everybody has fears they'll never get rid off,' I said. 'Now jump.' I pointed at the nearing train and he nodded. We ran quickly and I swung myself inside the train. It wasn't the first time I'd done that, I'd been practicing with Zeke because of my "16 years inside", I'd never ridden the train before. Zeke was happy to help.

Eric followed my example and swung himself inside as well. It didn't go as smoothly, but at least he got in. I was crossing my fingers for Iris, Jenna and Rick to make it as well. 'I'm Eric, by the way,' Eric said, nodding at me. I gave him a nod back and then looked at the other Dauntless-borns in the wagon. 'Come on, transfers!' They called at the people outside of the train. 'Get going, stiffs,' Eric said, smirking as he looked at a certain person. My heartbeat stopped. My friends were running outside our wagon. I wanted to swing them in myself but I couldn't do that. Then I saw a hand. It was Rick who swung himself in, quite smoothly. Jenna followed him, somewhat less smoothly but she made it. They stepped aside, knowing Iris would stumble upon them if they didn't, but I was too late.

She swung herself in, stumbled over her own feet and... Crashed into me. We fell on the ground, she fell on top of me. Her eyes sparkled... And widened when she realised that it was me. The only thing I wanted was to kiss her, but I couldn't. Eric was looking! Being afraid, I pushed her off of my quickly. 'What are you staring at?' I snapped at her. She looked confused.

 _Please understand, Iris..._


	11. What Happened? 11

**Chapter 11!**

 **I need to say thank you once more! Thank you for all the reviews, I couldn't believe my eyes, thank you all so much!**

 **Special thanks to foreverlarkjay, vampireprincessofempire and incognita. Writing is amazing, but reading reviews is pretty awesome too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I do own Jenna and Rick. They're not happy about me owning them.**

 _Four_

Being rude to her was even harder than I'd imagined. I wanted to tell her that I was fine, when she bumped into me in the train. Tell her that I was alive and that Tori and her brother saved me. That I had a new family and that she would love them... But I couldn't. It was difficult, but I couldn't compare it to the feelings spreading through my body when she disappeared after she'd jumped. I pushed myself to jump after Rick, so I could show them that I was still me, but when our instructor Lauren pulled me out of the net, I saw Zeke, Jenna, Rick and Eric waiting. Iris wasn't there, and I tried hard not to freak out. I walked up to them with a straight face and stood between Zeke and Eric. 'Hey, Four,' Zeke said and pointed at Jenna and Rick. 'These "not so stiffs" are Jenna and Rick, they're cool.' I gave them a small nod and looked away. 'Oh come on, you said it yourself. They would make it!' He continued, thumping my arm.

My heart skipped a beat, shit! Eric wasn't supposed to hear that! Jenna eyed me curiously, and Rick's head was tilted slightly. 'I never said such a thing,' I denied. 'Good luck with the initiation.' Zeke stared at me like I was a true jerk, and that's also how I felt. Jenna nodded and crooked a smile. 'Well thank you, Four. It's been a real pleasure meeting you so far.' Rick elbowed her but Jenna shook her head and turned away from me. Zeke looked at me once more, shook his head and turned to Rick and Jenna. I turned to Eric and he grinned. 'Look at that, you really are set on hating stiffs, aren't you?' I glared. 'Let it go.' Jenna caught my eyes quickly. She gave me a small nod and looked away again. That amazing girl, she showed me that she understood what was happening. I was thankful for her, she'd know I didn't hate her.

I was still looking around to see if I could spot Iris anywhere, but she wasn't. My heart was pounding more and more every second and I was trying to calm myself down. Maybe she'd seen Tori and was walking around with her? I kept trying to think of possibilities, but it wasn't working. More initiates joined us, while I was engaged in small talk with Eric and a girl named Layla. She was an Erudite as well and she and Eric seemed to be friends. Could explain why I disliked her already, she had the same ruthless eyes as him. Their small talk filled the time until everyone had jumped. Amar was the last one to join us and he brought Lauren.

'Initiates, welcome to the Pit,' he exclaimed, immediately getting our attention. 'This is the place where everyone likes to hang,' Lauren explained, pointing at the cafeteria. I tuned out, because I knew where I was. I looked around casually, as if I was scanning the Pit. Then I heard Damon's voice, behind me, so I quickly turned around. Damon was walking up to us from across the Pit, together with Iris! They were standing close, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips as my eyes caught hers. I knew that I was looking at her the way I always did, but I had been scared ever since the train. Her eyes were honest, and I realised that Damon had probably told her what was happening. I wish I could've told her myself, but since I couldn't, I was grateful for Damon telling her. Our eyes were still locked, and I wished the moment didn't have to end... But it was ended by Amar as he burst into laughter.

'Did you get into trouble already?' He smirked at Iris. She laughed and shook her head. She glanced at Jenna and Rick, who looked suspicious. 'I met her earlier, and took her to see Tori,' Damon said. He was lying, I knew that and so did Amar as the latter nodded quickly. 'Right! Well, you'll probably be seeing her a lot more often.' Iris' mouth fell open and Rick and Jenna burst into laughter. My lips curled up slightly. My girl was quite... Sassy, and sometimes she said more than she should be saying, so her actions could get her in trouble. She looked at me and smiled when she saw I did as well. Damon put a hand on her shoulder. 'Initiates, welcome to Dauntless, and much needed luck with your initiation. Have fun with exploring the halls of Dauntless, yet don't have too much fun. I'll be seeing you later, Iris,' he said. She grinned, 'yeah, probably.'

Some initiates chuckled, and one scowled at her- it was Eric. I clenched my fist when I saw that, and I wanted to punch him in his arrogant face.I only had to find out what he was up to and then I could finally go back to my friends. Damon nodded at me and walked away. 'Why was our leader nodding at you?' Eric asked. Here we go, web of lies. 'I grew up here, we're familiar,' I said, trying to be as vague as I possibly could. Eric looked away again and I caught Iris' eyes once more. I glared at her, aware of Eric's eyes which were still sort of lingering on what ever I was doing. I saw her sighing, but a small smile crept on her lips. We would make it. Amar finished his speech and called out that the Dauntless-born had to follow Lauren and the transfers had to follow him. 'I'll see you later,' I told Eric and walked over to the Dauntless-born group.

I glanced at the transfer group, and I spotted Iris and Jenna taking the hairpins out of their buns, causing their hair to fall down. They were Dauntless now. I smiled slightly and turned around quickly. 'I will show you to your new home, DB's!' Lauren called out, and we followed her to our new dorm. I wanted to walk after her when Zeke ran up to me. 'Dude, what was wrong with you?' He asked confused. I raised my index finger and pointed at Lauren. He nodded and we walked over to the dorms. 'I'll see you in the cafeteria once you've claimed your beds, initiates,' Lauren said and walked away. Zeke pulled me out of the door and raised his eyebrows. 'I can't tell you much yet,' I said softly. 'I know it's much to ask, but I'm asking you to trust me in what I'm doing.' His eyebrows shot even higher. 'Four, I'm your friend, I am. But I hardly know you, I have no idea what I'm trusting?' I nodded in return. 'Let me say this, Jenna trusts me,' I whispered.

He stared at me and tilted his head to the side. 'But you just... You were a jerk to her.' I nodded again. 'I need you and Shauna to act along with my new attitude, it could be a matter of life and death. You can't tell anyone, please?' I asked pleadingly. I had to tell him, I didn't want to lose the only real friend I could possibly have during initiation. He was still confused, but agreed. 'You'll explain later?' 'After initiation,' I promised. He nodded and pulled me in that same sort of hug from that afternoon again. 'Thanks for telling me, Four.' I gave him a small nod and hit his shoulder. 'So you're into Jenna?' I asked. He grinned. 'Man, she is gorgeous.' I crooked a smile and saw Shauna walking up to us. 'We could double-date. I'll date Jenna, you can date her best friend Iris, that girl is very good looking as well, you'd like her!' He started and my heart skipped a beat, he was trying to hook me up with my own girlfriend! I grinned. 'Let's say I can't be seen with the stiffs right now, all right?' He nodded. 'But once you can, Shauna could date Rick and then...'

I laughed. 'ZEKE!' I nudged him and he looked up. 'What?' I pointed at Shauna who was standing behind him. 'I will not be dating Rick,' she grinned. I raised my eyebrows. She kept grinning. 'You guys will find out later!' She said and ran off. Zeke and I stared at each other. 'Do you know?' He asked. I shook my head. 'Man I'm dying to know now,' he moped. I grinned and pointed at the dorm. He nodded, 'let's go pick a bed before the transfers join and pick the good beds.' 'We won't let them,' I said. He grinned. 'Dibs on the bed between yours and Shauna. Looking forward to waking you guys!' He sat down on the bed next to Shauna's and I sat down on the bed next to his. 'I will kill you,' she growled. His eyes widened as he saw her looking at him. 'Right, maybe just you, Four.' 'I will have Shauna kill you,' I said and glowered at him. The corners of his mouth bent down. 'Man, you guys are lame, I want new friends.' Shauna and I grinned at each other. I liked these friends.


	12. What Happened? 12

**Chapter 12!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! You guys are the best! Keep the reviews coming, I looooved them.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but I do own Tim, Jenna and Rick, because they're my best friends. They disagree about the owning part, but I refuse on writing a disclaimer for them.**

 _Iris_

'It's amazing!' I said happily as I looked around. I looked around during Amar's tour and I was extremely impressed. Dauntless looked great, I couldn't wait to get started. 'Ris,' Jenna said as she stood next to me. 'About Four,' she started, but I cut her off. 'It's okay, J. You don't have to mollify. Damon didn't take me to see Tori, he explained me what's going on with Four,' I whispered. Her eyebrows raised, but she nodded. 'Right, does it have anything to do with...' she said softly, pointing her head at Eric. 'I was planning on coaxing my brother into telling me,' I said with a grin. She smirked, 'of course. I do think he's the source. Will you tell me later? I let Four know I understand what's going on. By the way, Zeke and Four are apparently best friends,' she grinned.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. 'They do make a good couple!' She laughed and nudged me. I nodded and squeezed her hand. 'Of course I'll let you know,' I whispered, and we quickly followed Amar again. His tour didn't last long and his final stop was the dorm. 'You'll be sharing the dorm with the Dauntless-borns because there aren't that many initiates this year,' he explained and opened the door. He was right, there were 6 transfers, Jenna, Rick, Eric, Layla- some girl who was friends with Eric, a guy named Tim, who was a former Amity and was really cool, and I. And there were only five Dauntless-borns being Four, Zeke, their friend Shauna and two guys named Dax and Jace. 'Get to know each other, because it can happen that you'll be training together,' he continued and shoved us all inside. 'We're meeting again in the cafeteria in half an hour!'

I wanted to walk inside but Amar pulled me back. 'J, save a bed for me all right?' I called and Jenna pulled up her thumbs as she raced Rick for a good bed. I turned around and looked at my brother. 'Hey, what's up?' I asked. 'I guess Damon didn't take you to see Tori,' he said as he pulled me somewhat further away from the dorm. I shook my head. 'He told me about what happened to Four and why he isn't allowed to talk to me,' I said, then lingered. 'Thank you for saving him,' I whispered and hugged him. He smiled. 'Of course.' 'Damon didn't tell me everything, he told me that Four's engaged in some sort of mission, but that's it,' I said softly. He raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not going to tell you, Ris!' He said.

That didn't deter me at all, I would get him to tell me eventually! 'It's just, I'm worried,' I said truthfully. It was true, I was, what if that mission was dangerous? He sighed. 'All I can tell you is that it has something to do with Erudite and Abnegation. We're trying to figure out what exactly, and Four's role in this is important.' I nodded. 'Befriending Eric?' I asked, thinking about Jenna's words from earlier. Amar's eyes turned incredulous: I was right. 'How did you know?' He asked curtly. 'Sorry, A, but it's obvious to me with that information. Four is trying to befriend Eric by acting on the thing the latter likes: trashing other people,' I said. He sighed. 'And besides, Eric is a former Erudite, so now I know,' I finished. 'You can't tell anyone about this, Iris, not even Jenna!' He whispered. I shook my head. 'Jenna was the one suspecting it, brother, and you know her. She won't stop until she knows!'

He sighed deeply. 'FINE, just Jenna, okay?' I nodded. 'Even though you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, I'm really happy you're here, sis,' he said and pulled me in another hug. I laughed and agreed. 'I'm sorry for that, it's just... Tobias, and I wanted to know everything. But I'm really happy to be here as well.' He nodded and grinned. 'You have to do something, Ris,' he said and told me to wait there. He walked over to the dorm again and opened the door. 'Zeke!' He called. 'SHE STARTED IT!' I heard Zeke call and I burst out in laughter. 'No, it's not that. But Jenna, stop trashing Zeke, you're way stronger. Zeke, I want to speak with you,' Amar called back. I chuckled, Jenna looked sweet but damn that girl could hit. Zeke appeared in the doorway, holding his arm. 'That girl of yours,' he growled at me. I grinned, 'I could say girl of YOURS.' He blushed, but grinned cheekily. 'What did we do?' He asked, turning to Amar.

The latter smiled big. 'I need my two favourite cheeky bastards to throw a party tonight.' 'Hey!' Zeke and I exclaimed, then looked at each other and started laughing. 'He's right though,' Zeke said. I nodded, still laughing. 'Right, why would we throw a party, we're initiates?' I asked. 'Yes, that's why,' Amar said. 'The instructor asks two initiates to throw a party every year, and I think that the two of you would do well.' Zeke and I grinned at each other. 'We got this, A,' I said. 'Great,' he said and nodded. 'Make it a real Dauntless party, Zeke I'm leaving it to you to tell her what that includes. Tonight all initiates will be friendly, the competition starts tomorrow.' Zeke nodded in response. 'I've never heard of this rule, but who cares, PARTY!' I chuckled. 'I'll leave you to it,' Amar said. 'It better be the best party ever, Lauren and I placed a bet on it.' Zeke and I nodded firmly. Amar walked away and we looked at each other. 'Lots of music?' He suggested. 'Hell to the yes,' I grinned.

'Can you even dance or are you too stiff?' He joked. I put my hand on my heart, 'ouch!' He chuckled. 'Frankly, my dear, Amar and my aunt Tori taught me how to dance Dauntless-style!' I smirked. His eyes widened, 'they weren't supposed to do that!' I nodded and winked. 'They knew that.' I walked back to the dorm and Zeke followed me. All initiates eyed us curiously. 'Ris, can't you stay out of trouble for... Once?' Jenna smirked as she waved at me from across the dorm. 'J, that's outrageous, why would I!' I grinned and Zeke laughed. I walked over to Rick and Jenna and sat down on my bed. Our beds were across from Zeke, Shauna and Four's, we were in for something...

I looked at Four and he was glaring, so I glared back 'So what did Amar say?' Rick asked, leaning past Jenna to look at Zeke and me. He had claimed the bed next to Jenna's and would be sharing air with Eric whose bed was on Rick's other side. 'Well, we're actually not allowed to tell,' Zeke said with a grin. 'You guys suck,' Shauna said, her voice sounded mockingly. Four smirked at Shauna and she grinned at him before both looking at Zeke. We had probably missed something, but it was funny anyways.

I smiled at Four, even though he glared back, but I'd just really missed his smirk. 'Well, I found new friends!' He said, pointing at Jenna, Rick and me. 'And what kind of friends,' Four said with his eyebrows raised. 'Friends who'll kick your Dauntless-born asses!' Jenna said, throwing her hands up in the air. Rick and I high-fived her. Shauna and Zeke laughed. 'Fair enough. We'll see,' she nodded. We chatted somewhat more, Four being taciturn as always, probably thinking of acrimonious remarks to have Eric believe he really disliked us, even though we were in fact his best friends. Eric was talking to Layla, but I could see that he was paying attention to us. What was his deal?

'Guys, we have to go,' Tim said, beckoning us from the doorway. We nodded and walked outside of the dorm. 'What do you and Zeke have to do?' Jenna whispered when we walked up to the cafeteria. 'Party tonight. Don't tell,' I said softly. 'Do you mind?' She smiled and shook her head. 'Of course not, Ris. I don't know him that well yet. And besides, you have... You know.' I nodded. 'Well I bemoan that relation at the moment, ' I whispered, making sure Eric couldn't hear us. She grimaced. 'You'll get there, Rissie.' I smiled, 'thanks J.' She gave me a nod and we walked over to Amar and Lauren.

'Initiates, now you've seen your new abode, it's time to get rid of those transfer clothes all right!' Jenna, Rick, Tim and I cheered. 'Once you've changed into your new clothes and you've burnt your old ones until they've turned into distant ashed-memories, you'll have the day to yourselves. Lauren and I will meet you in the cafeteria at dinner time. Use today to get to know Dauntless and each other, it's what counts,' he finished, and directed the boys to a room to get their new clothes. Lauren took Layla, Jenna and me with her and had us choose from a wide range of clothes. Jenna and my eyes almost popped out of our heads. 'Aren't used to this, girls?' Layla snickered as she saw our surprised faces. We shook our heads shyly.

I scanned through the clothes and grabbed a tight black shirt, a dark gray pants and a black leather jacket. 'Girls, grab some other clothes for the rest of the week,' Lauren indicated. 'You're not able to buy clothes yet, because you're initiates.' I nodded. I grabbed another pair of pants, training shoes, a sweatpants for the training sessions, a sweat shirt, a few more shirts and a dress. 'A dress?' Jenna asked surprised. 'Trust me,' I winked and put all my clothes in a bag, except for my first chosen clothes. I took off my Abnegation ensemble and changed into my new life. 'Jeez, Ris,' Jenna chuckled when she looked at me. 'Who knew that you had boobs like those.' I burst into laughter. 'And J, look at you! Who knew you had a waist!' She grinned. 'I knew it was somewhere.' Layla's eyebrows were raised, stupid stuck up former Erudite.

I was shocked by my own thoughts, that was rude... I guess Dauntless-Four was rubbing off on me. 'Are you ready?' Lauren asked and we nodded in return. We walked out again, carrying our bags. As we walked out, so did the boys. Four and Zeke had already been wearing tight black clothes, but Rick and Tim hadn't. It impressed me to see how someone's appearance could change so much. They looked intimidating, even Tim who looked so sweet before! I wouldn't underestimate him during the fights, that's for sure. I caught Four's eyes, his eyes showed surprise; he hadn't seen me in anything but loose clothes before, who knew I was a girl beneath them? He was trying to look away, but in some way he couldn't, and I couldn't either. 'Dang, Jenna, you look good,' I heard Zeke say.

I broke my gaze with Four and looked at Zeke. His faced flashed the cheeky grin again and Jenna blushed a deep shade of red. 'Well thank you, Zeke,' she smiled and nodded at him. Eric walked up to Layla and they walked away together. Four walked over to us and pulled me with him when Eric and Layla were out of sight. 'You know I can't talk to you, but I need to say this. Damn it, you look great,' he whispered into my ear. My knees trembled and I tried to keep my blush from creeping onto my cheeks. 'So do you,' I whispered back. We looked into each others eyes, saying so much with just one gaze. He nodded at me and walked after Eric and Layla.

I watched him walk away and a smile played on my lips.

 _Dauntless was going to be great._


	13. What Happened? 13

**Chapter 13!**

 **A special thanks to my reviewers and favourites/followers! You guys are a real support. I'm almost reaching the 1000 views!**

 **It makes me really happy to read the reviews and thanks to the ones taking the time to write them.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Jenna lets Zeke wear the pants. - Haha.**

 _Iris_

I walked back to my friends and found Jenna and Rick smiling at me. Zeke's eyebrows were raised and he looked curious. 'What's up with you and my boy?' He asked. I grinned and walked over to the cafeteria. 'Let's go, Zeke, we have to make some arranges for tonight.' 'See you later,' Jenna and Rick called after me and pushed Zeke towards me. 'Bye!' I called back and pulled him with me. 'Iris!' He said when we sat down at one of the tables. 'He knows Jenna and Rick, and he knows you as well?' He asked confused. 'What did Four tell you?' I asked surprised. 'Well, he was really rude to Jenna and Rick, so I asked him what was wrong with him: he never acted like that before. He asked if I could just trust him, so I said that I'm his friend but I hardly know him enough to trust him,' he explained. 'Then he told me that Jenna trusts him.'

I nodded, 'so do I, but I can't tell you more.' He shook his head, understandingly. 'Right, I can't tell anyone either.' I shook my head frantically. 'No, you'd better not cause dissemination!' He crooked a smile. 'I'm not an idiot, don't worry.' I blushed slightly. 'Sorry, it's just really important.' He nodded, 'it's okay, really.' Then the cheeky grin flashed onto his face. 'Now let's get the party started, cheeky bastard.' I chuckled. 'Let's do this.' We sat there for two hours, working out every small detail. 'Now it's time to get started on our entrance,' he said with a grin and pulled me towards the training court.

 _Four_

Pretending I liked Eric and Layla was difficult. I loathed them both, and traipsing after them like some sort of dog annoyed me. It felt like I'd descended on the social ladder, walking around with people I disliked yet had to impress. Being rude to the ones I liked felt like I was perverting my mind, even though I was doing it for the sake of the faction. Meaning, especially for the ones I liked and loved, to keep them safe, which was a good way to goad me. Eric looked at me and noticed my sullen expression. 'Are you bored?' He asked amused and raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head. 'That's just my face. Where do you want to go?' He leaned against the wall and stared at me. My palms became sweaty, his gaze was like he looked right through me. 'What's up with you and those stiffs?' He asked. Oh God. 'Nothing, I just think they have to prove themselves. I don't think they deserve to be here,' I said curtly. He nodded approvingly. 'What do you think about that blond one, I saw you looking at her,' he stated. I clenched my fist and squinted my eyes. What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, she annoys the hell out of me. Are you done with the third degree?' I snapped. He smiled without emotion and nodded. 'Right, that's good, because we need to keep an eye on her.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Why would I look at her for longer than necessary?' Layla laughed and threw her hair on her back. 'Because she's important, she leads us to the person we came to Dauntless for.' My mind went blank. They were looking for Tobias... For me. Eric stared at Layla as if he wanted to kill her for providing me with significant information. 'Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling the stiff. At least in this way she's some kind of useful,' I said while trying to maintain my sullen face. I tried to make my voice sound as malignant as I possibly could, because I was hurting as I spoke those words. That girl was everything to me, not just some artifact! Eric stared at me for a few seconds and I glared back. He nodded at Layla.

'Iris leads us to Tobias Eaton. He's the son of the Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton. Jeanine and Marcus are working together on something and Marcus only wants to work with her when she brings him back Tobias,' Layla explained. Damn it Marcus! Leave me alone... My heart started pounding, I had to play this well, or I could end up getting shipped off to my father. 'And what's the stiff's role in this exactly?' I asked. Eric's face turned sullen. 'Tobias was dating _that_.' He scowled as he said the word "that". I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, how badly I wanted to punch him in his arrogant face! Yelling how he shouldn't be talking about her like that, but I couldn't... And I really shouldn't.

'Well, he escaped right on time, didn't he,' I said and smirked. Eric looked amused and Layla laughed. My stomach almost turned, they were sick... 'Jeanine and Marcus think he's still alive and we have to get information from the stiff,' Eric said. I nodded. 'How will you even get the information from her?' I asked sarcastically. 'It's not like you enjoy talking to her.' He crooked a smile. 'Of course not. Jeanine ordered us to torture her should we need to. Take out her brother if he resists or causes trouble, but I think that some truth serum may help as well. Eric likes the first option though,' Layla said, laughing.

My legs were shaking. How could I stand there hearing them talking about TORTURING MY GIRLFRIEND?! I had to report this to Damon immediately, I had to keep her safe, but how?! 'What happens when you find him and Marcus has him back?' I asked, keeping my voice as neutral as possible. 'What do you think, that we're letting you in on all our secretes? I don't even know if you are to be trusted,' Layla scoffed. I nodded. 'Right. Something else,' I said, trying to direct the conversation to a safer topic. 'Please tell me you know how to fight, because what else we have a lot of work to do,' I said, eyeing the both of them. Layla's face fell, she was a typical Erudite: she wouldn't make the cut, and I was glad about that. Eric's body was sturdy, he looked like he was trained, and therefore his eyes showed confidence. 'Let's go,' I said, using my low voice to intimidate them. I walked off to the one of the training courts with Eric and Layla following me. I was ready to throw some punches.

 _Iris_

'Zeke,' I whined. 'We have to eat. Aren't you starving?' He chuckled. 'What is it with you and food?' I shook my head. 'My body is lacking it at the moment, can we go? We've been practicing for so long!' He nodded. 'Let's get you some real food, I bet the Abnegation food wasn't much.' I grinned. 'Nor appreciated. Horrendous salads.' He laughed and we walked out of the training court. When we did, we saw Four, Eric and Layla walking out of one of the other training courts. They looked sweaty, like they'd been training the entire afternoon. I looked at Zeke, we looked sweaty as well, what would they think of us?

'Take a quick shower guys, you've got to be decompressed for tonight,' Zeke grinned. I nudged him and giggled. 'Don't tell anything!' He shook his head and laughed. 'You seem to be happy, even though you've just lost your boyfriend, stiff,' Eric said amused. My heart skipped a beat, and I deliberately didn't look at Four. 'What?' I asked shocked. 'Yeah, Tobias, you know, your ex-boyfriend. The one who's either dead or alive somewhere?' He said with a smile. I gritted my teeth as I saw that smile. I hated that guy with all my heart, sick bastard.

I clenched my fist and stormed up to him. 'THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU ARROGANT SON OF A-' I yelled when Zeke pulled me back. 'Iris!' He said firmly. 'He's not worth it!' Eric started laughing and Layla giggled. Four pretended to smile, but I could see the pain in his eyes, and so did Zeke. 'Well, it kind of is. We're looking for him. Tell us when you find him, all right?' Layla said. That witch... 'You tell me,' I said, and my voice cracked. 'You are pathetic, ALL OF YOU.' I stared at Eric first, then at Layla... And then at Four. His gaze was cold, but I knew his heart wasn't. I shook my head and pulled Zeke with me. 'Iris, I'm sorry,' he said softly when we arrived in the cafeteria. 'I had no idea your boyfriend was-' I raised my hand and hugged him. He hugged me in response and nodded. 'Let's throw a raving party, yeah?'

I smiled. 'Definitely.'


	14. What Happened? 14

**Chapter 14!**

 **Thanks to vampireprincessofempire for reviewing, I really love those!  
**  
 **UPDATE: I'VE REACHED 1000 VIEWS! Passed it, even! Thanks to everything who's favourited and followed. Huge thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Eric asks Iris to dance with him.**

 _Jenna_

Rick, Tim, Shauna, Dax, Jace and I had spent the afternoon talking about our past lives and building friendships. I really liked Tim and Shauna, they were very loquacious, especially Tim! He grew up in Amity with his parents and two sisters. He was part of a triplets, but he was the only one who had chosen Dauntless today. He was not the person to disparage, because even though he grew up there, he was more Dauntless than Amity. I would know, I'd never been wrong about anyone ever. Iris told me once that I always see through people, which is true. Dax and Jace were nice, but they had a voracious appetite, they stuffed their faces with "hamburgers", "cake" and more. Before this day, I had no idea that those foods even existed! Apparently, the Dauntless' were hungry all day long. 'That's what we do, J,' Shauna laughed when she saw my face. 'We train and eat a lot!' Rick and I shared a look that said it all.

 _We finally got rid of those damned salads_.

'You know, it looks good, but I'm still kind of high on the peace bread. If I start ripping the food out of your hands, it's worn-off, all right?' Tim said with a grin. We all laughed and nodded. 'Right, well, I could eat,' Rick said. I fully agreed, that cake looked delicious! I wasn't really keen on eating meat, so I'd probably be stuffing my face with cake and that yellow brownish stuff, what was it again? Oh right! Shauna had called it "fries". We were about to stand up when we heard someone screaming. Uh oh, that sounded like... I looked up quickly and saw Iris screaming. It was lucid, Eric had provoked this reaction, because she hardly ever got mad. He must've said something bad.

She ran up to Eric, but Zeke pulled her back, telling her he wasn't worth it. 'You are pathetic, ALL OF YOU!' She said, then stared at Eric, Layla and finally at Four. From this distance I could see thatFour was hurting, and it broke my heart. All he probably wanted was to be with us, this new choosing was as nerve-wrecking for him as it was for us. At least we had each other, but he was bound to hang around with Eric and Layla and be cogent.

I did really miss him. Tobias was one of my best friends and we'd gone through a lot together, especially when he entrusted me with the story about his dad during our volunteering job in the hospital. That's when I first realised how much he meant to me, as he was like a brother. He and Iris had spent days trying to teach Rick and me everything Amar taught them, because Rick and I had asked them to. They had no idea we had been planning on joining them in Dauntless. Abnegation and our parents had felt like a prison to us so we decided to dissemble and did everything we were supposed to do. Except for our usual meet ups with Tobias and Iris, as those were the only things that kept the four of us going.

Iris and Zeke walked over to us when he pulled her arm and said something. She raised her hand and wrapped her arm around him, and he wrapped his around her. I smiled, Zeke was frank, and nice. I glanced at Four again, but he'd gone back to his new attitude and the only thing I could do for him was hoping he was able to keep it up. I stood up and walked over to Zeke and Iris just to hug to latter. 'What did he do?' Rick demanded and stood next to me, as he and Tim had apparently followed me. 'He talked about Tobias,' Iris said, her face sullen. Tim was the only one looking confused. 'He was my boyfriend back in Abnegation, and he was the leader's son. He went missing three days ago,' she explained quickly. His face fell. 'That's terrible, I'm sorry.' She smiled and shook her head. 'It's all right, I'm here now and I've got you guys!' He nodded quickly.

'Now PLEASE can we get something to eat?' She asked, sounding voracious. I laughed, 'we were about to!' We walked over to the buffet and grabbed plates of food. 'Tonight's going to be epic,' Zeke grinned when we had all sat down again. 'Why?' Rick and Tim asked with their mouths full. Iris, who was sitting in between, raised her eyebrows at the both of them as she grinned. 'And you're supposed to be from the two well-mannered factions?' Tim shook his head. 'Not anymore, I was perfidious towards my family and came here. I deserve to do this.' We all laughed and Iris nodded. 'Fair enough.' 'But, what's happening tonight?' Rick asked seriously. 'Well, let's just say that Amar asked his two favourite cheeky bastards to arrange something,' Zeke said.

I frowned, 'aw man, why are you one of his favourite cheeky bastards? He's known me so much longer!' He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. 'It's okay, Jenna. You've got plenty of time to try and prove you're cheekier than me.' Shauna smirked. 'No one's cheekier than you.' He shook his head proudly. 'Exactly.' We laughed. We finished our food and chatted until Amar joined us an hour later. He whispered something into Iris' ear and she nodded in return. 'ATTENTION PEOPLE OF DAUNTLESS, I NEED EVERYONE IN THE TRAINING COURT, ASAP!' He yelled loudly and everyone in the cafeteria stood up. 'That includes you, you, you, you, you and you,' he said, pointing at Rick, Tim, Shauna, Jace, Dax and me. We all groaned and stood up. Zeke and Iris waved happily and turned to Amar. 'Get it done, guys. Twenty minutes,' I heard the latter say. 'Okay,' Iris said, and they ran out of the hall. Amar caught up with us and shoved us all into the training court.

 _Iris_

Zeke and I hung the last decorations and stood still to look at our work. The cafeteria was covered in lights and it was dark. We put down a large stereo set so the music would be clear, and on all tables were drinks and certain foods. That's what Amar had been doing all afternoon, secretly getting the equipment. Zeke grinned and high-fived me. 'Well done Shorty,' he said. My heart skipped a beat. Shorty... That's what Tobias used to call me. I smiled, as I realised that even though it had been the wrong guy who said it, the right one would eventually be able to call me like that again. 'You too, tall one,' I said with a nod. We looked around whether we'd forgot anything, but we'd done it all! And right on time, because Amar ran back into the cafeteria. 'You guys rea- wow! This looks amazing!' He called and pulled up his thumbs. 'I'll go get them, you take your positions!'

Zeke and I nodded as he ran away again. 'Are you nervous?' He asked as I looked at him. 'Yeah, quite,' I admitted. 'You?' He nodded. 'You'll do great,' we told each other and laughed. 'We got this,' I added. We nodded at each other and absconded. He hid in a hall way on the left of the cafeteria, and I hid in a hall way on the right. We could see each other, but no one else could see us. Yet. My legs were pretty much shaking and my heart was pounding. Was I really about to do this?

I heard people coming in and exulting as they understood what was happening. It was a party meant for the initiates, but everyone was welcome. Which was why half Dauntless was standing in the cafeteria right then. I put a hand on my belly and tried to breathe calmly. Even though my mind raced solicitously, I knew that we would at least have a few fans out there. 'Hello initiates and other Dauntless folks! Tonight is going to be one hell of a party, thanks to my two favourite cheeky bastards. They've got a great party planned for you, and by turning on the music, I'm passing the pic onto them. Give it up for: Zeke Padrad and Iris Valentine!' He called, and turned on the music.

Zeke ran onto our improvised stage, a mat, introducing the song we'd chosen for that night. Don't Worry. _'We can own the night, don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout a thing,_ ' he sang. I ran onto the stage as well and sang with him. We danced along with the beat, our made up choreography and he took the first stanza. Everybody was exulting as we danced and sung, dancing along with us. Amar, Jenna, Rick, Tim, Shauna, Dax and Jace were jumping, waving their arms in the air. Eric's face was like he was pissed, and annoyed that he had to watch us and take part in the party. Layla's face was quite the same, all though she seemed to be enjoying it somewhat more, it was just that Eric was watching her. Four's faced showed an incredulous smile. He stood behind Eric, so the latter couldn't see his smile, but he looked proud as he looked at his best friend and his girlfriend rocking the stage.

My heart was pounding even harder when it was time for my stanza. _'Let's get down to business, and show me what you've got,_ ' I started and Zeke and I continued dancing as I had the crowd exult and throw up their arms when I finished my part. He twirled me around during the instrumental part and then it was time for the -in my eyes- creepiest part, the rap. I would do it, with Zeke join in halfway. I looked at the crowd and noticed that they were really enjoying it, so an unknown feeling spread itself in my stomach. I was truly happy, for the first time in my life. Apart from having my parents there, I finally was where I belonged.

' _Yeah, on the rooftop, surrounded by the stars and views hot_ ,' I started, and people started whistling. I continued and Zeke fell in, making it even better. We kept dancing, singing and finally finished the song. 'YOU WERE AMAZING!' We called at each other as we hugged and the crowd clapped. We bowed and grinned. 'Good, because we've got a few more songs to do,' he winked. 'Good evening awesome people of our faction. As you could see and witness, the cheeky bastards nailed their entrance,' he called out loud. Most people laughed and exulted once more. 'Tonight will be the night of making friends, because when the morning comes, we'll have to punch them in the face during training,' I continued. People laughed again. 'So we suggest having a great night, filled with dancing, and finally...' Zeke said, trying to spark their interests:

'All initiates have to have a tattoo by the end of the party!' He called. All people exulted again, waving their hands in the air. 'Initiates meet at half past twelve, in front of the tattoo parlour. Not showing up means cowardice!' I yelled and the crowd went wild, screaming: 'DAUNTLESS, DAUNTLESS!' over and over again. Zeke turned on the music, playing the first tunes of Footloose. 'It's time to get footloose!' He yelled and we took our places again. We sang another couple of songs, and then let real bands do their jobs. I was really thankful for Amar and Tori, teaching me how to dance. I can't imagine the people in Abnegation even wanting to dance! But I did, and so did Jenna, Rick and secretly Four. He liked dancing with us, but when I glanced at him, I saw him sitting on a chair, accompanied by Eric and Layla. They seemed to be in a heated discussion, what would it be about?

I shrugged off those thoughts, I was there to have fun right now, dancing with my friends. I was jumping around with Rick and Tim as Jenna was dancing with Zeke. She was blushing brightly, and Zeke seemed to like that. Shauna danced with Amar, and Dax and Jace were stuffing their faces with food. AGAIN! What was wrong with them?! Rick and Tim were twirling me around, causing me to laugh. Yet, that stopped abruptly when I tripped over my own feet and almost fell down, when someone caught me. I let my fingers slide over my hero's arms. I recognized those arms anywhere. It was Four.

'What are you doing,' I hissed, subtly hinting my head at Eric. Four's eyes were blue, and loving, yet his body language was distant. He put me down on my two feet again and reached out his hand. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near me, what was he doing? 'Will you dance with me?' He asked. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. 'We are not supposed to,' I said softly, shaking my head. 'Punch me,' he hissed. I raised my eyebrows. 'Excuse me?' Since when had he become masochistic?

'This is Eric's plan, I need to grow close to you and get information from you on where Tobias is,' his voice was really soft. 'That includes you punching and rejecting me because I've been rude to you.' I could hardly understand him, but my mind raced. 'We have to be careful,' I said, then slapped his cheek. His eyebrows raised. 'I said púnch, Shorty. You can do way better than that.' I smiled, hearing my nickname. He blushed slightly. 'I know, but I didn't want to,' I explained. 'Try and look angry, and pose like we're fighting,' he said. His body language grew distant again, but his eyes were still blue, he didn't seem to be able to go cold now he was so close to me. 'I've missed you,' I said softly, trying to look as angry as possible while putting my hands on my hips. 'You always look funny when trying to pull a mad face,' he said, his voice like he wanted to laugh. 'So do you,' I said, can't helping another smile creeping on my face.

'I've missed you too. Now dance with me,' he smiled and started moving. I moved along, and after a few seconds we were into the beat again. Jenna and Zeke looked confused as they saw us dancing together, Rick grinned slightly, Tim didn't quite understand and I didn't blame him. Amar's mouth fell open and he clearly didn't understand what was happening. 'One second, Four,' he said, pulling Four away from me. I walked after them and heard Four explaining his new role as double-agent. 'We're talking about this later, it's dangerous!' Amar said with a sigh. 'But I do like seeing the two of you together again.' I smiled behind my hand to cover it. 'Me too.' Four nodded and looked at me, his eyes showing his happiness.

If Four had to act with me, then I would have to get to know more about what was going on, right? 'So I'm into the mission now?' I questioned. Both guys looked mad immediately. 'Most definitely not,' Four said curtly. 'I'm supposed to act along with you in a certain way, Four. I get to have some information!' I hissed. He looked at Amar and gritted his teeth. 'I don't want her in, but she's right, A.' Amar sighed again and nodded. 'Fine. But no telling Jenna!' I raised my eyebrows. 'OKAY FINE, just Jenna all right?! You stubborn pain in the ass,' he groaned. I covered my laugh with my hand. 'Sorry again, brother.' 'Now cover up this conversation, Ris,' he said with a slight smile. He knew that I was stubborn, he knew I was right, I had to be taken into the mission. What would make Eric think that Amar was just the overprotective brother? 'AMAR, JEEZ. I'M NOT READY FOR A NEW BOYFRIEND, AND I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T WANT HIM TO BE. LEAVE HIM ALONE WILL YOU,' I yelled loudly. Both guys winked at me, I winked back... And stomped off, back to my friends.

This was getting interesting.


	15. What Happened? 15

**Chapter 15!**

 **Thanks for the read guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when Four stops having four fears.**

 _Iris_

Holy shit. I raised up and grabbed my head. Where was I? I opened my eyes and felt my head sting. It was pounding so bad, what happened yesterday night? 'Great, you're awake.' I looked up and saw Jenna sitting up as well. My head didn't like the sudden movement and protested by hurting me even more. 'What happened?' I moaned, wanting to see how the others were doing, yet not willing to move my head again. 'We drank too much,' she said with a grin, then she groaned. 'Note to self. Do not smile.' I bit my lip to contain my laughter. 'I can't remember a single thing,' I said, my voice doubtful.

The last thing I could remember was stomping off from Four and Amar. Four flirted with me all night, "faking" nice for Eric, but actually meaning it. I remember drinking too much and my senses blurring. I had to try really hard not to kiss him, and it was hard on him as well. But I had no clue whether we had maintained that, or what the hell we had actually done. 'Yeah,' Jenna said and she bit her lip. 'I have something to tell you.' I raised my eyebrows inquisitively when Four raised up, shirtless. I looked at him and he looked at me. I looked around and Jenna, Four, Zeke and I were the only ones there! Where were the others? I looked at Four again, and suddenly I remembered everything.

Our mouths fell open as we remembered what had happened last night. He jumped up, grabbing his head as he did. I was mesmerized by his body. I had never seen him without a shirt before, and to be honest, damn. He looked incredible. His body was muscled and his arms were toned. 'Jenna, please tell me we didn't do what we think we did,' he hissed. His hair was wild and his eyes held a shocked expression. 'I can't do that,' Jenna said, shaking her head very softly. I put my head in my hands. 'We need to talk,' Four said softly, grabbing his shirt. 'Yes,' I said. 'One last question. J, how did we get here?' She blushed slightly. 'Well, Zeke and I may have been kissing, and everybody was passed out in the cafeteria, even Eric and Layla... So we walked in here, and found you guys doing ehh well,' she said softly. 'We walked out immediately though, came back later,' I heard Zeke mumble.

My mouth was hanging open again. I climbed out of bed, feeling my stomach turn as I did. Had we ruined the mission? Did Eric even know? I put on a pants and wanted to pull Four out of the dorm when Zeke sat up. 'I told you double dating would be cool,' he said with a slight grin. Four blushed slightly and pulled me with him. We walked over to the cafeteria and scanned it for Eric and Layla. They were still knocked out on the floor, and so were Dax, Jace, Rick and Tim. 'One heck of a party,' I mumbled.

He pulled me into a hallway and shook his head softly. 'I can't believe that that was our first time,' he said, his voice upset. I put my hand on his cheek. 'I know, I can't either. But we do love each other, the only thing we have to find out is whether Eric knows anything of our entire romance yesterday,' I said softly. 'We messed up big time,' he said, looking into my eyes. His eyes looked lost, like he was angry with himself and he was right. We had messed up, but as long as Eric had no idea... Nothing happened between us. 'The only thing we can do is pretend like nothing happened,' I said. He grabbed my hands. 'Which is hard, because I miss you and the others. When Eric proposed the idea of me flirting with you to get some information, I was so happy.' His voice was cracking, so I pulled him into a hug.

'It's not for long, you have to find out about Jeanine and then we can hopefully take him out,' I whispered. He nodded. We just stood there, hugging for a few seconds. 'I'm sorry for leaving you in Abnegation,' he said. I shook my head, immediately regretting it. 'I was really upset, but I regained hope when only Marcus' body was found. When I saw you again I admit, I was mad. But Damon explained it all. I understand, I'm so glad you're okay,' I whispered into his ear. He shivered. 'I can't wait until initiation is over,' he said softly. I looked into his eyes and he smiled as he let his lips brush over mine.

My heart started pounding, almost as hard as my head. He gave me a couple of kisses and broke away. 'I suggest us being rude again, yet you letting me flirt with you and no speaking of this whatsoever?' He suggested. I nodded slowly. 'Yes. Maybe I can kick your ass without feeling guilty then,' I grinned. He grinned in return. 'We'll see about that, Shorty.' We walked back towards the dorm and I felt my stomach turn again. 'Oh my god, alcohol' I mumbled and ran back to the dorm, running towards the toilet to throw it all out, with Four following me closely.

 _Four_

It's a few weeks later, and we were halfway through stage 2, fear landscapes, and we finished stage 1, fighting. Amar and Lauren had taught us how to throw knives, how to shoot with a gun, how to fight and in the mean time I had proven myself to be a "worthy" friend to Eric. Iris and I had pretended to sort of like each other so I could tell Eric untruths about Tobias Eaton. I told him that Iris had told me Tobias could be hiding in Amity. A few days later, Damon told me that a few Dauntless members had spotted Jeanine visiting Johanna, Amity's leader. Eric actually pushed me to spend as much time with Iris as I possibly could, because she would eventually tell me the truth, or so he thought. How stupid could he be, but I didn't mind.

He didn't know about Iris and me, about what had happened on the first night, so he'd grown to trust me. He had even told me what Jeanine was after and why Marcus wanted Tobias back. Jeanine was after people who were Divergent and Marcus wanted Tobias back because he suspected Tobias to be one. He made the deal that Jeanine could experiment every Divergent in his faction if, and only if, she would leave Tobias alone. Damon, Amar and Iris were shocked when I told them, did Marcus really have a heart? I couldn't be held back by him though, because now we'd figured out what Jeanine was planning, a lot of people were in danger. The fear landscapes were approaching, and all Divergent people would have to train to control their fears in a Dauntless way..

I had been slightly scared during the first stage, not for myself, but for my friends. Would they make it? It hadn't been easy, but Iris and I both won two times, Jenna and Zeke won once, and so did Rick, Tim, Shauna, Eric and Dax. It wasn't looking good for Jace and Layla who hadn't won once. Because we were with so few people, Amar had told us that nobody would be leaving after stage 1, not until the final test. One person would be leaving. I had won from Eric and Dax, Iris from Rick and Layla. All my friends were safe, and I was proud. However, that safety lasted until the second stage.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. I had just had my fear landscape, and I was still feeling the anxiety in my throat and the shivers were still running down my spine as the images of Marcus were flashing through my mind. 'Breathe,' I whispered. I felt myself calming down, but I felt solicitous for Iris. She was in her fear landscape right now, and I knew what the result would be. Amar and I had discussed it before, she was divergent, just like me, and also just like Amar.

But we weren't the only ones, unfortunately. Jenna and Tim had also been diagnosed as Divergent, which made it difficult for Amar to pretend that there was a fault in the system. He had to delete four fear landscapes, and Jeanine had told Damon that she would be visiting us to see whether it was a fault in the system or if one of the trainers hadn't done his job. Jeanine would be observing us the next day, so there was still a lot to do for us Divergents. Jenna, Tim and I had been able to practice, but Iris hadn't as she had been feeling ill during the past few weeks. I knew that she'd need me once she got back, because she needed my help on how to think like a true Dauntless soldier.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Amar walked out, supporting Iris. 'Four, why are you still here,' he scolded. 'Eric's been pushing me to spend more time with her to get more information on Tobias,' I explained quickly, then looked at Iris. Her face was pale and her eyes were watery. 'Shorty,' I whispered, taking her face into my hands. She turned her head away, and avoided my eyes. 'What happened?' I asked demanding as I looked at Amar. 'She has another fear, which brings the total to six,' he said, shaking her. 'Ris, snap out of it! You're back, okay?' She looked up and shook her head. 'Not okay,' she said, pulled her arm out of his grip and she ran off.

'WAIT!' He yelled after her. 'WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS!' But she didn't listen and kept running. The door slammed close behind her and I stared at Amar. 'What happened in there?!' He shook his head. 'She is most definitely divergent, T. Jeanine is observing all fear landscapes tomorrow, we have to help her. And besides, you should probably talk to her about her new fear,' he said softly. I raised my eyebrows, 'why, what is it?' He shook his head. 'I'd better not-' he started, but I cut him off firmly. 'A, what is it?' What could her fear possibly be? 'It's...' he said, then sighed as he looked into my eyes.

 _'It's you, T.'_


	16. What Happened? 16

**Hey guys, chapter 16's ready!**  
 **Iris' P.O.V on what's happened in her fear landscape!**  
 **Thanks again for reading, you're the best!**

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm looking for a beta reader and writer! Should you want to be, please PM me! I'm hoping for a few messages :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Tobias actually turns into Marcus.**

 _Iris_

 _I was sitting on a chair, in a room back in Abnegation. I looked around and immediately realised that I wasn't actually there. I wasn't physically there, because I was lying in a chair back in Dauntless. Right. The fact that I was aware of being in a simulation was not good. It was nothing new; Amar had already told me that he suspected me being Divergent, but knowing was more frightening than suspecting. I knew that I didn't belong in just one faction- even though Dauntless came quite close to the expectations of how I wanted to live- but I was more than Dauntless. And so were Tobias, Jenna and Tim. Rick was more than Dauntless as well, but thankfully, he wasn't Divergent like us. I wanted to stand up, but felt like I was glued to the chair. Oh no, no, please no…_

 _I felt something tickle on my leg, something that crawled up to my thigh. More tickles followed, and because I knew what it was, it was as much a tickle as it was a nightmare. My body was COVERED in spiders! My heart was pounding like a drum set during a solo and I started screaming and moving my chair to get away, but I couldn't. I knew that it was a fear simulation, but I still hated the damn animals and the way they made me feel. I bit my lip hard and looked down. They crawled up my arms, and I tried to wave them so the spiders would fall off. I screamed and kicked, but nothing helped. 'This isn't real,' I said, clenching my fists. 'This is not real.' I took a deep breath and moved my chair to the side. Suddenly, the legs of the chair went off the ground and I fell on my side._

 _The feeling of crawling spiders went away and when I looked up, I found myself in a dark room. I stuck out my hands and felt the walls. They were quite close to me, causing my heart to start pounding again. I wrapped my arms around my now spiderless yet shaking body. I walked around, trying to find a door when… 'Krrr.' I heard a tearing sound, as the walls started moving. My breath started racing as I felt like there was no more air, I was going to die! I ran up to one of the walls, trying to push it back. 'No, don't squash me,' I called and pushed as hard as I could. No, no wait it wasn't going to flatten me like a pancake, it wasn't real. I stood still, closed my eyes and put my hands on the wall. All of a sudden, I felt the wall changing. What was happening? I tried to feel what happened, and my hands came in contact with a doorknob. A door! I had to get out, immediately. I opened the door quickly and ran outside into a bright light._

 _Then I found myself standing on a thin square, very, very high above the ground. My body trembled and almost caused me to fall off. I positioned my feet firmly and kept breathing. How could I get off, I NEEDED to get off… I looked around and saw that the square continued behind me. I could walk across a thin path to get to a building. I could climb down? I started walking, the thin path getting thinner. I tried to breathe in and out instead of ininoutinoutoutoutout-dying-INoutoutoutout-dyingagain. I experienced trouble concentrating on my breath, causing me to put my foot wrong and slipping off the path. I screamed loudly as I was able to grab the edge of the path and dangled… what was it, four kilometres above the ground? I looked down and kept screaming, hoping that somebody could get me down._

 _'AMAR!' I screamed. 'TOBIAS, JENNA, RICK, PLEASE HELP ME!' I yelled. I looked at my hands which were slowly slipping away and closed my eyes. 'This is not real. I'm not actually going to die,' I whispered, and let my hands slip. I kept my eyes closed and pulled my knees up to my chin during my fall. My body felt weightless, yet my stomach felt angry and I felt slightly nauseated by the idea that I was falling from a building. When would I be down?… when would I know when I had reached the- HOLY SHIT. I fell on the ground and felt a sudden pang of major pain before I was directed to my new fear. It felt like I broke all my bones! I opened my eyes quickly and drew in a shaky breath when I realised I found myself on the floor in my new fear._

 _I moved my hands around and felt grass intertwining with my fingers. Grass? I stood up and walked around. I was walking around in nature, this was not a fear of mine? 'Hello?' I asked, trying to figure out what I was doing there. Was it a sort of break from my fears? I could use it. I came across an open field, and immediately found out what was wrong. I saw black smoke rise, and the field burst out in flames. 'NO!' I called, and tried to run away from the flames. Fire… I was running hard, but the fire caught up with me quickly when.. I stumbled upon a branch of a tree and tripped. I rolled over the ground and tried to crawl away._

 _'No, no, no,' I cried when the flames came close. I crawled backwards and fell into a puddle of water. I had to do something with it, but what could I do?! THINK IRIS! There was no bucket around, nothing. I looked at the water and saw my face in the reflection. My reflection Iris was shaking her head, causing my heart to skip a beat. 'This is not real, I can do everything,' I said and put my right hand into the puddle and raised my left hand towards the nearing flames. My left hand started spewing water, I used myself as a pump. The flames went down because of the water, and when every single flame was spewed down, I took a few deep breaths to calm my beating heart, and I fell back into the water, causing me to fall through._

 _I was standing in a room. It was slightly dark, but I could still see enough. 'Iris,' I heard a voice say. I turned around immediately, recognizing the voice. It was Tobias. He was standing there in his black clothes, looking handsome as always. His eyes looked worried though, what was going on? 'Tobi,' I said, sighing relieved and I ran up to him. When I wanted to hug him, I bumped into glass and fell on the ground. I immediately jumped up and started pounding on the glass to get it to break. He was pounding on it as well, when I noticed that he was standing in a glass box. He looked scared and I tried to throw my shoulder against the glass but it was too thick. All of a sudden I heard a sound… water? My heart stopped._

 _The glass box was filling itself with water._

 _'TOBI!' I screamed and tried to kick the glass, but nothing worked. 'IRIS,' He yelled. 'HELP ME!' I ran around the room, looking for objects, but I was too scared. I couldn't find anything. 'THERE'S NOTHING HERE!' I yelled. A lump formed in my throat as I saw Tobias standing there in that box. I had to find something, what else he would die! Suddenly, the water started flowing harder and harder. I ran back to Tobias, knowing that I could find anything. I HAD to keep trying to break the glass. I kept pounding, kicking and looking at the love of my love. He had to make it… I realised I was bawling my eyes out, vociferating his name over and over again. The box was nearly filled, and Tobias took his last deep breath._

 _'I love you,' he whispered, drew in his breath and was soaked by the water. He was floating and my mind was racing._ _I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I looked at the glass, and saw my reflection again. 'THE WATER!' I called out, referring to my realisation that it wasn't real in the last fear. I could do everything! I put my hands on the glass and focused on breaking it. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of breaking glass and all the water and Tobias flowed out of the box. 'Iris!' He called as he coughed, and I wanted to run up to him, but I fell down through the puddle of water. Again._

 _I found myself on the floor again, but this time I recognized it. I was in Dauntless. I crawled up and recognised the room. It was the training court, why was I there? I walked around when I heard a voice say my name. I turned around quickly and saw Jenna. 'J, am I done?' I asked surprised. She raised her eyebrows. 'I don't know what you mean, but I think that you'd better get out of here, Ris,' she said firmly. 'Why?' I asked, my heart pounding in my throat. 'Because he's coming for you.' 'He?' I asked confused. This is not usually one of my fears…_

 _Jenna wanted to pull me along, but we couldn't get far before I heard a door being thrown open. 'There he is,' Jenna whispered and pulled me behind her. I looked up and saw… Tobias? Why would I be afraid of… 'LEAVE HER ALONE,' Jenna yelled at Tobias. What was she saying? I didn't want my own boyfriend to leave me alone! He just almost died, I wanted him in my arms! 'How could I,' Tobias snapped at her. As he walked up, he looked dangerously angry. What was going on? 'Tobias,' I said softly, and I wanted to walk up to him but Jenna pulled me back. 'Don't, Iris!' She snapped. 'WHY NOT,' I called out, throwing my hands in the air. What in the HELL was happening?!_

 _'He's tried throwing you off the chasm, to kill the baby!' She called back. My body stiffened. 'B-baby?' I asked, my voice cracked at the end. 'YES, what's wrong with you, you're pregnant!' She called back. I shook my head. 'No, I-I can't be, I'm just ill, I have the f-flu,' I stumbled upon my words and kept shaking my head. Tobias walked up to us and threw Jenna aside. 'What are you doing?!' I yelled angrily, upset with him for hurting Jenna. 'I don't want you in my life anymore,' he hissed, as his eyes looked into mine. 'Why?' I asked with a gasp._

 _'Because I told you I DON'T WANT KIDS, YOU KNOW I DON'T. I CAN'T HAVE THEM, YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO MY FATHER!' He yelled and threw me on the ground. 'I'M NOT,' I called and stood up again. 'Oh no?' He asked sarcastically, pointing at my stomach. I looked down and saw a huge round belly. I put my hand on it and my belly moved. The baby was kicking… 'Tobi, you'll never turn into your father,' I tried to tell him, but he looked furious. 'I can't deal with this,' he spat, then took a few steps back and pulled out his gun. He was going to kill me. 'Tobi, please,' I pleaded, but before I could do anything, his eyes grew black as he raised his gun… and shot himself._

'NO!' I screamed, and suddenly jumped up from my chair in Dauntless. The sound had brought me back to the fear landscape room. I was gasping for air and shivering all over my body. 'Iris, sis, you're back, it's okay! You're back,' I heard Amar's voice say. I looked up and saw my brother walking up to me. I was still breathing heavily and I shook my head. 'He died… almost twice,' I whispered, my voice barely audible. 'It's okay,' he said and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and tried not to cry, because of my last fear. I could handle all my fears, except for him dying. And that last fear… that couldn't be true right?

'Ris,' Amar asked after a few minutes. My breathing had gone down to normal, my heart was still pounding but no longer feeling like it would implode. 'Yes?' I asked softly. 'Are you… pregnant?' He asked confused. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. His familiar eyes, like mom and dad's. 'I don't know,' I admitted truthfully. 'I've been thinking about it a lot lately, because I keep feeling ill… I don't know what to do.' He nodded. 'Let's get you out of this room, we'll talk about it in the cafeteria.' I nodded in return and he helped me up. I was aware of my face being like a zombie, but that was how I felt as well. He supported me towards the door when I heard him speak.

'Four, why are you still here,' he scolded. Oh gosh, Four had been waiting for me the entire time. I wanted to look at him, but I couldn't. If my suspicions were correct, I had become pregnant that first night in Dauntless. He didn't want kids because he was afraid it would bring out the same urges in him as it had in Marcus, even though they were two completely different people. The fact that I was carrying his child and would probably be ruining his life broke me. I couldn't look at him, I really couldn't. 'Eric's been pushing me to spend more time with her to get more information on Tobias,' Four explained quickly and walked up to me _._

My eyes became blurry as I wanted to hug him so badly. 'Shorty,' he whispered while taking my face into his hands. His hands were warm as they cupped my cheeks, and his thumbs stroke my cheeks softly. Even though him touching me like that and saying my nickname felt good and familiar, I was broken with guilt. I turned my head away, avoiding his eyes. 'She has another fear, which brings the total to six,' Amar said and started shaking me. 'Ris, snap out of it! You're back, okay?' I may have been back, but I had to fix this. I looked up at both guys and shook my head. 'Not okay,' I said, pulled my arm out of Amar's grip and I ran out of the room. 'WAIT!' He yelled after me, 'WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS!' But I didn't listen. I had to get away. Divergent AND pregnant with a highly likely Divergent baby… could Jeanine want anything more to test?

I ran off to the dorm, when I realised that the dorm would probably be the first place anyone would be looking for me. I continued running, trying to avoid as many people as possible, and ran up to the chasm. The last time I was there, I had seen a secret spot behind the water, and I wanted to find a way to get there. There was a way, but it required some climbing skills. I looked back at all those times I climbed the tree to get to Tobias' room. I nodded, I got this. I climbed over the railing towards another railing. My palms were getting sweaty when I looked at my fate if I were to fall. I would fall down and probably die, because Amar told us that no one had ever survived the fall. I reached the second railing and crawled on towards a sort of fence behind the waterfall… then jumped onto the cool rocks behind it. I felt completely Dauntless as I let myself slide down against the wall and sighed relieved when I made it. I would never do it again, that was for sure, but I needed some space, I had to decide on what to do if I were to be pregnant.

That space had lasted half an hour, when I heard Four's voice. 'Amar, she Is NOWHERE to be found!' He sounded worried, and the echo of his footsteps told me he was pacing. 'I know, Four, but we have to keep looking. Watch out for Eric, don't tell him what you're doing should he ask. If he asks you to do something with him, you do that. I'll find Iris,' Amar said. He sounded worried as well. The guilt trip I felt was huge, so I stood up and was about to call them when I saw Four walking through the chasm. 'FOUR!' I said quickly and jumped over the fence. He turned around quickly and stared at me as he sighed relieved. 'Iris, you had us worried sick, are you crazy?' He climbed over the railing and climbed the other two ambushes somewhat quicker than me.

When he was close to me, he pulled me in a hug and held me close while stroking my hair. 'Shorty, what's wrong?' He asked softly. I shook my head and pulled him down. We sat down and his face was still filled with worry. I grabbed his hand, realizing that I had to tell him about this. 'I was scared, my sixth fear was not good.' He put his forehead against mine. 'You know you can tell me, Amar told me that it's me, but why?' _Oh shit… Amar had told him already?!_ 'I-I,' I stumbled, then sighed. 'You were mad at me about something and then you told me you didn't want me in your life anymore. When I asked you why, you explained why because I did something you said you never wanted… EVER, and then you pulled out a gun. I thought you were going to kill me, so when I pleaded you not to, you shot yourself,' I explained softly. He looked surprised and wrapped his arms around me. 'You know that fear is irrational right? How could I be-' he started but I cut him off.

'Because I think I'm… I think I'm pregnant, Tobias.' His irises turned a strange mixture of blue and black, as if he was torn between feelings. His body stiffened as he stared at me, causing a tear to escape my eye.


	17. What Happened? 17

**Chapter 17 already! MAN I LOVE WRITING ABOUT FOUR.**

 **Right, calm down Iris.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm still looking for a beta reader/writer! Don't be shy should you want to be, I could use some help :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I only own all charactes that do not sound familiar to you, including myself.**

 _Four_

'Because I think I'm... I think I'm pregnant, Tobias,' she said. My eyes widened, no... This couldn't be happening! My heart started pounding, I didn't know what to do. The first image that popped into my head was my father. Marcus as he took off his belt and walked up to me. My body stiffened and my breath quickened. I always thought I shouldn't have kids, ever. How could I be a good father without having had a good example? I couldn't let myself turn into Marcus, but what was that strange feeling in my stomach? That spark I felt? I shook my head, realizing I was torn between feelings. Iris was the love of my life, and the thought of that love being turned into a child was incredible... Had I not been Tobias Eaton; afraid of the well-being of that child.

I looked into her doe-eyes and noticed they were blurry, causing her green eyes to grow lighter. A tear escaped her right eye, and I instinctively grabbed her hands. 'I don't know what to do, Tobi,' she whispered. I wiped her tear away with my thumb and kissed the spot on her cheek. I didn't know either, what was I supposed to say?

 _Great, we're having a baby! But do keep him or her away from me please, you know my temper._ NO!

My mind was racing on top speed and my heart was still beating rapidly. I couldn't deny that feeling I had when she told me, that spark. The thought of her and me together, spending time with or little guy or girl, being happy without me turning into Marcus... Could I ever just be happy?

'I don't know either, Iris,' I said softly, my voice cracking at the end. She let go of my hands and shook her head. 'Eric can NEVER know about this, he thinks you actually hate my guts,' she said and sniffled. My heart skipped a beat, how could I forget about Eric! He would find out about me being Tobias immediately, because the rude "Four" would never like Iris or want her baby. But what about Tobias, did he want it? Damn it, I had no idea how to feel.

'We have to discuss this with Damon, Amar and possibly all our friends,' I said, shaking my head. /span'We have to keep you safe and I have to retrieve from my status as Eric's best friend.' She sighed as she nodded. 'I feel so terrible, putting you in this position,' she said softly, looking into my eyes. I had been shocked, real shocked and paralyzed, but that comment struck me as a thunderbolt. I was afraid of my child, but so was she. I was afraid of myself, but so was she. She had no idea what kind of mother she would be either. Could our love for each other be enough?

'You didn't do this, we caused this to happen together,' I said and grabbed her hands again. She turned her head away but I pulled her chin up to face me again. 'You know why I'm afraid. Yes we're young, terribly young, but I'm not afraid of our love surviving: I'm afraid of Marcus,' I admitted. She shook her head quickly and wrapped her arms around me. 'Tobias, I love you more than anything. You are not, AND NEVER WILL BE, Marcus. You are kind, tough... And brave. Something he never was,' she said firmly.

My eyesight became blurry, she was right... But I knew that my fear of becoming Marcus would never really go away. I was still freaked out of my mind, by the idea of having a baby, but that was nothing new to a guy, probably. Damon had told me how crazy he'd gone when Eliza told him she was pregnant. I took a deep breath and tried to think of everything we had to face now. Eric, Jeanine's check that would happen the next day, the fact that this may-happen baby would probably be Divergent... And then it happened, the protector vibes kicked in. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, I had to keep my girlfriend and my may-happen baby safe.

'Come with me to my new family?' I asked. We had to talk to Damon about this. She looked a bit surprised, but before she could answer we heard Amar calling for her. 'IRIS! PLEASE!' She jumped up and ran towards the fence. 'AMAR I'M HERE!' She called loudly and waved at him. 'IRIS! THANK GOD, WHY DO YOU KEEP BEING A MAJOR PAIN IN THE BUTT' he said and was about to jump when she stopped him. 'We're coming, and I'm sorry,' she said and looked at me. I nodded as I stood up and walked over to her.

I could barely feel my legs, I was still numb from the news she'd given me. 'Four?' Amar asked surprised as he saw me appearing next to Iris. 'Yeah I found her a little while ago. Sorry, we had much to talk about,' I apologised as I rubbed my neck uncomfortably. He nodded understandingly, 'we have to talk about this.' Iris looked at me and nodded. 'I'm ready to meet your family, we have to tell them, or at least talk about it,' she said and climbed over the fence. She climbed upon the railing, towards the other railing, and Amar helped her down. I followed her example and jumped off when I reached them, swallowing the lump that had formed itself in my throat once I'd looked down the chasm.

I suddenly realised how much impact her words actually had on me. When I crawled down the railing and looked at the chasm, my heartbeat quickened. Not because I feared falling, but because I suddenly had someone else to think of. It was crazy, my life had changed immediately... 'Is there a slight possibility that you are not... You know?' Amar asked when we had reached the bridge. My head jerked up and I observed Iris carefully. A big part of me hoped she wasn't, but that newly formed protector part in my heart kind of hoped she was.

'It would be for the best... But I'm afraid not,' she said softly, putting a hand on her not yet existing belly. It was weird how torn I felt by that little movement. I felt stupid, as I realised I had continuously thought of that night as terrible because we couldn't remember a single thing about our first time together, but I felt worse about having created a baby, who will be loved by everyone, and not remembering it.

 _Wait, did I say loved? By me as well?_

No, what was I saying... Of course I would love this baby, I loved Iris without hurting her as well, right? I couldn't think anymore, I had to see Beth. 'Let's go,' I said with a nod and we walked over to the cafeteria. I wasn't actually allowed to see my family during initiation, but once I had gotten to know Beth, I just couldn't miss her anymore. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Iris and Amar to bump into me. 'Four, there are no traffic lights around here,what are you doing,' Amar moped as Iris chuckled. I rubbed my neck and shook my head, 'nothing, I was just thinking about their whereabouts, if they'd be home or working,' I said quickly, receiving a nod from Amar and raised eyebrows from Iris.

She knew that I'd thought about something else, but I would have to tell her later. I had thought about Beth, and how much I loved being around her. She was a baby, and I was doing fine with her, right? God I had to stop asking myself questions, I was going insane... But what did I expect. 'I bet they're at home,' Amar said, continuing walking. 'What was that?' Iris hissed as she walked next to me. I shook my head. 'You'll see later.' She nodded quickly and stepped aside again.

It slightly surprised me that I hadn't seen Eric and Layla all day, but knowing them by then, they always appeared out of nowhere, so we had to keep moving. We followed Amar and arrived at my new family home. Iris looked nervous as Amar knocked on the door. 'I know Damon, but what if Eliza doesn't like me?' She hissed. I grinned slightly.

Here we were, two teenagers. One presumably pregnant, which made the other teenager father to be. Two Divergent pregnant teenagers caught up in a few very shitty situations with Eric, Layla and their boss Jeanine who was looking for the true identity of one of the teenagers (hence: we could get killed), and what was she concerned about? Whether my new mother liked her or not. 'What,' she said with raised eyebrows. 'So much crap going on right now and you're concerned about Eliza,' I chuckled. Her mouth fell slightly open. 'Yeah, well, she's my mother in law all right,' she said, then decided I was right and chuckled as well. Amar grinned and nodded. 'Eliza is great.'

We heard quick footsteps and the door opened, revealing Eliza who was holding Beth. Beth looked up and immediately stuck her hands out at me. 'FOAW!' She squealed. I grabbed her from Eliza's hands and smiled big. 'Hi, B,' I said and hugged her. 'Now have I ever, tough Four hugging his little baby sister,' Amar said teasingly. 'Hi, E,' he continued and hugged Eliza as he walked in. 'Hi Amar, it's good to see you again!' She said, her voice warm as always. Then she noticed Iris and smiled big, causing Iris to smile big as well. 'You must be Iris! Come in sweetheart, we've been waiting for you!' She said and hugged Iris immediately. The latter blushed slightly but wrapped her arms around Eliza as well. 'It's great to meet you too!' She said happily, then looked at Beth. Beth looked surprised, as she had never seen her before.

Amar walked up to Beth and tickled her, causing her to giggle. 'Mawr,' she giggled, attempting to say his name. We all laughed at this and I beckoned Iris to come closer, wrapping an arm around her. 'Look Beth, this is my girlfriend Iris,' I smiled. Beth didn't understand the word girlfriend, I knew that, but she understood the underlying thought that Iris would be of no harm to her. She smiled big and stuck her arms out at Iris, who looked shocked. 'I have never seen this before,' Eliza said with a smile. 'She's not usually willing to touch new people, but she did with Four and now she trusts you too!' Iris picked her out of my arms and pressed her nose against Beth's, what made the latter giggle.

'She's a darling,' Eliza whispered to me as Iris softly rocked Beth and talked to her. I smiled big and nodded. Amar grinned, 'yeah, but she's cheeky as well, don't let her fool you!' Eliza laughed, 'she reminds me of me.' Then her face became serious. 'Guys, why are you here? Not that I don't like surprise visits, you're always welcome, but you brought Iris,' she asked. I nodded and Iris walked up to us, handing Beth back to Eliza. 'Beth is amazing, Eliza,' she smiled, then looked at our serious faces. 'Oh, are we going to tell her now already?'

I shook my head. 'Is Damon here?' Eliza nodded. 'Yes, he's in the kitchen. I'll get him, you take a seat okay?' We nodded in response and took a seat on the couch. Eliza returned quickly with Damon, and they took a seat on the other couch in front of us. 'Guys, what's going on?' Damon asked, his voice sounding a bit worried. 'Well, first of all,' Amar started and scraped his throat.

'There is no way that Iris can get through her fear landscape exam when Jeanine's watching. She's had too less time to practice being Dauntless, she'll never make it.' My head jerked up again and I stared at him. He hadn't told me that before! 'What do you mean,' I demanded, grabbing Iris' hand. 'Jeanine will be looking at her actions, and being Dauntless is all about saving yourself by using objects or brute strength. Iris saved herself by thinking that it wasn't real and using her imagination to save herself,' he explained, then looked at Iris. 'At one fear, fire, you saved yourself by using your own arms as a water pump. You can't do that, idiot.'

She smiled because of the idiot part. 'I'm glad you still refer to me as idiot, even how bad things are looking,' she joked, then became serious. 'But what am I going to do, I don't know what else to do.' 'We could go again today?' I suggested. 'I could come with you.' She shook her head. 'You don't want to see yourself, Tobias.' Damon's eyebrows shot up. 'Why is Four one of your fears?' I shook my head quickly. 'Not me, really...' I looked at her and she grew pale. 'Then what?' Eliza asked surprised.

'He appeared in one of my fears because something's happened of which he's always said he never wanted, what scared me,' Iris explained, her voice slightly broke at the end. 'What happened?' Damon asked, his voice firm yet vulnerable. He cared about us, more than he let on on first sight.

Iris and I caught each others eyes, her eyes filled with worry as we had no idea how to tell them. She turned her head away and pointed at Beth.

'How did we look with Beth?' She asked softly.


	18. What Happened? 18

**Chapter 18 is here!**

 **Guys I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you'll like**

 **A story twist is coming...**

 **Thanks to everyone reading the story, you can't believe how happy it makes me!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent when Eric's the father of the baby.**

 _Four_

Eliza's eyes widened and Damon grew pale. 'Are you... No you can't be, right? Really?' Eliza asked shocked. Iris nodded her hand slowly and pinched my hand. 'We did something stupid on our first night, resulting into... Well this,' I explained, trying to exclude all details. Damon started pacing, 'this is bad, we can't have Erudite take you away,' he said, his eyes afraid, then stopped pacing. 'Are you really sure?' Iris nodded and looked at me. 'I've been ill for way too long now. I'm just afraid that we're not ready for this,' she said softly.

The question is not whether you're ready,' Eliza said, nervously picking her fingernails, 'because you'll probably never really be. The question is whether you're ready for the fight your child will take with him or her.' I raised my eyebrows. Fight? Did she mean our relationship, having to fight to survive because we were this young? Or did she mean that we were in for a big fight to keep our child and ourselves safe from Erudite?

'Fight?' Iris asked, breaking my train of thoughts. Damon nodded at his wife. 'Eliza's right. Once Eric knows about Iris being pregnant, he'll be reporting that to Jeanine who's smart enough to question your background, Four. Eric has probably told her that he sent you to retrieve some information on Tobias from Iris and that you actually dislike her. Hearing she's pregnant, if you would really dislike her, you'd leave her, and Eric knows that. They'll find out about you being Tobias in no time,' he explained.

I nodded. He was right, but the only thing we could do was hope for the best and fight? 'I think that you'll have to inform all your friends,' Amar suggested. 'The secret will come out now anyways, it's better that they hear it from us than Eric.' I nodded, he was right. We were all quiet for a little while, giving each other time to think.

'Are you guys ready for... This?' Eliza asked softly, pointing at Beth who was trying to climb on her father's lap. Iris and I shook our heads simultaneously. 'Most definitely not,' she said and fiddled her fingers. 'We'll be here for you, okay? At least you'll have some sort of parents in this. And your friends will be understanding as well, I don't think that you'll ever be without a babysitter,' Eliza said, trying to assure us all would be fine, but we knew better. When it came out, nothing would be fine, we would need protection from Eric and Jeanine.

'Damon, we're becoming grandparents!' She grinned, now trying to lighten the mood. Amar burst into laughter and Iris and I chuckled when we saw Damon's eyes widen. 'I'm not ready for that,' he whined, yet stood up and walked up to us. We stood up as well and received hugs from him, Eliza and Amar. 'Even though you're probably scared out of your mind and you're SO young... But a child is a blessing. Congratulations,' Damon said as he hugged me. 'Thank you, dad,' I whispered and he smiled as he patted my back in a manly way. He gestured towards the kitchen and I nodded, following him.

'You don't seem too happy about this, Four,' he said and crossed his arms. I shook my head, then nodded, then sighed. 'It's not that, really,' I said as I started pacing. 'I love that girl and I'll probably love the hell out of our baby once he or she's here, but I'm scared of...' I started and stopped pacing to look at him. 'I'm scared of Marcus, Damon.' Damon looked surprised. 'Why exactly, Four?' I fiddled my fingers, mentally scolding Iris for rubbing that habit onto me. 'I'm scared I'll turn into him, being like him. Becoming the hitting father he was,' I explained, my voice breaking at the end. He shook his head quickly and put his hand on my shoulder.

'Four, I've gotten to know you quite well during the past few weeks and I can say, in all honesty, that you are a brave man. You are kind to the bone, something Marcus never was. You will love your kid, and your kid will love you,' he said firmly. I felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. Not entirely, but he was right. I was nothing like Marcus, I was more like Damon, even though he wasn't my real father.

'Is there a part inside you that isn't completely negative about this baby?' He asked. I nodded, I'd realised that before. 'There is, as long as I'm able to keep Iris safe from Eric and Jeanine.' He nodded. 'Being a father is the best feeling in the world, really,' he admitted with a smile. 'I hope I'll be like you, then it'll be all right,' I said with a small smile. He smiled bigger. 'Thank you, son. But you'll be Four, you can be the person you want to be around your kid.' I nodded, he was right.

'Be _brave_ , Four,' he smiled and walked back to the living room. I smiled, realising I felt a lot better after that little conversation. I walked after him and looked at my Iris, who was still looking a little bit worried, yet surprised by seeing my smile. 'What's up with you?' She smiled. 'We'll do great, I love you,' I said, and gave her a quick kiss. She blushed and looked at Damon, 'what did you say to him?' She asked inquisitively. I smirked, 'it was a good conversation, all right?' Damon nodded, 'There are two final things to discuss,' he said and sat down again. I took a seat as well and folded my hands. 'One being Iris' fear landscape,' he started, 'and one being your own apartment.'

Her mouth fell open, 'our own apartment? We're not done with initiation yet!' Amar shook his head, 'he's right, Ris. No way we're letting the two of you share a bedroom with Eric once the secret comes out.' I nodded, that was quite lucid. 'Are you okay with sharing an apartment with me?' She asked me with a cheeky grin. Damn I had missed those grins. I smiled back and winked, 'you bet.' She blushed slightly, but kept grinning.

'Right, then it's time for the final thing. Iris' fear landscape test,' Amar said, looking at Iris with worried look on his face. Damon nodded, 'the only thing I can think of is telling Jeanine she's ill and that she'll be taking the test later on. In a week, for example.' It was a good idea, she was in no way compatible for Jeanine right now. Jeanine would be taking her straight down to Erudite. I grabbed her hand as I shivered at the thought of Jeanine taking her away from me and nodded. 'You're right, we have to practice a lot.' 'Right,' Damon said and stood up. 'Then it's time.' I raised my eyebrows. 'Time for what?' 'Time to notify your friends and tell them the happy news!' He said and walked up to Amar.

'Amar, page Zeke and tell him to bring the group down here. We have a lot to discuss.'


	19. What Happened? 19

**CHAPTER 19!**

 **I'm so sorry, it took me a while. Thanks to all amazing readers!  
The story has almost reached 2000 views! I'm SO HAPPY! Thanks to everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but Divergent owns my heart.**

 **Here's one of the plottwists...**

 _Iris_

Amar nodded and grabbed his cell phone. 'Jenna's going to flip,' I mumbled as I shook my head, causing a part of my hair to fall into my face. Tobias pushed my hair back softly and kissed my cheek. 'Let's talk,' he said, and pulled me with him. He walked over to his bed room and closed the door behind him. I smiled as I saw the room that Eliza had decorated and furnished for him. It was black, a little bit of gray, and it was typically Tobias. I saw a few features she hadn't incorporated, I was fairly sure of that. I saw a blue lamp, a red rug, and a quote on the wall in green and white. It was my quote, I used to say it to him. The quote said "be brave".

I looked at my Tobias, as he rubbed his neck while looking at the colours in his room. 'Why did you do that?' I asked, walking up to him. He smiled slightly, yet his eyes were serious. 'I don't want to be just one thing, Iris. I want to be more, I want to be all,' he said, then stood tall in front of me. 'I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest.' He scraped his throat and smiled my favourite crooked smile, the one that always caused my heart beat to accelerate. 'I continually struggle with kindness,' he said softly, putting his hand on my cheek.

For a minute, we stood there. We just stood there, looking at each other and loved the sight. 'You are all that,' I finally said, looking around at all coloured objects. 'You are the kindest man I know, Tobias.' He didn't say anything, but let his arms pull me closer into his embrace instead. 'You are what drives me to be good,' he whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. I let my fingers go through his hair, and pulled his head closer so I could let my lips brush over his. My heart broke into a million butterflies, making their way to my stomach where they fluttered around. We tilted our heads to deepen the kiss and put all our hidden passion into it, as we finally could show our love again. He pulled me closer against his sturdy body, causing my knees to tremble. His hands gripped the hem of my shirt, and my hands gripped his hair, causing him to groan softly.

Our kiss became heated quite soon as his tongue slid past my lower lip, which was swollen because of our passionate kisses. My tongue met his, sending an abundance of little electric shocks down my spine. Our tongues circled around the other, causing my knees to grow weak. He pushed me against the wall softly, and broke away from our kiss. We panted as we looked into each others eyes which were filled with lust. I wanted more of him, I wanted our kisses to last until eternity, but they couldn't. The butterflies flew back to their original place and formed my quickly beating heart. My knees were still weak, but my mind was strong. This guy, and our possible baby meant the world to me.

'Is our love enough?' He asked, in between breaths as he was still panting. My heart skipped a beat, he was referring to our child. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes which looked like I was the only thing on earth that mattered to him. Like I was the only desire of his mind. But hidden in those eyes lied worries. Worries he would probably be having until our baby was born; and even after that he would always be worried about our child being safe around him.

'Our love is enough,' I said softly, my voice heavy and thick. 'This child will have a family, and loving parents. We will conquer our fears and beat Eric and Jeanine, no doubts in my mind,' I said firmly and grabbed his hand. His eyes were still worried, but he smiled as he nodded. 'That's my girl,' he said and let his fingers wander through my hair. He looked like he was in thoughts, what made me smile.

'What is it?' He blushed slightly, knowingly being caught during certain thoughts. 'I just,' he started, then put his hands onto both my cheeks and kissed my lips briefly. 'There's a part of me looking forward to this baby,' he admitted shyly. 'A big part of me is scared to death, but the thoughts of you and me, starting our own family...'

I smiled big and wrapped my arms around him. 'I'd always imagined us being older, but we'll do great, we've got Eliza and Damon to guide us along the way as well.' His response was a grin as he let go of me. 'You'd always imagined that?' I blushed, realising I kind of told on my futuristic plans with him. 'I-' I started, but he started tickling me. 'You'd always imagined that!' He mocked me with a smirk and kept tickling. I burst out in laughter and tried to get away from him, laughing hysterically. 'I'm s-sorry,' I called out in between laughs, causing him to laugh as well and he stopped tickling.

'Right, I'm sorry. I just hoped that there would be a day far into the future when you would no longer be afraid of the thought of a child, however we're kind of pushed towards that moment now,' I explained, panting again. He nodded and sighed softly. 'We made a mistake, a few weeks ago. The only thing we can do is to make up for that mistake by giving this child the best childhood, what it deserves,' he said.

He was right. Just because we did something we probably shouldn't have done, or should've at least been mentally present at, didn't mean that our child should lack anything. I just didn't see it as a mistake. Having overcome the initial shock, and slowly starting to realise that it was real; I was also looking forward to this baby. He or she would be loved by all, and even though it wasn't as la vie en rose as I just put it, I was looking forward yet deadly scared of all things a new human being would bring along, and my responsibility as its mother. Even though Tobias was scared as well, I was happy to have him by my side, as he was the one I trusted most.

'I don't think it's a mistake,' I said, looking up at him. 'The setting wasn't right, you and I weren't right, and the situation was sure as hell wrong; this baby might just turn out to be the second love of our lives, Tobias. I will never see this as a mistake, because it brought a future human being along.' The look on his face represented second thoughts. He'd always seen the entire night as a mistake, but maybe he was wrong.

'It's no longer the night of errors, is it?' He asked with a slight smile. I shook my head. 'It's the night we... Unconsciously,' I started with a soft chuckle, 'created a miracle.' He chuckled along and put his forehead against mine when we heard Amar calling for us. 'T, RIS! THEY'RE HERE!' Tobias and I took a deep breath and nodded at each other. 'Let's go Four,' I said. He crooked a smile. 'Let's go, Five.'

I raised my eyebrows, and he mimicked me. 'What, not good?' He questioned, folding his muscled arms. I grinned, 'why Five? I had six fears.' He shook his head. 'I'm offended by the sixth fear, so I'm ignoring it. You're Five.' I laughed and kissed his cheek. 'It will go away anyway.' He nodded and raised his hands, 'exactly, now let's go.'

We walked out of the door and were greeted by our friends who looked extremely worried. 'GUYS! What's going on, are you all right?!' Jenna called as she ran up to us and grabbed our hands. Zeke followed her quickly. 'Yeah, what's happened?' I shot a glare at Amar, 'what did you even text them?' He looked a bit sheepishly. 'That something was up and you needed their help,' he said. Tobias glared at him as I slammed the palm of my hand onto my forehead.

'Guys sit down please,' I said with a small laugh, and they looked confused yet obeyed my order. Jenna, Zeke, Rick, Tim, Shauna, Dax and Jace sat down on the two couches and Tobias and I were standing in front of them, together with Damon and Eliza. Amar sat down on one of the chairs and folded his arms at our friends. He looked just like a bodyguard, what made me smile. 'Question first,' Jenna asked quickly. 'Are you okay?' She asked, her voice filled with worry.

Tobias nodded quickly. 'We're fine, but what we're about to tell you... Well,' he started, but I chimed in. 'For everyone, except for Rick and Jenna, Four and I have been together for two and a half years now, which is because we were already dating back in Abnegation,' I said, looking at Tobias.

He nodded. 'I'm not from Dauntless originally. My actual name is Tobias Eaton, and Damon and Eliza are not my real parents. They have adopted me three days before our choosing ceremony, because my real father was abusive. He knocked me out, and Amar and Tori saved me that day by bringing me to Dauntless. Damon and Eliza took me in and I had to tell everyone I actually belonged here,' he said, his voice firm. 'I'm sorry for lying to you, but I had to. I was pretending to be Four so I could befriend Eric,' he explained.

Tim frowned, 'why with Eric?' 'Because Eric is searching for Tobias Eaton. He's working for Jeanine, which was why Four had to pretend like he was someone else and he could not have Eric know that he and I were together because that's one plus one on the Tobias Eaton mystery,' I explained. Our friends nodded, most of them looking shocked. Zeke stood up and hugged Tobias.

'I finally understand now,' he said, then grinned. 'Can't believe I was trying to hook you up with your own girlfriend.' Everyone laughed and Tobias wrapped his arm around Zeke. 'It's okay man, I would've probably done the same thing.'

Everyone started talking, when Dax whistled. We all looked up at him as he raised his eyebrows. 'Guys, why are we here exactly, because there must be a reason you're telling us all this?' He asked confused. Tobias and I shot a look at each other, and he nodded. 'Yes, you're right Dax, there is,' he said, and wrapped an arm around me protectively. 'Iris is pregnant.'

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, before they all exulted and yelled how happy they were for us. I was happy with their reaction, they could've been distant about the baby topic, but they weren't, causing me to love them even more.

'Hold on,' Damon called, immediately getting all attention. He walked up to us and looked at our friends. 'Tobias and Iris decided to tell you this, because they are in danger. As both are Divergent, the baby possibly is too. Jeanine is still looking for Tobias, and when Eric finds out about Iris being pregnant, Jeanine will put the two givens together. Four doesn't like Iris, and would never stay with her. Tobias does, so Eric is not supposed to know this,' he explained, causing our friends to look confused.

'So, what is it exactly that caused this meeting?' Rick asked. I pinched Tobias' hand softly and looked at Rick. 'We're asking for help and protection from Eric and Jeanine,' I said firmly. 'Oh hell yes, we're not letting you go through this alone,' Jenna said immediately and ran up to hug me.

That was the sign for the others to jump up and exult again, hugging us as they did. 'That baby of yours will have a family, I promise you that,' Shauna said happily as she hugged us. 'Congratulations,' Jace said with a slight smile as he hugged me and patted Tobias on his shoulder after a man-hug thing.

'Most definitely, I'll be the fun uncle,' Zeke called and twirled me around. I laughed and looked up when Rick and Tim yelled at him. 'HEY! WE'RE THE FUN UNCLES TOO!' Tobias smirked as he wrapped his arm around me again. 'Fighting already,' he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

'Guys you can share, okay? The most important thing for us is safety right now,' I said. They all nodded. 'We're your friends, we got this,' Dax said as he patted Tobias on his shoulder. 'TO FOUR AND IRIS!' Jenna called loudly as she stuck her fist into the air. 'WAIT!' Tobias yelled before everyone could call after Jenna. She raised her eyebrows, 'what?' 'My girl's name is Five,' he said with a grin. I laughed, 'you're really proud of that, aren't you?' He nodded and winked at Jenna who smiled big.

'Right. Let's try again, shall we,' she said and wrapped her arm around me as well. 'TO FOUR AND FIVE!' I laughed as all the others called after her and hugged us again. 'TO FOUR AND FIVE!' They yelled and I was thrown in the air and caught by Zeke, Rick and Tim.'

Eliza walked up to me with a warm smile and hugged me. 'We'll be here for you, all will be fine.' I smiled. 'Thank you, mother in law,' I said, my tone slightly cheeky. She giggled and stroke my hair. 'You're welcome daughter in law. Let's go get everyone some drinks. WHO WANTS WHAT?' She called. Everyone started screaming, causing us to laugh. Even though I was uncertain of the future, I was really happy at that moment.

 _If I had only known that someone in that room, a person I called my friend, would be telling all of this to Eric..._


	20. What Happened? 20

**Chapter 20!**

 **GUYS, It's about time for everyone to chime in on the baby name, so if you have a name to share: SHARE!**  
 **PM, review what you think is a nice name :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, unfortunately.**

 _Iris_

I was very relieved after telling all our friends everything that was going on. I trusted those guys with my life, and I would probably have to entrust them with my life soon. It was the next day as I lied in bed, pretending I was way too ill to go through my landscape, my face whitened due to a lot of Shauna's make up, and a burning body because of having eaten a few peppers; causing me to sweat like a pig.

Tobias had wrapped me up in a couple of blankets, making it hotter than it already was. Which was good, because Jeanine would probably come to the dorm to check up on me. I was slightly scared of her. Rewind... I swallowed thickly. I was really scared of her.

'I'm next,' Jenna said, her voice trembling slightly. 'You'll do great, J. I have all faith in you,' I said, trying to face her by wiggling onto my other side. 'I'll wait until Tim is back so he can watch you, okay?' She said softly, knowing she couldn't leave me without supervision because I was supposed to be really ill; I couldn't speak for myself.

I nodded and gave her a small grin. 'I'd grab your hand right now, but I'm kind of mummified. So, I'm mentally letting you pinch my hand until it's crushed and practically bleeding, as usual.'

She burst out into laughter and shook her head. 'I don't do that.' I raised my eyebrows and she mimicked me, then sighed.'All right, I guess I do, stop nagging.' I laughed and nodded. After a little while of nervous babbling on Jenna's behalf, Tim walked back in, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. 'Your turn,' he whispered at Jenna and sat down on his bed.

'Good luck, J,' I said. She nodded nervously. 'I'll see you later. You good luck too, Ris.' She walked out after having patted Tim's shoulder, and closed the door behind her. 'I think I may be lucky with having just five fears,' I admitted when I caught Tim eyeing me. He smiled weakly and nodded. 'I have ten, and they're all equally terrible,' he said, then walked over to Jenna's bed to keep me company.

'Why do my sisters and my parents all have to have a single fear to die, can't they just die at the same time, for my sake in the fear landscape?' He moped. I choked on my breath and laughed. 'It would save you some heart attacks, yes.' He grinned and shook his head.

He got some colour back onto his face as we kept talking, waiting for Jeanine to come in. However... She never did, but Eric did. He walked in, looking invincible in some sort of way. 'What have I heard, Stiff?' He said with an emotionless smile. 'You're ill?' Tim stood up and took his place in front of my bed. 'Leave, Eric, she's not well,' he said firmly. Eric laughed a joyless laugh, taking steps towards us. 'Yeah, I've heard that you would play ill, right?'

My heart stopped beating. How did he know that? The only ones I had told about that plan were my friends, and from this angle, Tim seemed as shocked about Eric knowing the plan as I was. He hadn't told on me, thankfully, because I had grown to love Tim, and I would be truly broken if he had told Eric the plan.

That, however, also left open the spot for the one who did tell. It hadn't been Tobias, Jenna, Rick or Zeke, I was sure of it. I didn't suspect Shauna either, as she had been so close with my brother lately that she couldn't have done it; my brother would not appreciate it- keeping my language decent.

That left the spot for Dax and Jace...

It broke my heart that either of them could have done that, that one of them could have had the heart to do that. My eyes became blurry as I wiggled out of my blankets an jumped up next to Tim. 'It's a trap, we have to get out of here,' I said quickly, pulling him with me, but Eric stopped us by raising his hand perfunctorily.

'You don't even have to try, Stiff. I've heard that the two of you and that other Stiff are Divergent. That means I have to take you to Erudite so Jeanine can test you,' he said, his eyes looked empty. No emotions, he was just a psychopath. My heart was beating frantically, he scared the crap out of me. There was no way we could get out of here, he would probably have some back up behind that door.

'And besides,' he said, staring into my eyes. 'I heard you're expecting a baby from my best friend Four,' he said, pausing shortly. 'Or should I say my enemy Tobias?' I gasped and put my hand on my stomach. 'Eric, please, what ever this is just take me with you but leave Tim and Jenna here,' I begged, walking up to him. Tim tried to pull me back, but Eric was quicker. 'GUYS,' he called, and a few armed men burst through the door, grabbing both Tim and me. 'Think about it Stiff, if you yell or scream, we will kill your precious Tobias,' he snapped at me, and gave orders to the men to take us away.

'Tim, I am so sorry,' I said to my friend, who looked scared. He shook his head, 'it's not your fault. We will find the person who told on you.' I grabbed his hand quickly and pinched it, before we were pulled apart and were put on blindfolds.

 _Tobias_

Zeke was sitting beside me, fiddling his fingers. He jumped up for the third time in ten minutes and started pacing. 'Zeke, calm down man, I bet she's out by now,' I said, checking my watch. 'Then why isn't she here yet?' He groaned loudly and sat down again.

'Four, J's my girl. What if Jeanine takes her because she realises Jenna's Divergent?' He hissed. I shook my head. 'Jenna knows what's at stake, she'll be fine,' I said, trying to calm him down.

My words didn't represent my feelings at all. I was scared to death that our plan wouldn't work, and Jeanine would force Iris to go through her landscape anyway. She hadn't had enough time to practice, so if she had to go through it, Amar would tell me so I could run off with her.

Not really the best plan we had ever come up with, but it was the best we could do on such short notice.

'Hey guys,' we heard Rick say behind us. Zeke jumped up, being startled by Rick who laughed. 'Dude, it will be okay,' he said as he sat down across from us. 'My sister will do great, don't worry so much,' he said with a nod.

Zeke sighed and nodded. 'I know, but, well, yeah. I...' He fiddled his finger again. Rick and I grinned at each other. 'you love her,' Rick said. Zeke's mouth fell open and he looked at Rick, then at me, then at Rick again.

He didn't know what to say, so he turned fifty shades of red. 'Don't kill me, all right?' He said to Rick as he rubbed his neck. Rick shook his head and patted Zeke's shoulder. 'Welcome to the family bro,' he said with a genuine smile.

Zeke looked truly happy for a second, when we were interrupted by Layla. 'You should wait with that,' she said. I looked up, being annoyed already, but when I saw her face, I knew that her comment wasn't meant to be mean. Her blue eyes looked worried, and her blond hair was messed up, like she'd been running through all halls of Dauntless.

'Four, can I talk to you?' She asked impatiently. I raised my eyebrows as I nodded and followed her. 'I know this will sound weird, because it comes from me,' she started but shook her head. 'I am not the person you think I am. Not that it really matters what you think of me, but it does matter that you know I'm not Eric's dog.'

What? Why did she tell me that, and did she seriously expect me to believe her? 'Yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that you're suddenly on our side for some strange reason?' I snapped.

She nodded her head quickly. 'Four, it's hard to believe, but I'm actually from Candor. Our leader Jack hired me to track down Jeanine and befriend her apprentice Eric to find out what they're planning- just like you,' she said with a hand on her heart. My heart skipped a beat, how did she know that?

'Yes, I know about that. I overheard a conversation of you and Iris. I never told Eric, I promise. But we do have a problem,' she said and pushed back her hair.

'I visited Eric this morning, and he told me about your get together from yesterday. First of all, congratulations on your baby, second of all; one of your friends blabbed the story to Eric, finally; you HAVE to get the hell out of here and take Jenna, Tim and Iris with you,' she said, looking around her frantically.

I raised my eyebrows, that was the first moment I actually thought of believing her. How else did she know about yesterday evening, AND IRIS BEING PREGNANT? I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. 'Who told you?' I growled.

She looked at the ground and shifted on her other leg. 'It was Jace, he was scared about being factionless at the end of this. He told us everything and Eric immediately set a plan in motion. He knows about Iris pretending to be ill, so before he gets to her, you have to run for it. He's going to take them to Erudite, Tobias,' she said firmly.

My knees grew weak. I had to check on my friends, IMMEDIATELY. 'How do I know you're speaking the truth?' I asked with a trembling voice. She shook her head, her eyes genuine. 'You don't,' she admitted. 'But I'm not your enemy at the moment.'

I nodded. 'Thank you, Layla,' I whispered. 'But if you're messing with me, I will probably kill you...' I said, then shook my head. 'No, I will MOST DEFINITELY kill you,' I corrected. She smiled. 'I'd expect you to.'

I ran over to Zeke and Rick. 'We need to check on Iris, Jenna and Tim. NOW,' I called, and started running towards the dorm. Zeke and Rick followed close behind, screaming about what was happening and why we were trusting Layla.

We ran into the dorm and scanned the room. 'WHERE ARE THEY?!' Rick thundered. 'Eric has them already,' Layla called from the doorway. 'He's on his way to Erudite!' 'And why are you willing to blow your cover?' Zeke asked as we ran through the cafeteria, over to the way out and towards the fence.

'I'm not willing to sacrifice good people I want to befriend once this is over to spend time with an asshole whom I LOATHE,' she called back, pointing at the fence. 'There they are!'

We ran over to the train of cars that were just passing through the gate. 'STOP THOSE CARS,' Zeke and I yelled in unison and turned our speed up a notch. We were able to jump onto the last car, trying to open the door. 'LET THEM OUT!' Rick yelled and hit the window. I kicked the door, causing the driver's window to break.

'FOUR!' I heard Jenna scream from inside the car. 'JENNA!' Zeke, Rick and I yelled. 'THEY'RE TAKING US TO ERUDITE, TO TEST US, THEY KNOW EVERYTHING!' She screamed, but then the car started driving. 'WE WILL SAVE YOU!' Zeke yelled after her, and the car raced off.

I squatted down and my hands gripped my hair as a lump formed in my throat. 'Holy shit,' Rick said, his voice muffled by his hands. Zeke squatted down next to me and slapped my shoulder. 'We have to save them.' I nodded, but how could we do that? I gritted my teeth.

 _We would have to intrude Erudite._


	21. What Happened? 21

**Chapter 21!**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay in my usual daily chapter, I won't be able to update daily anymore,**

 **as June will be a month full of tests. I won't turn the blue shoulder though, I will be updating regularly!**

 **Thanks to all of the support, it makes me really happy.**

 **Also thanks for the PMs and one review! I've written all names down and I'm picking names soon :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I do own my writing.**

 ** _Iris_**

'Damn it, Eric,' I growled as I pried my nails into the flesh of his arm. The Erudite men had blindfolded us so they had to lead us through the hallways. Eric was, unfortunately, leading me and deliberately bumping me into walls as we walked.

'Keep walking, stiff,' he said amused, pushing me into another wall because of my nail action. His tone wasn't happily amused, or mischievously amused. He was angrily amused, because he hated my guts; but it was right back at him.

I knew that Jenna and Tim were walking somewhere close to me, but I'd never felt more distance between us. I felt responsible for the fact that we'd been kidnapped to Erudite, because if Tobias and I hadn't been so naughty, I wouldn't have become pregnant, I could've just practiced my fear landscape, could've taken the test, would've succeeded: no problems... Right?

No, this wasn't my fault. It was Jace's fault. Eric told me all about Jace's betrayal during our car ride, and frankly, I was so angry that I wanted Jace to become factionless. I'd never felt such a rage before: I was frenzy with rage.

He could've asked our help on teaching him how to fight. Instead, he told Eric about us, causing Tim, Jenna and me to be tested and possibly even to be killed in Erudite. Three murders, but hey, at least he would be safe and sound at Dauntless right?

Wrong.

Amar, Zeke, Rick and Tobias would never let him live there after what he'd done, no way, and he should've known that.

I sighed, anger wasn't getting me anywhere. I had to be strong and think of a plan to escape.

During the ride, we'd passed Amity, I was quite sure of that because I picked up on a smell of growing vegetables. Well, not like I'd ever smelt that before, but it reminded me of the produce being brought to Abnegation for our salads, and Amity was the only faction to grow vegetables.

Finally, after walking through a lot of hallways, Eric stopped me and I heard him opening a door. 'Get in there, stiff. This is where you'll be staying,' he spat and threw me inside the room. I tripped over my feet, frantically trying to catch myself so I wouldn't fall onto my stomach. I fell onto my knees and hands, and immediately ripped off my blindfold.

Eric stood in the door opening, smiling emotionless. 'Let me tell you something, Stiff,' he said, leaning against the wall. 'You won't be coming out of Erudite alive, and neither will your friends, your baby nor Tobias once he gets here. So enjoy yourself while it lasts,' he said, and walked away, closing the door behind him.

I clenched my fists and ran up to the door. 'YOU SICK BASTARD!' I screamed and slammed the door. 'JENNA? TIM!' I called, hoping for them be be somewhere close. I didn't have to wait long for a response, as the door was opened again and Tim and Jenna were thrown into the same room.

The men left us, after locking the door and I quickly went to help my friends. 'Guys,' I said while ripping off their blindfolds. 'Who did this to us?' Jenna questioned angrily. 'I nailed my test, just the way Amar and I practiced!' I sighed. 'It was Jace, he told Eric about everything we talked about yesterday evening.

'WHAT?!' She yelled and looked like she wanted to kill Jace. 'I can't believe he did that! Did Dax have anything to do with it?' I looked at Tim who hook his head. 'Eric only named Jace, I think that Dax had no idea...' He said.

Jenna shook her head, 'so far for friends. You know, Zeke, Rick and Tobias had reached my car by the time it almost drove off- Tobias broke the driver's window by kicking it, and they all yelled, so I called back how we were being taken to Erudite. Zeke called back that they would save us. I have no idea how they knew about us being taken away, but they know, so they'll do anything to save us.'

I swallowed thickly, they would probably be freaking out... I thought of Tobias' loving eyes when we could finally come clear about our relationship and our baby, and then his loved one was kidnapped. I shook my head, 'we have to think of a way to get out,' I said.

Suddenly, my heart started beating rapidly and my breath hitched. I remembered I was wearing two guns, both tied to my knees. It wasn't even visible to the human eye, as I was wearing a loose sweatpants as I'd been pretending to be sick. If we were able to think of a plan, I could use those too!

I was about to tell Jenna and Tim when the door opened and Erudites leader Jeanine walked in.

Her blond hair reached her shoulders, and her eyes... She could've been pretty if her eyes showed any emotions, but for now she looked more like a human robot. She was holding a notebook and her posture was straight. 'You almost had me fooled,' she said, walking into the room. A few men followed her- bodyguards. She wasn't stupid, we were now Dauntless raised, we could take her out with a few strikes.

'The both of you handled your test pretty well, I would've walked away and come back for you, Iris. But Eric told me that it was a phony. You weren't sick, and the two of you practiced enough to fool me,' she said, and walked even closer to us.

'But knowing that all three of you are Divergent, testing you makes up for it. And having pregnant Divergent, impregnated by another Divergent, there is no way that this baby won't be one too. I'm truly excited to test you, we're starting to run tests this afternoon,' she said, nodding, and walking away. She'd stared at me the entire time, making me put a hand on my belly.

Threatening me, okay. Threatening my baby and Tobias, I would kill her.

The men grabbed our arms, handcuffing us so we couldn't try anything. My heart skipped a beat, because I didn't exactly know what those tests entailed, but I did know that no one had ever come out alive. I just wished that the three of us would be the first ones.

 _ **Tobias**_

'This is not really happening,' Dax said, as we told him about what had happened. He sunk down into his chair, having a hard time believing the betrayal of his best friend. He'd told me once that Jace and he had been inseparable since kindergarten, so he didn't want to believe us at first, but when we saw Jace being shipped off into an Erudite car, he started screaming at his former best friend, how he could've done that to us.

Jace's face looked guilty, he knew that he was wrong, but he couldn't even face us anymore. At first I just wanted to hit him- punch everything I could for taking away my girlfriend and my two best friends... Not to forget my baby, but the thing was, he was weak, and I couldn't waste my time on him.

I wasn't surprised Erudite came for him though, he'd proven them loyalty, even though he came from Dauntless. We would've kicked him out, maybe Damon would decide on something even worse, but for now, he was gone and so were our loved ones.

'It is, and we have to find a way to get them back,' Zeke said firmly, looking at me. I nodded, we'd talked about this during the walk back. 'Layla will map out the hallways in Erudite, so we can make up a plan,' I added.

'And how are we able to trust her again?' Amar asked, his fists clenched. Layla held up a little bottle. 'Truth serum. You can use it on me, I will tell you all you need to know. Damon can also call Candor's leader Jack if you still don't trust me.'

Rick nodded, 'fine with me, are we going to use it now? Then we know before we tart talking about anything.' Shauna nodded and went to get a chair from Amar's living room. We were sitting in his kitchen, as he was the only one with an apartment. Shauna put the chair down in front of the table, and Layla took a seat.

Amar went to get a serum gun, it was quite like the one he'd used to inject us with the fear landscape serum. He injected her with the serum, causing her to look painfully. We waited a few minutes and saw her eyes become blurry and gray, then started asking her questions.

'What is your real name?' He asked. 'My real name is Layla Alissa Meeker. I used a different surname to fit into Erudite better. I used the name Layla Ann Martin, so people wouldn't know I actually came from Candor,' she answered.

'We did you decide to tell us about Jace's betrayal?' Dax asked. 'Because Eric told me that he would be taking your friends to Erudite to have them tested on their Divergence, and I wanted you to know about it so you could save them,' she explained.

'Why do you want to help us?' Zeke asked. 'Because I want to befriend you for real, I loathe Eric, and I want you all to know that I'm actually not that bad to be around,' she answered.

Suddenly I felt slightly bad for her, being pried away from her parents in Candor only to befriend some douche and spy for Jack, then when she finds people she likes, she thinks they'll never like her because she works with the enemy.

At least I knew that when I became "Tobias" again, I had my friends to come back to, but she wished she had us to come back to too... And she would, because everyone was very thankful for her helping us like this.

'Why did you transfer to Erudite during your final year?' Shauna questioned. 'Because I wasn't fit for Candor, I wasn't honest enough and I could get away with a lie- making me perfect for the transfer. I went to Erudite to befriend Eric so I could learn about Jeanine's plans and tell them to Jack. Same thing Four did, really,' she said.

I nodded at the rest and asked the final question we all had in mind. 'What happens to our friends after they're being tested?' I asked. She swallowed thickly and her eyes cleared up again, meaning the truth serum had lost its power.

She looked at me.

'They die.'


	22. What Happened? 22

**Chapter 22!**

 **I just want you all to know that I'm changing the rate from T to M because of some possible swearing and may-happen sexual content!**

 **Thanks again so much for reading my story, and for some of you leaving reviews and PMs, it always makes my day.**

 **A/N: I've started writing a new story called "Baked Love", also a Divergent story! So heads up for that one :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

 _ **TOBIAS**_

'DIE?!' Zeke exclaimed and grabbed Layla's shoulders. 'Zeke, I can't do anything about that verdict except for telling you we have to come up with a plan right this instant and get to work,' she said impatiently, shrugging him off and turning her chair towards the table.

She started mapping out the hallways of Erudite for as far she was able to remember them, and we hovered above her, coming up with plans as she drew. 'We've got one chance,' she warned us, and my eyes crossed Amar's. He looked worried, yet more determined than I'd ever seen him.

I nodded. 'We'll make it work.'

Two days went by, in which we came up with a plan and gathered all the needed supplies, like guns and ropes for climbing the Erudite headquarters. I was praying to God that they were still alive, willing to fight for them with every inch of my body.

I wanted my girlfriend back. I wanted to hold her, let my hand run through her silky golden blond hair... See that happy smile that shines through in her big green eyes.

I noticed that a lump was forming in my throat, and I swallowed thickly. I hadn't shown any other emotion than a determined attitude because I didn't want anyone telling me they felt sorry for me... So I couldn't start now.

I managed to swallow the lump, and stood up from the chair I'd been sitting on in the cafeteria. I saw a few men walking into the cafeteria and I knew they were there for me, which was a part of our plan. They weren't aware of that, though.

'It's time,' I stated, and watched the others nod.

'TOBIAS EATON,' I heard. The men were dressed in in blue Erudite outfits- yet they were clearly trained, possibly original Dauntless borns. They walked up to me as I stuck my hands in the air.

'Tobias, don't do this!' Shauna called, as rehearsed. 'We can protect you!' Zeke added. I shook my head. 'Guys, it's okay, I'll manage,' I said, and took a "final" look at my friends. They all looked worried, because they truly were, but I knew we'd be able to pull off this plan.

I gave up my identity so I could make my way into Erudite without being tested, because Jeanine had a deal with my father. I wasn't sure whether she would keep her promise to my father, but for once... He could be of immense use to me.

The men dragged me outside and practically threw me into a black car. I could've easily hit them down, but I had to listen to every word they told me... Which I disliked. I pulled myself up and sat down behind the driver. 'Where are you taking me,' I demanded, already knowing the answer.

'We're taking you to Jeanine and Marcus, they'll decide what to do with you,' the driver grunted, and drove off.

I stared outside during the ride, slightly apprehensive of what was awaiting me in Erudite. I didn't want to see my father, I never wanted to see him again. It was something I promised myself when Damon called me "son" for the first time, that I would never have to see my real father again.

Yet sometimes, promises had to be broken to save something- or in this case, someone, you love.

The drive went by quickly, and I grew more nervous every second. My palms were sweaty, and my forehead was sweating bullets. I just hoped that my friends were able to pull off their part of our plan...

 _ **ZEKE**_

Well damn in hell, I wasn't settling for this bullshit. We were going to get our loved ones back, even though it would take everything we had.

I'd grown to love Jenna more than anything. I wasn't usually the touchy-feely kind of guy, and often, it made me sick to the stomach when couples were "smutting" around, but I couldn't help myself near her.

I knew that I was fairly good at flirting, but I'd never been good at being a boyfriend and especially not at being affectionate in public. Yet always, when I saw her approaching me, with that shy smile and her slender frame and perfect figure, my mind just went blank and I kissed her hugged her like we hadn't seen each other in six months.

When I met her, in that train, I immediately knew that she was something different. The spark in her brown eyes, her smile that made my knees grow weak... And her touch, that made me feel like I could run 10 miles.

It hadn't taken her long to decide she liked me too, and maybe she even loved me... But I had to save her to find out, and return to our lives. I would't wait another second to tell her I loved her, and I could only hope for the same answer.

She was the one for me, and I hoped I was the one for her.

However, at that moment, we had a slight future problem, as we weren't entirely sure whether our friends would still be there.

As I couldn't picture without Jenna anymore, I couldn't picture my life without Iris anymore either. She'd become one of my best friends, and she was like a little sister to me. I would do everything for those girls, and I would have to soon enough.

And Tim... That guy was priceless. He was so funny, had we known each other earlier, we would've been best friends- which we became rather quickly once we'd got to know each other.

When Four was shipped off by a few guys from Erudite, our plan was set in motion. As he would be spending the day with Jeanine and Marcus, we would be stealing our friends back.

Yeah, the plan wasn't exactly waterproof, but the faster we went to save them, the better.

The most important part of the plan was Four stalling Jeanine. Layla would be sneaking into the control rooms with Rick, as they were both quite smart and knew the most of the computers. Especially Rick, he'd been volunteering in Erudite to fix computers back in Abnegation- who knew right?

The rest of us, being Shauna, Amar, Dax and I, would infiltrate Erudite to follow Layla's map and find the rooms where our friends were being held in. We would be wearing blue clothes and thanks to Layla's professional knowledge, we all had our own key cards and Erudite names.

We would have to blend in and try to be as casual as possible.

'Zeke,' Layla said, tugging my arm. I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts. 'It's time to go, I think that Four's car is about to drive away. We have to follow it,' she said. I nodded and jumped up.

Dax and I looked at each other, nodding as we did.

'I'm coming for you Jenna,' I mumbled as I ran after the others.

 _We were ready to fight._

 _ **TOBIAS**_

As I was walking through the hallways of Erudite, up to Jeanine's office, I checked my watch. The others should be changing into their Erudite outfits by now, waiting for a fair chance to walk in and mingle with other Erudites.

The idea slightly frightened me, because a few of us were obvious Dauntless soldiers, not smart asses. Rick and Zeke were fairly loquacious, and Layla had been living here long enough to know what to say and do, they could handle themselves.

But Dax and Shauna... They were the opposite of Erudites. They weren't dumb, no, but they were impulsive. Something a true Erudite was not and would never be.

'Haven't you cleared your schedule for this, Eaton?' One of the men who was dragging me along smirked, because I checked my watch. I rolled my eyes mentally and shook my head. 'No, I was planning on leaving as soon as Jeanine says I can go home for lunch time, all right?'

I was mentally patting myself on the shoulder for my remark, and so did the guy, yet slightly harder and not mentally. 'It's not a time for funny replies, so watch it,' he growled.

As we walked further, I obeyed and kept my mouth. However, that meant no more distraction from my own mind, causing images of Marcus to flash before my eyes. Images and memories of him screaming at me, chasing me and the angry look on his face.

This went on until we finally arrived at Jeanine's office. I swallowed thickly and shook my head to remove the images of Marcus hovering over me when I last saw him, beating me and kicking me.

One of the guys knocked on the door. 'Miss Matthews, Tobias Eaton is here.' There were a few moments of silence before I heard something move. I heard footsteps towards the door and suck in a last deep breath of freedom.

The door opened and Jeanine walked out, smiling emotionless as she saw me. 'Hello Tobias,' she said. Her voice would actually be pleasant to listen to, had she not kidnapped my friends.

She run her slender fingers through her short blond hair and nodded at the men. 'That would be all, thank you.' The men nodded adoringly and left. I nearly gagged, but I guess that adoration was the effect she had on all Erudites.

I was glad that I wasn't one of them.

'So,' she continued, looking at me. 'Four Masters, son of Damon Masters- Dauntless leader?' I felt my palms getting sweaty again, so I clenched them into fists. 'Yes,' I only said, trying to control my voice.

'I have to admit, it was a good cover. We had no idea where you were. What made you give it up?' She asked casually, leaning against the frame of the door. I swallowed thickly again, I couldn't tell her the real reason. 'I wanted it to end, what else I'd be running for the rest of my life,' I said firmly.

One of her eyebrows shot up, making me feel uncomfortable. 'Something tells me that you don't mind running,' she said, crooking that emotionless smile. 'Something tells me you're here for your friends.'

My heart skipped a beat, and I clenched my fists even tighter. 'What?' I asked, breathless. 'I may not be a Candor, Tobias. I however am Erudite, I am smart. You are lying to me,' she stated and pierced her light blue eyes into my darker blue ones. 'You are here to save your friends, to see if you can outsmart me. Trust me, you can't,' she said, standing close to me.

I was taller than she was, more muscular than she was, I could easily kill her should I want to... But she actually intimidated me, and I didn't like it.

'I've done it once, why couldn't I do it again,' I hissed as we were almost touching, our noses only inches apart. She looked up, stretching her neck, and I looked down... At the woman who was in charge of my future right now- keeping Iris alive.

'Because I only ask one thing from you,' she said, prying her eyes away from mine to point at the door of her office. 'One thing you have to do in order to take home your friends.'

My breath quickened and my heart beat started racing. I would do EVERYTHING! 'What is it?' I demanded. She smiled again. 'You have to kill the person who's sitting in my office right now.'

What? I'd never killed a person. It was one of my fear to kill an innocent, how would I know that I was doing the right thing? I probably wouldn't be, as she wanted this person dead, it must've had something to do with her not being able to do something?

I fiddled my fingers, 'how could you ask that from me?' She shook her head thoughtlessly. 'You are Dauntless now, Tobias. It's quite normal for me to ask a Dauntless soldier such things,' she said. This woman was crazy, she was more dangerous than Damon, Amar and I ever expected.

But if this was the only way to get my Iris and baby back... And Jenna and Tim of course, maybe I had to do it? Because what if my friends wouldn't succeed in finding them, or would get locked up themselves?

It all came down to me.

I sighed, 'before I say yes, can you promise and prove to me that my friends are still alive and unharmed?' She nodded, causing my heart beat to slow down and release my hands from the clenched fists.

'I'll take you to see them this afternoon, that would be a drive to do as I asked, right?' She suggested. I felt nauseous as I nodded, did I have any other choice?

A smile formed on her lips once again, but yet this time she showed emotion: satisfaction. My stomach turned, seeing that in her eyes, so I turned away quickly.

'Well, let's go into my office, shall we?' She said, and opened the door for me. I was reluctant, because I didn't want to face the person that was sitting in there. I really didn't...

I walked in, my eyes facing the floor when I heard a voice that sent immediate chills down my spine. 'Tobias, you're here,' it said.

My head jerked up, and it was true, I was right. Grey hair, grey clothes, sallow yet firm face...

I turned around to Jeanine, who was still smiling. 'I brought you your son, Marcus. Why don't you say hi, Tobias?' My stomach turned once again, and I had to try my best to keep the contents from coming out.

She wanted me to kill my father...


	23. What Happened? 23

**Chapter 23!**

 **Oh my god I am SO sorry for the delay in my "daily" chapter. A lot has happened during the summer and I can tell you a few things about it.**  
 **1\. I recently bought an appartment together with my boyfriend;**  
 **2\. I passed all the tests I was studying for;**  
 **3\. I AM NOW A TEACHER! WHOOHOO!**

 **A quick yet warm thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters! I've reached 5000 views and I am more than thrilled. Thank you all so much!**  
 **I'm glad to be back.**

 **Because I am a teacher now, I'm quite busy and working hard to keep up with all my students, but I am set on finishing this story.**

 **Right. Have fun with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish my friends would stop nagging about me owning them, I bet Tobias wouldn't nag this much.**  
 **Hmm. Probably he would. I'll stick to just owning my friends.**

 _ **Tobias**_

'Marcus,' I stated, trying to maintain my firm voice and keeping it from breaking. He looked at me, it even seemed like he was checking whether I still looked the same.

'I heard that you chose Dauntless, my boy,' he said, with a slight smile as if he'd forgot our past. Something in his words made me snap, him saying "my boy"... He no longer had the right to say it.

'I am not your boy anymore, Marcus, I've been adopted. There is a family that actually loves me,' I snapped. I felt myself getting mad, but then I saw Jeanine smile from the corner of my eye, making my stomach feel like it was churning again.

"Even though I hated his guts, once I had actually loved him- a time when he still loved me too, and I didn't want to be the person who killed him.

"I didn't really care for his life, because a few months ago he hadn't cared for mine either as he almost killed me, but I wanted to be the bigger person.

'I'm glad you found happiness, Tobias,' Marcus said, his face became serious as the mood changed. My face still taciturn, he understood that we would never be father and son ever again.

'But there is something I need to tell you, why I have been looking for you the way I have,' he explained solemnly, sparking my interest. 'What is it?' I spoke, my voice somewhat small as both leaders stared at me.

The words came from Jeanine as Marcus stared at his feet, frankly too worried to even glance at my face.

'Your mother is back, she's alive, Tobias.'

 ** _Iris_**

My mind was too exhausted to work. It was no longer working on plans to escape, because I knew that it wasn't going to happen, and probably wouldn't work.

My weapons were found by Eric, causing him to cut my shoulder with one of the knives I had hidden. Even after a few days, it was still bleeding, because his sadistic self kept ripping it open.

It did make sure that I was weak because of all the blood I was losing, and Tim and Jenna weren't doing any better than I was. Eric served them potions, what made them strangely quiet and tired so they would cooperate with their tests.

I had to admit, he was doing his job pretty well.

 _Being Jeanine's bitch_.

I tried to sit up, moaning when I finally did. I sat back against the wall of our little prison, and felt Jenna's hand reach out to mine. We grabbed each others hand and pinched it softly.

'They promised,' she said, her voice cracking. 'They will come,' Tim said weakly from the other side of the room where he laid in a corner, trying to open his eyes to look at us.

His face was pale and his usual sparkly blue eyes were blear and lusterless. 'Guys, I'm so sorry,' I said softly, looking at the both of them. Jenna's eyes caught mine, and a shimmer of her hope shone through.

'It's not your fault, you know that,' she said, coughing between breaths. They said it all the time because I felt bad, but it didn't make me feel less guilty.

My friends were in there because of me, we all knew it, they were just too nice to admit it.

We were quiet for a little time, until Tim coughed and crawled up. 'Shouldn't Eric or Jeanine have come for us already? I feel like it's way past our test time,' he croaked.

'You're right,' Jenna said, surprised. Tim was right indeed, something was up.

It didn't take long after that for the expected knock on the door. Jeanine came in with three guards who pulled us up to our feet. All three of us couldn't really stand, so we almost fell down right away.

The guards held us somewhat tighter, and pulled us with them. 'We have a different agenda than usual,' Jeanine stated, looking at us. 'Why,' Jelma said weakly, her voice not even able to form the question syllable at the end of the word.

'Because I promised someone that he could see you,' she said. I couldn't put my finger on her tone, she didn't sound mad, or sad, but she wasn't happy about something, I did know that.

The guards dragged us down to the room where we were being tested. I could tell, even though my eyes were closed, strange how it works.

They opened the doors, and I felt the cold breeze that permanently hangs in that room brush against my face, forcing me to pry open my eyes.

Before I managed to, I heard Jenna gasp, then cough and Tim groan out a name. 'Four,' I heard him say. My head jerked up with all the power I had left in me, and my eyes caught his... Tobias was standing in the room.

'Tobi,' I whispered, not having enough strength to either speak up, nor walk over to him. 'Iris,' he said, his voice worried as he ran up to us. He grabbed me from the guard and hugged me.

He had to support me as I almost fell down again. 'You're so weak, this is terrible,' he whispered, his blue eyes turning black as he spoke. He put his hand on my stomach, making me realise that he wasn't leaving me again.

'Jenna, Tim,' he said as he wrapped my arm around his shoulders and supported me as we walked over to our friends. 'Tobias, you look like Four, please save us,' Tim said drowsily, before he passed out.

Jenna grabbed Tobias' hand and tried to smile. 'You're here,' she whispered. 'I'm not leaving,' he said, looking at Jeanine. 'We have a deal,' he said. 'You have to let them go.'

'Wh..what?' I asked, my mind still a bit blurry. What was happening, and why was he there? 'That's not happening until you have completed your end of the bargain,' Jeanine stated, folding her arms and sticking her chin into the air. "His end of the bargain? It was confusing me so badly that my head started spinning. 'Tobias,' I mumbled, and grabbed his arm. "He looked at me immediately, and pulled me closer to him. 'I don't...' I started, but he shook his head. 'It's something between Jeanine and me, love, don't worry about it,' he explained. "I tried to nod, but his face became more blurry with the second. His eyes faded away, until there was nothing more than black.

 _ **Tobias**_

In my arms I held an unconscious Iris, and somewhere between the time I had spoken to her last and then, Jenna had also passed out. I lifted Iris and held her bridal style. "'What have you done to them,' I snapped at Jeanine, before I noticed my girlfriend was bleeding. 'She's bleeding!' I called out, quickly put her down on the ground and ripped a part off my shirt to bind her arm.

'They didn't cooperate, so Eric had to think of something,' Jeanine said with a smile. All of a sudden, I felt scared. My friends were still looking for Tim, Jenna and Iris, but they were here with me. "Maybe we could attack Jeanine and skip the building?

I could signal Zeke as soon as he steps in, maybe we could immediately take Jeanine down, and have the others fight the guards, then grab our unconscious friends and run away. "Could it work?"I had to stall her as long as I could.

'Why do you want me to kill my father, Jeanine?' I asked, looking into her bright emotionless eyes. She smiled.

 _Please Zeke, hurry up..._

 _ **Zeke**_

Where the hell where they? Was Layla lying about the hallways and the prison rooms? 'They should be here,' she said, and she pointed towards three different rooms. "We sneaked a peak at the inside of every room, but two were occupied and one was empty. 'I bet that this is their room, Zeke,' she whispered, pointing at the second room. There was nothing inside, but something told me that she was right.

'So, if they're not here, then where are they?' Dax hissed, and looked around frantically. 'We have to save them now!' I nodded, and stared at Layla.

'If they're not here, I'm afraid that they are being tested,' she admitted. 'Well, let's go there then?' Dax suggested. I nodded again. 'Well, we can't drag them along if they're being tested guys, Jeanine will be there!' Layla snapped."I clenched my fists and my teeth. "'Even better, she's going down,' I growled, and started running. Dax and Layla ran after me.

'ZEKE!' Layla yelled, pulling me back. 'We need the others! We can't kill her by ourselves, then run and face the possibility that the others are still here! Just calm down!' "I stopped dead in my tracks and gripped my hair with both my hands. 'I'm dying here, Layla! I don't know where my girlfriend and best friends are! I don't know how Four is doing and whether Jeanine and Marcus are torturing him too, and I can't handle it. We have to put some action into this mission right now,' I said, my whole being frustrated.

'I understand, Zeke, but we really can't do this alone,' Dax admitted. I sighed and shook my head. 'Fine, let's go find the others and invade the test room. Don't mind Jeanine, she's mine and Four's,' I growled once more, and walked away with Layla and Dax right behind me.


	24. What Happened? 24

_**Chapter 24!**_

 **Hello everyone, thank you all for reading! I appreciate it, and hopefully you like reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I only own my own imagination.**

 _ **Jenna**_

'AAAAAAH!' My eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone screaming. 'PLEASE JUST... FIX IT!' I sat up and saw Zeke running up to me. 'Baby!' He said, falling onto his knees right next to me. I looked around, being confused about my surroundings. We weren't in Erudite anymore, I was quite sure about that... But then where were we? A little further away from me, I saw Dax hovering over a squirming Shauna, she was the one who'd been screaming. I also spotted Tobias, he was hovering over an unconscious Iris. Layla had squatted down next to him and tried to wake up Tim, which seemed to be working as I heard him mutter a few words.

'Why is Layla here?' I asked, my voice trembling. 'No please, keep Eric away from me,' I said, cowering away from Layla who was almost right next to Zeke. Zeke's eyes were filled with worry as he put his hand on my cheek. 'J, it's okay. Layla is on our side, I promise. Eric is not here,' he said, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up. Tobias' head shot up as he looked at Zeke and me. He jumped up and walked over to us, grabbing my hand. 'Jenna, how are you feeling?' He asked. His eyes were black, which scared me slightly. They only turned black when something bad was going on.

'Where are we, and what is happening with Shauna?' I asked, my voice small. Tobias and Zeke shared a look. 'We saved the three of you from Erudite, and Shauna's arm broke during a fight with Marcus,' Zeke said softly. 'Marcus?' I asked confused. 'You were unconscious for a long time, Jenna,' Tobias said. He avoided my eyes, and so did Zeke. 'What happened?' I demanded. Zeke's eyes met mine, and before he could answer, Layla called Tobias. 'Four! She's awake!' Tobias let go of my hand and ran over to Iris who was trying to sit up, holding her arm.

Zeke walked over to the group and put me down next to Tim and Iris. 'Now tell us, what's happened?' I demanded again. Layla called Dax and Amar, who supported Shauna over to us. She seemed to be more harmed than Zeke had mentioned, but I would probably hear about that later. 'Tobias,' Iris whispered, bringing her hand to his eyebrow. I hadn't noticed it yet, but Iris' fingers traced a deep cut. 'We were in a fight,' Zeke explained. 'Please tell us what happened,' she said as Amar wrapped his arms around her. 'Okay, well...' he said.

 _ **Tobias**_

 _"'I want you to kill your father, because he is a burden to my plan. I don't want Abnegation to be a part of my reign of Chicago. My plan is to make Abnegation obsolete, and in order to achieve that, your father must die.' Jeanine was being brutally honest, which scared me somehow. Her plans were too big for our world, it would kill the factions all in once._

 _All of a sudden, Zeke, Dax and Layla stormed in. 'LET THEM GO!' Zeke yelled and jumped up to kick Jeanine in the face. She stumbled back and fell down on the ground while screaming for her guards. I jumped up and looked at Zeke. He nodded at me, having a fierce look on his face. He knew that the only way we could get our friends and loves out, we had to fight. Shauna, Amar and Rick followed closed behind, and soon everybody was caught up in a fight. Zeke and I quickly cornered Jeanine while the others were fighting her guards._

 _Then we heard an alarm go off, Jeanine or one of her guards had pressed an alarm button? She smiled at Zeke and me. 'All Erudites have an alarm ring, my dears. Trust me, you can kill me, but this plan will be executed.' 'Over our dead bodies,' I yelled as Zeke and I attacked. We also knew that the only way we could get out of there was to kill her. It was then when I realised that I couldn't do it. I couldn't beat her, I couldn't kill her... I couldn't become Marcus. I stumbled back and Zeke yelled how I had to help him, Jeanine was actually a good fighter. 'I can't,' I muttered, and bumped into Amar._

 _'T, what are you doing?' He asked as he punched one of the guards on his jaw. 'I can't be like him,' I said, shaking my head. 'T, YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM! NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE, WE'RE HERE TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS AND YOUR BABY!' He called as he ran after another guard who just ran in with a weapon. Damn it... He was right, I had to think about Iris and our baby, they meant more to me than all the memories of my father scared me. I ran back to Zeke and helped him defeat Jeanine. 'I WILL ONLY LET THEM GO WHEN YOU STICK TO YOUR PROMISE, TOBIAS!' She screamed and grabbed a weapon from one of the cabinets._

 _Zeke pulled his gun and threw one at me as well. We were about to shoot when we heard Shauna scream. 'Go look!' Zeke yelled at me, and shot Jeanine's foot, causing her to fall down. 'TELL US WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH DIVERGENTS!' He yelled. I turned around, searching for Shauna... But when I found her I had no idea what to do. She was fighting with... My father. I saw that her arm was hanging beside her body as if it were broken, and she grabbed her gun with her other hand. When I realised what she was going to do, I started running and yelling. 'SHAUNA N-' I started, but then she fired a bullet... Straight through his heart. His eyes closed and his lifeless body fell back onto the ground._

 _For a brief moment I couldn't move, seeing him there on the floor. The man that caused me so much pain... But also, the man who used to love me. 'Four, are you okay?' Shauna asked, examining me because I couldn't move. 'Yes, I'm fine,' I told her and quickly walked away. I ran back to Zeke who was still trying to get information from Jeanine. 'Marcus is dead, Jeanine. He's right there on the ground. I want you to let our friends go NOW,' I said, anger running through my veins as I saw her smile grow. 'Unfortunately, Tobias, I have not yet finished testing them,' she said, earning a punch from Zeke. 'YOU MOST DEFINITELY HAVE!' He yelled._

 _'GUYS!' I heard Amar call, 'WE HAVE TO GO NOW! MORE GUARDS ARE COMING!' Zeke and I looked at each other, scared for what was ahead of us. Dax ran up to us, having seen the looks on our faces. 'She's too close to you,' he explained, before shooting her. Zeke's face showed the same feeling as mine; gratitude. Jeanine's eyes closed... And she was gone. The terrible woman who tortured my girlfriend and my friends. The genius woman who was about to get rid of several factions. She was gone._

 _'Let's go!' Rick called. He looked beat up, as did the others. I quickly grabbed Tim because Layla, who was trying to lift him, couldn't, and I trusted Amar to carry his sister. Zeke was carrying Jenna, and the others were surrounding us as we ran towards the exit. Not without some slight difficulties like other guards, we reached the exit and jumped into our car. I put Tim next to Layla and me, and I stuck my head out the window to yell to the car behind us. 'AMAR, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE HER,' I called. Amar stuck out his thumb. I sighed relieved, and looked at Layla. She was stroking Tim's cheek, and a tear ran down hers. 'I like him,' she whispered when she noticed I was looking at her. I smiled, they would be okay. We were quiet for a little while, until I realised something... Something terrible. Eric was still alive."_

 _ **Iris**_

'Tobias,' I gasped, wrapping my arms around him. 'I am so sorry.' He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me as well. He put his forehead against mine and kissed my lips quickly. 'It was him or you guys, not even worth a thought.' Shauna put her hand on my shoulder. 'Four, I had no idea, I am SO s-' she started, but I grabbed her hand and pinched it softly. 'It's okay, S, really. My father and I were not really close. Let me put it like this, I was closer to his fist.' All my friends looked at me with sympathetic eyes, causing a lump to form in my throat. Iris pinched my hand softly. 'Be brave,' she whispered. She knew I really didn't want to lose it in front of my friends, it had to wait.

'What are we going to do about Eric?' Rick asked. I caught Tobias' eyes, and he looked fierce now. 'Damon's on it, he's trying to get him arrested,' he explained, wrapping his arm around me protectively. 'I can't believe it,' Jenna said with a sigh. 'It happened so fast... Can we really go back to our lives now? Like... Finish our initiation for example?' The others chuckled and I grinned. 'Well, at least we know that all of us will be staying together,' I said. Everyone except for Dax cheered. My mouth fell open, I couldn't believe I said that in front of him.

'Dax, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that,' I apologised, but he ruffled his hand through his black hair and smiled. 'It's okay, Ris. I'm happy to have all of you, I'll get over it.' We were all quiet for second, until Tim, Jenna and I ruined it. 'WE'RE ALIVE!' We all called and wrapped our arms around the others. They started laughing and cheered for us. Tobias smiled at me and kissed me. 'I love you, I was so afraid I lost you.'

I smiled back and kissed him once more. 'Darling, you can't.'


	25. What Happened? 25

**Chapter 25!**

 **Let me start off by telling you that I am not a fan of Marcus. I hate what his character has done to Tobias and I'm only writing this for the sake of drama, for the rest... I hate that guy!**

 **Thanks to every single one of you who is reading my story! Please tell me what you all think!**

 **Disclaimer: I would own Divergent if Jenna and I would really own a restaurant.**

* * *

After a few days of resting at home in Dauntless, I didn't feel completely sure about how the baby was doing because I had bled for such a long time. Tobias and I decided that it was time for me to visit the hospital and see how it was going. In the mean time, I was pregnant for two months, so I wasn't far along enough to tell the gender of our little miracle. I was actually dying to know, and even though Tobias didn't say anything about it, I know he was dying to know too. He grabbed my hand as I laid on a bed with my shirt raised.

My belly was hardly any bigger than it was before, so only the people who knew about me being pregnant could see it. We were planning on telling my parents when they would be visiting Amar and me for parents visiting day, and I was curious to see their reactions. They knew that Tobias and I were madly in love, but they were also aware of our age: seventeen. We decided to arrange a meeting between our parents so mom and dad could meet Damon, Eliza and Beth.

'Good morning, Iris, Four,' our doctor Mike Danes said as he grabbed a tube of gel. 'How are you doing, Iris, still enduring morning sickness?' He looked inquisitive as he rubbed the cold substance onto my belly. I giggled shortly as the cold sent shivers down my spine. 'I'm fine, Mike. Sometimes I feel sick, sometimes I don't,' I explained.

Tobias smiled at me in response to my giggle. His eyes were blue and loving. after almost having lost me, he realised how much of a blessing this baby actually was, and even though he was still quite scared, his mindset turned 100%. He felt no longer obligated to love the child because he loved me, he realised he loved the baby with all his heart. 'Well, that's great. Just continue eating what you're eating, try to eat as much vegetables and fruits as you possibly can, and I recommend fish twice a week,' he said, then grabbed a little machine.

'Now, let's see how your baby is doing shall we?' I pinched Tobias' hand softly and bit my lower lip as it formed a happy and excited smile. Mike moved the little machine over the gel, causing it to spread over a certain part of my belly. Tobias pinched my hand now too, and he kissed my cheek, whispering how much he loved me. 'Oh my,' Mike mumbled as he moved the machine around. Tobias' and my head jerked up as we stared at him. 'What is it?' Tobias demanded with his low voice. My palms started to get sweaty as I tried to read the expression on Mike's face, but I couldn't.

He ruffled his hair, with a smile as if he was unsure about something. 'Guys, I have news for you,' he said, looking back and forth from Tobias to me. 'I'm seeing two hearts... You're expecting twins, Iris.'

My mouth fell open, and Tobias' eyes flashed a mix of emotions. Scared, worried, happy, love... But most of all surprise. He looked at me like he was a lost puppy, and I couldn't help but wrapping my arms around his neck. 'Tobias, even though this is one more baby than we thought, we are going to do great and I love you so much,' I said, my voice trembling as a tear slid down my cheeks. 'Honey,' he said, cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes. 'Happy tears?' I smiled as a few more tears slid down my cheeks.

'Very very happy tears. The twins will be the happiest children on earth,' I whispered. His eyes teared up as well after I said that, and he rested his forehead against mine. Mike quickly excused himself, saying that we would meet later and skipped out of the room. 'I know that you're scared,' I said softly, stroking Tobias' cheek, 'but we'll do great, and we'll fuck up, and we'll do great again. One thing's for sure, we'll love the heck out of that babies.'

He smiled as he nodded firmly. 'You three mean the world to me,' he whispered as he closed the gap between our lips. After our sweet kiss, and after wiping our wet eyes, I wiped the gel off my belly and got up. It was then when I received a message that made me feel safe... For the first time in a week. It was Jenna.

 _Ris, you and T need to come to the Pit. Big news: Eric's been arrested, he's locked away for good._

I gasped loudly. Tobias turned around immediately, grabbing my hands. 'Are you okay?' His voice was firm and his eyes were demanding. 'I'm fine,' I said surprised. 'Actually... I may never have been happier than right now.' Tobias and I raced to the Pit after I told him about Jenna's message, and when we arrived there we found cheering people.

I ran up to Jenna and Tim and hugged them. 'He will never hurt us again,' I called. When I pulled back, I saw that the three of us shared the same look. Relieve. Jenna's eyes teared up as all the tension she'd felt throughout the previous week came out all at once. My eyes followed hers, and Tim couldn't hold himself together either. The three of us cried together, hugging tightly as we did. After a little while, our cries turned into laughter, we laughed as we knew that we were finally free. We let go of each other and I felt arms slipping around my waist immediately.

It were Tobias' arms.

'You're safe now, I love you so much,' he whispered in my ear as he let his thumb stroke one of my tears away. I nodded relieved and wrapped my arms around him. 'I love you too,' I said softly as I leaned in to kiss him. We were however rudely interrupted by Zeke who yanked me away from Tobias and hugged me. 'YOU'RE SAFE!' I laughed as he twirled me around and put me down again. As I had been scared of Eric all week and with him now locked away, I suddenly realised how much I actually cared for my fellow cheeky bastard.

'Zeke, you're one of my best friends, you know that right?' I questioned as we were grinning at each other. He nodded and winked. 'As you are one of mine.' We smiled genuinely, and were separated by other people wanting to hug. I saw a flash of my brother as he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. 'I'm so happy that you're safe, little sister,' he said, and we kept hugging for a solid few minutes. That night, Zeke and Amar threw a big party, and we celebrated our freedom until the early hours.

* * *

It was a month later, and we had just had our graduation from the initiation. We all made it of course, and I was incredibly happy to start the rest of my life with all my friends. Tobias and I moved in to our new apartment and for the past couple of days we had been decorating and buying furniture for the house. Damon and Eliza came by a few times to help us, and finally... Our house looked amazing.

We'd incorporated all faction colours to indicate our Divergence. Jeanine was dead, she couldn't hurt us anymore. Within the past month, all people in Erudite who'd worked with Jeanine to test the Divergents and who had helped her work out her plan to take over Chicago were also arrested and were locked away as well, just like Eric. Tobias and I were living in our own little world, decorating the babies' room and picking names for our unknown little babies. Tobias was somewhat more down to earth than I was, but even his usually clear mindset was momentarily blurred with happiness.

My parents were very happy when I told them as well, they were so happy that they jumped up and hugged us tightly. They told us they loved us, and that we were welcome to visit them whenever we wanted. After graduation it was time to choose our jobs, because we were now official Dauntless members. Tobias had ranked first during the initiation, so he could be anything he wanted. He chose to be his father's assistant, training for being a co-leader.

Jenna and I were following a course on baking and cooking, because we decided we wanted to open our own little restaurant: Isenna's. I was just reading a magazine about baking when our doorbell rang. Tobias, who was sitting next to me, stood up and opened the door. It revealed Damon who was holding a letter. 'Four, Iris,' he greeted. 'Hi Damon, do you want to come in?' I asked, wanting to stand up. He shook his head, 'no thank you, Iris, I am leaving again. I received this letter for Four,' he said, handing the letter to Tobias. The latter's eyebrows shot up.

'Who's it from?' He questioned.

Damon shook his head again. 'I don't know. It was delivered to my office, so here you are.' Damon left, and Tobias closed the door behind him, staring at the letter. He sat down next to me again, his eyebrows still raised. He turned the letter around... Then dropped it. 'What's wrong?' I asked, worried because of his expression. It was a combination of shock and sudden distress. 'That's Marcus' handwriting,' he stated, trying to keep his voice firm.

I gasped, how was that even possible? 'I don't know if I can read this... Iris,' he admitted, looking devastated. He'd spent a long time hating his father because of everything Marcus had done to him, but ever since he was gone, he also spent time remembering the good times. And now... A letter? Marcus couldn't be alive, Shauna shot him and Tobias watched him die, so what was this? 'You can do it, I'm here for you,' I said softly, putting my hand on his knee. He nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

 _"Tobias._

 _I know that our relationship has passed into a faint acknowledgment, but I had to tell you this. If you receive this letter, I have died. Possibly by your hand, because Jeanine will have ordered you to, and if that is indeed the case: I forgive you, remember that. If I have died and it is not because of you or something unforeseen in my now still unknown future, that means that Jeanine's plan is working. Jeanine is planning to execute all Divergents and people in Abnegation._

 _Tobias, I have known that you are a Divergent for a long time now. Possibly way before you even suspected your mind being different than anybody else's. I am writing this letter because I will have no time to explain myself to you ever again. I am not the horrible person you think I am. I admit that I did something horrible to you, there will be no discussion about that: it was disgusting. What I do want to tell you is that I didn't do it because I hate you, or that I blame you for anything that ever happened. I can genuinely tell you that you are actually the best thing that has ever happened to me, even while I drove you away. You are the best child a selfish man could have, and the only thing I wanted from you was to drive you away from me._

 _Because you are divergent, I knew that you were saver far far away from me, because Jeanine wants to kill me and I can't protect you. I will never be able to keep you safe, so I am happy that you've escaped. This was my plan all along, and I know that you have questions about the way I handled this. Why did I hit you? Why didn't I just tell you? Tobias, as I said before, I was weak. I wanted you with me, but I knew that when I kept being the real me, you would stay with me to protect me instead of following your heart and transferring into Dauntless... Where you belong, together with your girlfriend. I never wanted to hurt you, and I hated myself for doing it. More than hate; I loathed myself. All I ever wanted was to hug you and tell you that I loved you, but I couldn't._

 _I truly am messed up for going about it the way I did, hurting you, something I never wanted. I always went too far, scarring you and not only driving you away but also loathing me in return. I can admit that your loathing me will probably not even come close to me loathing myself. With this letter I am not trying to make you love me again: that ship has sailed and I'm not expecting it to come back ever again. This letter is my only hope to explain the past in pieces, and I apologise for everything I've done. That isn't nearly enough, but I will carry this with me to the grave. I've always loved you the same as you were younger._

 _You have grown into a strong young man, a father to-be I've heard. You will be more of a father than I've ever been, and I am extremely proud of you and Iris for taking the responsibility of your actions and keeping it. I am glad that you've escaped me, and I can only hope that you will escape Jeanine as well._

 _Stop her, Tobias._

 _Not even close to earning this title,_

 _Your father."_

Tobias looked up, staring into space after having read the letter. I knew I had nothing to say to him now, he needed some time to process Marcus' words. I couldn't believe the story, how could Marcus have hit him... To actually protect him? 'I... I don't know how to feel,' Tobias admitted after a little while of silence. His voice was trembling and breaking a few times, and after that, he started crying. 'I didn't want to know it,' he said, wiping his eyes angrily.

'He hit me! How could he love me?!' I stroke his back as he cried, stroking his hair to his back and hugging him tightly with my other arm. 'He protected me by hitting me!' He called out, huffing an angry sigh and jumping up to pace around. 'He didn't care about me, I saw his eyes when he hit me, they were relentless!' He turned around, ruffling his hair and squatting down. 'He said that he wanted to keep me in Abnegation, what did that mean, Iris?'

Seeing him so upset, I felt tears forming in my eyes, but he needed me to help him, so I swallowed my lump and stood up to sit next to him on the floor. 'In some kind of twisted way, he really did love you. His ways of protecting you were strange, and not okay... But apparently he did have a reason for hitting you, even if it's still not okay,' I said softly. His eyes met mine. His were light blue because of the tears, but he was frustrated, and it was killing him. 'I wish he would've said something,' he admitted. 'I used to... I used to love him.'

I wrapped my arms around him and stroke his back again as his breath hitched and his tears came back.

'I'm here for you,' I whispered.


	26. What Happened? 26

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's chapter 26, I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I do own my own writing!**

* * *

 _ **Iris**_

When he'd calmed down a little, Tobias stared at me as if he felt guilty about something. 'I forgot to tell you something. Marcus told me something when I was in Erudite,' he said, looking down at his hands. I raised my eyebrows inquisitively. 'My mother is alive, Iris. Evelyn is still out there somewhere.' My mouth fell open. 'What?' I couldn't believe it. His mother who "died" all those years ago was alive? 'Marcus said that she's the leader of the factionless, and her plan was to kill Jeanine. But Dax did, so I'm not sure what her occupation is right now,' he explained. His eyes were dark, he was visibly devastated about his mother and the letter he'd received from his father.

The worst part was, I couldn't help him in the slightest. He had to find out whether he wanted to see his mother again and I didn't want to influence him in that. I was fairly sure that it hurt him much, her being alive and him undergoing all the abuse without knowing she was actually alive. Why the hell didn't she take her son with her? I didn't understand, but I hated how Tobias was once again affected by their poor choices. After having told me that, he shook his head and grabbed my hands. 'I love you, and I love our growing family, that's all that matters.' He kissed me, and left it at that. I knew I should've said something about his mother, asking him how he felt, but I left it at that as well, predicting we would come across the subject of Evelyn soon enough anyway.

As my belly grew bigger, Tobias seemed to forget all about his living mother. He didn't want to see her, I didn't want her near him or me, and definitely not near our babies. I knew him longer than that, I couldn't push him on the subject... There would be a day he would reconsider meeting his mother, but that day wasn't in the near future. Especially not so soon after his father's letter. I was then seven months along, waddling around and Tobias following my every move because he was scared of me going into labour when he wasn't watching. All our friends were watching me as well, probably having been ordered by Tobias to do so. I loved being pregnant, but I wished that our babies would just... Finally decide to leave the mother ship called Iris, because she was really excited to meet them- and she really wanted to walk normally again.

Tobias and I were sitting in the Pit, having dinner with our friends as Zeke and Jenna stormed in. We were talking about the room the babies would be sleeping in, because Dax and Tim had helped Tobias get it ready. Because I was having a boy and a girl, one side of the room was pinkish, and the other side was painted and decorated with a few blue things.

'Guys!' They yelled, bouncing up and down. Zeke looked somewhat pale, but his beaming smile made up for it. 'What?' Tim, Rick and I called. When I did, I realised what was going on. 'OH MY GOD!' I called when I caught J's eyes. She nodded, and ran up to me. I tried to stand up as quickly as possible and wrapped my arms around my PREGNANT friend! 'Jen's pregnant!' Zeke called out, receiving many gasps and cheers. The rest jumped up as well and reacted as wonderfully as they had with Tobias and I. 'Our third Dauntless baby!' Shauna called as she hugged Jenna.

I wrapped my arms around Zeke as I tol d him how happy I was for him. 'Thanks, momma,' he grinned as he tried to hug me, yet was frowning because of my belly. 'I'm trying,' he said, laughing. 'Mental hug!' 'High five?' I suggested. He nodded and high fived me. We chuckled and he moved on with hugging other people. Tobias smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 'I'm so happy I'm used to it now,' he said with a teasing grin. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. 'When will it be you, Layla?' Rick teased. We all looked at Layla and Tim who were blushing madly. 'I think we'll wait,' Tim said, winking at his girlfiend of six months. Layla and Tim started dating right after the Erudite thing, and they were madly in love.

'RIS!' Jenna called and ran up to me. 'Hm?' I questioned. 'You're having a boy and a girl, I'm having... I don't know, an alien, they can date!' Tobias and I raised our eyebrows. 'Come again?' I asked. 'Well, if I have a girl, she could date your boy. If I have a boy, he could date your girl!' 'Ah!' I squealed as I hugged her. 'Your boy will keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him,' Tobias growled. Jenna and I burst into laughter as Zeke joined us and growled the same about our boy.

Tobias and Zeke gave each other a manly hug and seemed genuinely happy, even though we were so young- hardly parent material, but we all loved each other. As we were still excited about Jenna's pregnancy, I suddenly grabbed Tobias' hand and pinched hard. 'Hey, beating me doesn't hurt, pinching does,' he objected and looked painful. 'I'm sorry,' I gasped and groaned. His head shot up, having forgotten the pain immediately. 'Baby,' he demanded, standing in front of me holding both my hands. 'Yeah, I think so,' I answered his pet name for me as if it were a question about the situation.

I could just see his mind go blank, trying to remember everything we'd practiced. 'OH MY GOD!' Jenna called as my water broke. 'Ris, mom and dad raised you better than that!' Amar said, trying to hide his worry. I laughed, then groaned because of the sudden contraction. I looked at Tobias and his eyes were filled with love. 'T, you and I are taking her to the hospital now,' Amar said, bringing him back to reality. Tobias nodded and grabbed my arm at the same time as Amar grabbed the other. 'Since when am I ready for you two?!' I yelled at my stomach and pinched Tobias' hand again. He looked painful, 'yeah, please stop hurting your mother!' Amar smiled. 'You must be ready, they're coming.'

They rushed me to the hospital and all our friends followed closely to wish me luck. Only Tobias went in with me, but the others all stayed outside, waiting until the babies were born. Amar went to call mom and dad who came as soon as possible. Knowing them, they dropped everything and rushed to Dauntless, even if they would have to pass multiple guards. Halfway through labour, my mother showed up as predicted, and she held my other hand. 'I came to share your pain, Tobias,' she said with a chuckle and kissed us both. 'I am so proud of you two.' I couldn't be happier to see my mom, she always had my back and I felt much better to have her with me. 'Come on honey, you're almost there!' She said as I screamed my way through another contraction. Tobias' eyes were more blue than I'd ever seen, and he looked like he his love was tangible.

* * *

Looking back, it was the most beautiful moment of my life.

'Hello,' I said softly to the first addition to my life. I was holding our little baby boy, while Tobias was holding our little baby girl. Tobias smiled, his eyes were still a bit watery after he'd cried seeing our babies for the first time. He just couldn't let go of our girl, but he didn't have to, because I was staring at our boy, and I couldn't stop. A little while after that, our friends came in one by one, softly knocking on the door with big smile plastered on their faces.

'Hey mommy, hey daddy,' Jenna said softly as she walked in and hugged us. She greeted my parents who were still in the room with me- because I really wanted them to, and sat down on the bed beside me. 'Oh my gosh, Ris,' she whispered and stared at our boy. 'He is so precious, and handsome, look at his little face!' Zeke greeted my parents too, looked over Tobias' shoulder and seemed like he was sold immediately. 'Look at her, Four, she looks so sweet...' Tobias smiled and nodded. 'I can't believe they're here,' I said softly, smiling at both my little children. 'Something changes immediately. I don't feel like seventeen anymore, something I did still feel when I woke up this morning,' I admitted.

My boy sneezed softly and I chuckled. 'Please do not get the sniffles already darling, I hardly know how to change your diaper.' The others laughed softly. Mom and dad walked up to me. 'We talked to Damon,' mom started and looked at dad. 'He agreed with us staying here for a little while so we can help you out. Then you have four people to help you,' dad said, smiling down at me as he stroke my hair. My mouth fell open, that was amazing! 'Thank you so much!' I said, my eyes tearing up again because I'd missed them so much, and because I was thankful, and because I had just pushed two children out of me- I didn't really need a reason to tear up.

'Yes, thank you so much, we appreciate that immensely,' Tobias said, his tone extremely genuine. I knew he loved my parents as if they were his own. 'So were off to see your parents, Tobias. Then your friends can come in now and we'll come back later,' mom said and kissed our foreheads. 'I love you two.' 'Love you too,' Tobias and I said in unison. Dad kissed my forehead too and patted Tobias' shoulder softly with a big smile. 'Love you too Mr and Mrs Valentine!' Jenna said with a big smile. Mom and dad chuckled. 'We love you too, Jenna, and congratulations to the both of you with your equally good news,' mom said and blew a kiss. They disappeared and I grinned at Jenna.

'Well, soon it'll be your turn to tell your parents you're pregnant.' Zeke shrugged his shoulders, yet frowned when Jenna's face turned scared. 'Why is that a big deal?' Jenna raised her eyebrows and fiddled with her fingers. 'Well, my parents are not exactly... I do not particularly... I wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. Mark and Bree were more parentlike to me than my parents have ever been.' Zeke looked shocked. 'Honey, I'm sorry. That must've been terrible.' He paused for a second and smiled. 'We'll be so much better.' Jenna's face perked up and she smiled. 'We'll be the best, just like these two.' She smiled at Tobias and me.

'Guys, we wanted to ask you something,' Tobias said, looking at me. I nodded and took Jelma's hand in mine. 'Will the two of you be their God parents?' I asked, nodding slightly at the kids. Jenna's mouth fell open, and Zeke grinned widely. 'OF COURSE!' Jenna yelled on a whispertone and hugged me carefully. Zeke patted Tobias on his back. 'Thanks for picking us, it's an honour.' 'We've also asked Amar and Shauna, for Amar being their real uncle. He however told us that they are doing fine now, but they're both not sure if it would last forever. So our babies have four God parents!' Jenna's eyes watered slightly. 'I love you guys,' she whispered and put her head against mine.

'To WHOM are we becoming God parents?' Zeke asked curiously. Tobias and I smiled at each other. 'We're waiting for the others to come in!' Zeke ran outside and manouvered the others in quickly. Everyone congratulated us first, told us how beautiful our children were, then slightly, aggressively and verbally attacked us so we would tell them the names of our kids. We chuckled and I pointed at our son. 'Everyone, meet our son. Nicholas Maron Masters, goes by Nick and his middle name stands for his grandfathers,' I said, smiling at our little Nick.

'You could've named him Nicholas Dark,' Rick said, looking at his hands as if he was doing maths. Tobias and I laughed and shook our heads quickly.

Tobias now pointed at our girl. 'And now it's time to meet our daughter. Everyone, this is Sera Breliza Masters, middle name stands for her grandmothers.' Everyone started clapping and they softly exulted. 'There's one more thing,' I said, grinning slightly. Tobias nodded happily. 'Meet Nine and Six, the newest addition to our family of numbers,' he chuckled. The others burst into laughter.

'What did you do to your children?' Tim joked. 'Nick is Nine, because he was the first one to pop out, causing to be a combination of Four and Five together. Sera was the second one, and she looked exactly like Four from the start, so she is Four plus Two... Six,' I explained, giggling. The others laughed. Jenna stuck her fist in the air. 'To Four, Five, Six and Nine! Poor Nick.' 'To Four, Five, Six and Nine! Poor Nick!' The others called happily.

Tobias and I smiled lovingly as our eyes met.


	27. What Happened? 27

**Hi everyone!**

 **A big thanks to whoever is reading my story, I am still very grateful.**

 **Here's a somewhat longer chapter! If you don't want to read sexual content, I advise you to skip this one.**

 **For the ones who don't mind: enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent characters, only the ones that do not sound familiar to you!**

* * *

 _ **Iris**_

It was four months later. Tobias and I were very happy, extremely sleep deprived, but happy. Jenna was now starting to show, and she and Zeke would soon be finding out the gender of their baby. Tim and Layla were still very much in love and so were Amar and Shauna. Our entire group was glad with their lives at that moment, and it was noticed by everyone. Some people actually questioned whether we were undercover Amity, and the funny part was that we all realised that it could have been true, hadn't we had Zeke, Tobias, Amar and Dax, our prototype Dauntless boys.

Jenna and I were working hard to become actual bakers and being good enough to open our own restaurant, Isenna's. Tobias was working with Damon and training the newest group of initiates together with Dax. Sometimes I joined too, depended on whether a babysitter was available or not.

'Why doesn't this kid shut up for ONCE?!' Rick and Tim were trying to soothe Nick. Nick and Sera were four months old already, but Nick was really set on being with me. Sera loved being with her dad, but she could do without him for a few hours, just to sleep. Nick, however, couldn't. The thing was, I was quite busy then, so sometimes I had to ask our friends to babysit the kids, because Jenna and I had to work quite hard to memorise, bake and develop recipes for Isenna's.

'I'm so sorry, guys,' I apologised, gripping my hands into my hair. 'I really have to do this, but I don't feel comfortable leaving him with you while he's crying all the time, because it will drive you guys insane.' Tim shook his head, yet slightly halfheartedly. 'We got this. Ris, this is your dream! We can handle this guy, and besides, Four shouldn't be gone for much longer right?' I bit my lip. I was really thankful for my friends, but I just couldn't spend three more years of Nick crying every time I walked away.

'At least you also have this little angel,' Rick said as he softly rocked a sleeping Sera. I smiled as I stroke her cheek. 'I love them both to death, but I have to go. Thanks again guys, I owe you big time,' I said, grabbed my bag and got up to meet Jenna. Nick's cries broke me, but I continued walking. I had to do this.

 _ **Tobias**_

'Today is a special day for you, my boy,' Damon said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my curiosity sparked by his words. 'You are allowed to join a meeting. Usually I can't and may not let you join us because of the other leaders, but today is different. Every leader's apprentice will be present as we're meeting someone.' My eyebrows shot up. 'Someone? Who are we meeting... And why, Damon?' Damon smiled as we walked over to the conference room, 'we are meeting someone who could help us to unite all the factions.'

I stood still and stared at my father. 'What do you mean unite the factions? Are the leaders working towards a factionless Chicago?' Damon's face showed his doubts. 'I'm not sure, Four. We're working towards a friendlier Chicago, and if we have to disestablish the factions, maybe it's something we just have to do.' I was slightly shocked, and my thoughts were racing a thousand miles per hour.

The only one who could cause people to act friendlier towards another... Was the leader of the factionless. They were the only ones causing trouble. 'We're meeting a woman called Evelyn today,' Damon said, 'and the new Abnegation and Erudite leaders are joining us too.' My heart sunk to my shoes. 'I'm afraid I've already met Evelyn,' I said, my voice sounded bitter and angry.

Damon looked surprised and stood in front of me. 'How come, Four?' I tried to avert my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't. 'Evelyn is the woman that decided to leave me with Marcus all those years ago,' I said. I grinded my teeth and looked at my hands. Damon was quiet and started pacing. 'Here I was, thinking I could bond with her,' he finally said, looking at me with an apologetic smile. 'Now I'm pretty sure I will have to fake it.'

I crooked a smile and hugged my father. I had never just hugged him like that, but I felt lucky to have him in my life. 'Do you want to sit this one out?' He asked, motioning towards the door. I shook my head and looked at my watch. 'I can handle this, but I need someone to help me get through this,' I said, and decided I could still go get her, I had time. 'Iris is working on Isenna's with Jenna right?' Damon asked confused. I smiled. 'I wasn't talking about Iris,' I said, and started running towards our apartment. Before I ran away, I thought I saw a smile on his face. /span/p

I ran through the door of the apartment and saw Tim and Rick hovering over Nick, who was still crying. 'Still no luck?' I asked, chuckling slightly. 'Yeah, just laugh,' Rick said, sounding tired. I slapped both their shoulders in a friendly way, 'no, I'm extremely thankful.' Then I walked over to Sera's crib. 'Hey, hold on,' Tim said when I picked her up. 'Please don't take the sweet baby, it feels like we're doing something right when she's around!'

Sera woke up, and smiled when she saw me. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she babbled some undefinable words. 'Hello sweetheart,' I said softly as I kissed her little head. She was gorgeous, and I couldn't love her more than I already did. Her smile lid up the entire world... How could I have been scared I would be able to hurt her? Or Nick for that matter, he was just as important to me as Sera was.

'Sorry guys, I'm in desperate need of this girl,' I said, and waved as I quickly walked out of the apartment again. 'No!' I heard Rick cry desperately, but I knew that he was joking. I walked back to the conference room, and found Damon on the exact same spot as where I'd left him. My placed a hand on his heart when he saw Sera. 'That girl,' he said as he stroke her head softly. 'I know, I need her,' I explained quickly.

Damon nodded understandingly. 'You mean that you will not fight with your mother while she's here?' I frowned slightly. 'That, and she will not fight with me either once she sees that I'm a father now.' He smiled. 'Let's go, Four. It's time.' I nodded, took a deep breath and walked inside. I quickly scanned the room, but apart from all the faction leaders, Evelyn wasn't there. All the leaders stood up from their seats and we took our time to say hello to everyone. I greeted everyone and introduced myself as Four Masters, Damon's son.

I was intrigued by the new Abnegation leader, because Jacob Whitaker was someone I'd heard about. Ever since the new Dauntless aspirants had joined us, another girl had also joined our group. Dax had fallen madly in love with a girl named Emma Whitaker... Daughter of the new Abnegation leader. Emma was an amazing girl: happy, fierce... But most of all, Dauntless. As I looked at her father, I realised that she had her Dauntlessness from him.

'Hello sir,' I said as I shook his hand. 'Your daughter is doing great. I'm her trainer here in Dauntless. Don't worry, she'll make it.' Jacob smiled big and shook my hand gratefully. 'Thank you, I needed to hear that,' he admitted. I nodded and looked down at the little pink bundle in my arms. 'I get that,' I said softly, and smiled at him.

I then continued with greeting the other leaders and glanced at Erudite's new leader. She was not as emotionless as Jeanine had been, but she greeted us somewhat dryly. Amity leader Johanna was all over Sera, and so was Candor's Jack. They played with Sera while I was holding her, and she giggled the entire time. 'She's such a darling, Four,' Johanna smiled, and stroke Sera's cheek. I smiled and nodded proudly. Sera was still giggling and winning hearts... when she came in. Evelyn.

I stiffened, and held Sera somewhat tighter. Johanna eyed me curiously, and I tried to act normal, but the sight of Evelyn made me mad and sad at the same time. She greeted everyone softly, scanned the room searching for Damon and instead... Found me. Sge gasped slightly when she saw me, and her mouth fell open when she looked at Sera. 'Tobias?' She asked unbelievably. Really? Shouldn't I be the one who can't believe that she's there? I mean, she should be dead.

'Evelyn,' I stated. 'You're here, you're training to be a leader?' She asked, still sounding unconvinced. 'I should be surprised YOU are here, not the other way around,' I said, now holding Sera tightly. She cooed into my ear, and I suddenly released the breath I had apparently been holding. 'I do really want to explain what I did and why I did it,' she started, her voice pleadingly.

'That would be ten years too late, mother,' I said, and looked at Damon who looked like he was ready to throw a punch at Evelyn if it all went down wrong. I felt even more thankful towards him then. 'And besides,' I continued, looking back at Evelyn, 'I have been adopted.' Evelyn looked shocked. 'By whom?' Damon smiled and raised his hand. 'By me.' Her mouth fell open as Johanna smiled big too.

'Let's get started, shall we?' Erudite's Meera said. I nodded, happy to oblige her this time. Damon also agreed, and we started our meeting. Evelyn however was not ready to get started at all- she couldn't focus on any of the questions that were being asked, and she couldn't focus on anything else but Sera and me. It didn't even take her long to ask me whether it was my baby.

'Tobias?' She asked, her voice unsure as she ignored Meera's question about where the factionless would go if we would be able to work together. 'Is that your child?' I nodded. 'She is,' I stated. Evelyn smiled. 'I... I am a grandmother?' I shook my head, my anger towards her resurfacing as I did. How dare she leave me behind with an abusive father and then have the guts to ask me about my life?

'You could have been,' I therefor answered. Her smile disappeared and her face fell.

'Tobias, I really am...' she started, but I cut her off. I wanted to say something mean. I wanted to hurt her, just as much as she hurt me... But then I glanced down at Sera, and I knew I brought her in for a reason. I couldn't let Evelyn throw me off my game: I had been adopted, and I now had a mother who actually loved AND wanted me. Evelyn really was dead to me.

'I think that it's not good for me to be here, Damon. Evelyn must not be distracted during this meeting. I'll stop by your office later. Thank you, everyone for this opportunity.' I stood up, greeted everyone by shaking their hand, except for Evelyn. I just nodded at her. I was about to leave when Sera stuck her arms out at Johanna, something the latter loved. She put her hand on her heart, and tickled Sera quickly. 'Yes, I'll miss you too, darling,' she said. I smiled at Johanna and walked away quickly.

When I reached the hallway, I took a few deep breaths and looked at Sera. 'You saved her in there, you know that?' Sera babbled something, which I could not understand. 'I would've been mean to her... But I want to be a good father. I want you to look up to me, and not look at me as someone who holds grudges forever. It's just... She left me.' I was quiet for a few seconds before continuing.

'She left me, but I will never leave you and Nick, nor your mother. I love all of you.' I kissed her little forehead, and looked at her smile. 'She couldn't have loved me for real. I can't imagine ever leaving you... I would die.' I smiled at my daughter, and walked back home.

 _ **Iris**_

It took Jenna and me forever to finish some new recipes and to take some final decisions which concerned our Isenna's. 'I can't believe were opening in one week!' Jenna said excitedly. 'You are quite happy for someone who's four months along,' I said teasingly. 'Yeah, I know! I fell quite well actually, felt terrible the first three months and now I'm doing okay,' she said, then knocked onto my head.

'Hey,' I said, rubbing the spot, 'what in the world did you do that for?' She grinned, 'I didn't want to jinx it.' I rolled my eyes and laughed. 'You're supposed to knock on wood, idiot.' 'Watch it, what else the first word my boy learns is idiot,' she giggled. I chuckled, then stopped dead in my tracks.

She walked into me and moped. 'Did you just say... Boy?' I asked, surprised. She blushed and put her hand on my belly. 'Damn it, I can't believe I said it like that, Zeke and I wanted to tell all of you at dinner tonight... But yes, we're having a boy!' She looked extremely excited, and I started jumping around. 'Ah J! Congratulations!' We hugged tightly, and she was glowing.

'I can't wait to meet my little miracle. I am slightly scared though, but I bet you were too.' I nodded quickly. 'Scared as hell, Jen. It's an entire human being, and in my case, human beings. It will never stop being scary, but love will take over,' I explained. She smiled. 'Oh, and tiredness. Most definitely tiredness, you'll just forget you were scared in the first place!' She laughed and hugged me. 'Thanks, I'm glad you're there to advise me.' I chuckled, 'advise you? Girl, I hardly know what I'm doing sometimes, and neither does Tobias!' Jenna smiled. 'Gotta love parenthood.'

We continued walking home and both headed towards the same hallway. Our apartments were quite close to each other, which we loved. 'All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Greet the cheeky bastard for me!' I said, and kissed her cheek. She nodded, 'you greet the daddy and kids for me!' I smiled, excited about her words. I kept being excited about having a family with my Tobias, and it was just such a great sight to see him with our children.

I was expecting to see a crying Tim and Rick when I came in, however, they weren't in the apartment anymore. I saw Tobias, holding both our babies. Nick was actually sleeping! He probably wore out Tim and Rick, and he had somewhat more respect for his father.

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering why Tobias hadn't heard the door open and being mesmerized by his loving look towards our babies. His strong arms that held them... His blue eyes, his toned body... Damn. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Keep it together mama.

'Hey,' I said, as I closed the door behind me. Tobias looked up, surprised. 'Hey, I hadn't even heard the door,' he said with an apologetic smile. I walked up to him, and immediately saw that something had happened. I gave him a kiss, and sat down next to him. 'Are you okay?' I asked, taking over Sera and kissing her little head. She cooed and put her hand on my cheek, something she always did when she hadn't seen me for a few hours. 'I'm fine,' Tobias tried, but I raised my eyebrows. He smiled. 'I tried.' He looked into my eyes, and I could just see his pair change colours. They went from clear blue to dark blue, and I was afraid of what had happened.

'So I could join a meeting,' he started, 'all the leaders' apprentices were allowed to join, because it was an important meeting. We were meeting the factionless leader, because the leaders are talking about reconnecting the city,' he explained. I nodded, 'that's a big step, continue?' 'Well, the leader of the factionless turns out to be no one less than my beloved mother,' he stated, his eyes turning even darker. 'I'm guessing you don't mean Eliza,' I sighed and shook my head. 'What happened? Did you see her? You didn't yell at her right?'

He ruffled his hair and pointed at Sera. 'I took her with me as a reminder that I had to behave myself in front of Evelyn, which worked. She however was completely surprised and she couldn't focus on any questions. She wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to her, so I left early. She kept asking me questions, so the meeting was a total flop. I decided to leave so they could actually talk to her without being ignored,' he said, sighing.

I put my hand onto his. 'What did it feel like?' He looked guilty immediately. 'I was angry and sad at first... But having children of my own, I can even imagine her leaving me less than before. Before I would imagine the problem being me... But now I can't imagine that anymore. Whatever Nick and Sera do, I will always love them and be there for them. I would AND could never leave them... But she could and she did... So in the end I was done with her. I have a mother who loves me now, I don't need someone who didn't want me. She is alive, but she couldn't be more dead to me now than she has ever been,' he admitted.

I pinched his hand softly. 'I'm glad to hear you handled it so maturely. You could've yelled, or ignored her, or God knows what else you do when you are upset,' I said, 'but I'm proud of you. She left you, now you made her feel what she did to you, and you're more than allowed. But just remember, she is your real mother. I don't want you to ever regret your decision.' He looked painful, because he probably knew I was right. He had so many questions for her, which he could not ask right now because he was too upset with her. I was pretty sure of it that one day, he would regret not having asked her why she left him.

He sighed. 'You're right, but most definitely not right now.' I shook my head and kissed his cheek. 'You are brave, darling.' I looked down and saw that Sera had fallen asleep. I stood up carefully and put her down in her crib. Tobias followed my action, and put the sleeping Nick down in his crib too.

 _ **Tobias**_

I looked at my gorgeous girlfriend, and put my hand onto her cheek. 'Are you okay?' she asked me, still slightly worried. I loved how her eyes turned somewhat greener, it always showed how genuine she was as a person. She cared so much, and I loved her for it. 'I'm okay, talking with you always helps,' I said truthfully. It was the truth, I did feel better. I knew I had to face Evelyn one day, because I knew I was going to regret it if I didn't.

She smiled and pulled me somewhat closer. 'Good, I'm happy it does.' I let my hand slid down from her cheek, down to her neck, her collarbone and her shoulder, down towards her arm, where it stayed. She shivered beneath my touch, and it made me smile. Her hands were roaming all over my back, slowly. I pulled her even closer, put my hands on her hips and bent down to meet her lips.

She turned away on the final second, making me groan and I pulled her hips against my pelvis. 'You can't do that to me,' I whispered in her ear. She moved closer to my lips, and a mysterious smile played on her lips. 'I can't?' She whispered back. We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, causing our lust to build up quickly. I shook my head and pulled her so close that every inch of the front of my body was covering hers.

She exhaled sharply, and let her lips brush over mine. Our kiss grew more heated by the second, until we were fully making out and feeling each other all over. She bit my lip softly and let her nails trail down my back. I bit the inner side of my lower lip to suppress a moan, and I lifted her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I carried her towards our bedroom. We were not doing this in front of our kids, they would be traumatized for life!

I pushed her against the wall with her back and pressed my pelvis between her hips. She moaned and went down to my neck to kiss me there. She let her tongue trail down my neck, along with hot and steamy kisses. I fought them, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I moaned as well, which turned her on even more. 'I love you,' she panted while she came back to my lips. I moaned the same words into her lips as she pressed herself somewhat tighter against me.

I put her down on the ground, and she took off my shirt immediately. We then proceeded by taking off each others clothes one by one. Quickly though, because we couldn't handle it anymore. 'I need you,' I said, my voice hoarse. It wasn't even want anymore, I needed her, at that damn moment. I put her down onto the bed and hovered above her. Her cheeks were blushing from all the excitement, and I'm pretty sure mine were hot too. I laid down on top of her and we rubbed against each other until we really couldn't take it anymore.

I positioned myself between her legs, and we were ready. With some help of my hand I found my way inside her, and the both of us moaned immediately. I started slowly at first, but it was making both of us crazy, so I started going faster, and faster, causing her to moan loudly. I knew I was going to regret this the moment I stopped, but it would be worth it once I heard her moan again. I pulled out, and slid down with my entire body.

'Tobias?' She questioned, but I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. I kissed her legs, the inside of her legs, her stomach.. And finally I let my tongue slide down again to the inside of her legs. She was dead quiet, waiting in anticipation of what I was doing. I went up... And let my tongue touch the part she really wanted me to. She gasped, and trembled slightly. I let my tongue slide over slowly, and her hands gripped my hair.

'Tobias,' she moaned, and I knew exactly what I had to do. I kept going, sometimes faster, sometimes somewhat slower, and it drove her insane. I added a finger to make her moan even louder, and after a while she started contracting, and her breaths became quicker, until she hit her climax. She moaned loudly and breathed heavily. I smiled, I liked doing that to her. She smiled too as she pulled me up and started kissing my neck. She pushed me down softly and sat down on top of me. With yet again a little help of my hand, she slid my lid into her, and she started moving slowly.

She was doing it damn right, it felt so good... Then she bent down to kiss me, and I felt my brain going numb. I couldn't think anymore, I wanted her to go faster. She did, and then she hit a certain spot, causing me to cum quite quick after that. We both breathed heavily, as she let herself fall down next to me. 'I love you so much,' I whispered as I let my hand trace down her collarbone, down to her breast. I let it slide over her nipple, which soon became hard. She bit her lip, and let her hand slide down my leg again. We were not done with each other yet...

A few hours later, the kids were still sleeping, and my beautiful Iris was also asleep, right into my arms. I was so happy, I couldn't even believe it myself. How could I have ever been so afraid of becoming a father? I had so much love to give, and I would probably never stop. I looked at Iris' nightstand, and smiled when I did. When she woke up, she would find something that would probably make her very happy...


	28. What Happened? 28

**Chapter 28 everybody! This story will continue 'till chapter 30... so two more to go!**

 **There will be a s sequel that focuses on the kids (PLOTTWIST!)**

 **First of all: thanks to everyone who read my story. I've never had 9000 views before, and I'm so so so happy. Thanks for making that happen. Also to everyone who favourited and followed, thank you for doing that.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy chapter 28! If you really like the story, please leave a review and tell me about it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters that sound unknown to you!**

 **Jenna**

'You look beautiful,' I said, smiling as I put my hand on Iris' shoulder. She looked at me, her eyes worried. 'He will be there, right?' Her voice was trembling. 'Oh come on, you did not just ask me that,' I said, and raised my eyebrows. She blushed slightly. 'Just my worst fear. It recently changed from fire to Tobias not showing up at the alter.' Emma, Dax' girlfriend, walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

'Of course he'll be there. I've never seen anyone look at his girlfriend like Four looks at you, Ris. He loves you so much!' Iris' face cleared up and she smiled as she drew in a shaky breath. 'Thanks guys,' she said and pulled us in for a hug. Emma had become a good friend of ours ever since her initiation, which was two years ago. She was hyped up, sweet, caring... And very Dauntless. We really liked her, and she and Dax fit extremely well together. Emma was capable of such hyped moods, that she would be jumping around (literally), but Dax loved it, and loved her.

'I can't believe I'm getting married,' Iris said softly as she stared at herself in the mirror. I couldn't have been happier for them, no one fought harder to be with each other than they had, and they deserved this happy happy day. I thought back of the moment I found out that Iris and Tobias were engaged.

 _We were all sitting in the cafeteria for breakfast. Zeke and I were ready to tell the gender of our baby to our group when Tobias and Iris walked up and greeted us all. Tobias was holding Sera and Iris was holding Nick, as the latter would still cry whenever his mother's arms were not around him. I smiled, I couldn't believe that I would be holding my own little baby boy within a few months. Zeke smiled at me, I knew that he was thinking the same thing. They sat down, and Iris glanced at me curiously. She raised her eyebrow, asking whether I was about to tell everyone. I nodded and stood up._

 _'Guys, Zeke and I have news for you,' I said, smiling big. Zeke stood up and wrapped his arm around me. 'We know the gender of our baby,' he said, his smile equally huge. The others gasped and some squealed. 'We're having a...' Zeke said and grinned at everyone before finishing. Everyone was so quiet that if a needle would fall it could be heard. 'We're having a boy,' I said quickly, before Zeke could finish. 'AHHH!' Emma, Rick, Iris and Tim yelled. Amar, Dax, Tobias, Shauna and Layla exulted. Everyone jumped up and started hugging us._

 _We exulted all together, and it wasn't until I hugged Iris that I realised we had another thing to celebrate. She pinched my hand and I felt something sting in the skin of my hand. She was wearing a new ring, and there was no way that she'd bought it, I was sure of that. My eyes grew bigger as I stared at her. Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head. 'This is your moment, J,' she whispered and hugged me again. I looked down at her hand and saw that she'd turned the little diamond towards the inside of her hand. 'Congratulations,' I whispered softly, and hugged her tightly. She smiled big, and nodded in agreement. 'You too.'_

 _I couldn't keep it in long enough though. It was hardly ten minutes later when I jumped up and called: 'Oh my God, Iris, YOUR RING!' She gasped and shook her head. 'Jenna!' Zeke's mouth fell open, and Amar jumped up too. 'Four?!' Tobias stood up and cleared his throat, smiling at his girl. 'I would like to tell you all that I have proposed to Iris this morning, and that this wonderful girl,' he started, then pulled her up to face him._

 _'The mother of my children, and the love of my life... My soulmate... Said yes.' Everyone exulted again and we cheered loudly. 'FOUR AND FIVE, FOUR AND FIVE, FOUR AND FIVE!' We yelled and hugged them too. Once Iris and Tobias hugged Zeke and me, they grinned at each other and bent down on one knee. Tobias looked at Amar and Zeke, and Iris looked at me. 'Dear Jenna,' she started, and laughed when I raised my eyebrows._

 _'Would you please be my maid of honour?' I gasped and yelled how badly I wanted to be her maid of honour. She laughed and we bounced around, hugging happily. 'And I would like to ask the two of you, Amar and Zeke, to be my best men,' Tobias chuckled while standing up. Zeke and Amar agreed immediately, and pulled him in for a hug._

That day would forever be in my mind as one of the happiest days ever.

Looking at my best friend, who was about to get married and had two beautiful little kids, and my other best friend, who was incredibly happy with her Dax... I felt good. I was happy too, with Zeke and our little baby boy. Julian was about to turn two, and Nick and Sera were close to becoming three. Time went by so fast, and I could hardly believe that my little darling was turning two. Julian looked so much like his father that our group of friends started calling him Juke, as a combination of Julian and Zeke. I didn't mind, I could only be happy.

All of a sudden, Mark appeared in the doorway. 'It's time,' he said, then noticed his daughter. His eyes widened slightly, and he walked over to her. 'Monkey,' he said softly, using the nickname he'd always used when addressing her. 'You look... Utterly stunning.' Her eyes teared up slightly as she hugged her father. 'Thank you, dad,' she whispered and smiled. He coughed and winked. 'Let's go flaunt you to the rest of the people shall we?' She nodded quickly and blushed slightly. 'And you're sure Tobias is actually waiting inside?'

Mark laughed and wrapped his arm around Iris. 'Honey, are you seriously worried? Come on, it's Tobias we're talking about. I was pretty sure you two were going to marry ever since you were ten years old. Don't worry,' he kissed her forehead, 'he's in there, waiting for you.' Her eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger. 'I'm ready,' she said, grinning at me. 'Let's go in there and see how long it takes Zeke to ask you to marry him.' I laughed and kissed her cheek. 'You just focus on your own wedding, I'll let you know.' She shook her head, 'no, Tobias and I placed a bet on this! I bet him that Zeke was going to ask you today. Men get emotional you know.' Emma and I burst into laughter and Mark shook head head softly with a big grin. He stuck out his arm to his daughter and nodded. 'It's time, darling.'

Emma went first, and then it was my turn. I looked at Tobias when I walked into the church, wearing a Bordeaux red dress and a bouquet of lilies. His face showed relief. I could imagine that even though you loved each other as much as they did, standing there was still nerve wrecking. I looked at Zeke for the remaining time, and his face was filled with love. He was standing next to Tobias, holding Julian.

The look on his face made my heart pound. He looked liked he wanted to marry me right there and then, his eyes were so genuine. I walked over to them to give them a quick kiss, to squeeze Tobias' hand and then stood next to Emma on the bride side. The bridal music began, and instead of looking at Iris, I looked at Tobias. I wanted to see the emotion on his face as he saw her in her dress.

He didn't disappoint me.

As soon as she entered the room, he put his hand on his heart, indicating how beautiful she looked. His eyes were slightly tearing up, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. I glanced at her, and she was smiling lovingly at him, not seeing anything else but her future husband. Their love was almost tangible, and it caused a lump to form in my throat. As soon as Mark and Iris had arrived at the alter, Bree stood up and joined them. 'Who gives this woman to this man?' The reverend asked. 'We do,' Mark and Bree said in unison. Mark opened Iris' veil and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it, then placed it into Tobias' hand. 'Happy it's you, son,' Bree said, and kissed Tobias' cheek.

Mark and Bree sat down, and Iris stood in front of Tobias. They were staring at each other intently, hardly hearing the reverend speak. 'Finally, we've arrived at the moment of truth,' the reverend said. 'Four Masters, do you take Iris Naomi Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife in good and bad times?' Tobias wanted to answer, then coughed silently -probably to make sure his voice was steady- and nodded emotionally. 'I do,' he said, smiling widely. Iris put her hand on his cheek.

'Now, the last moment of truth. Iris Naomi Valentine, do you take Four Masters to be your lawfully wedded husband in good and bad times?' The reverend asked. Iris stroke Tobias' cheek with her thumb and wiped away a single tear that slid down from his eye. She smiled. 'I do, I love you, Four,' she said. Both their eyes teared up more, until the reverend declared them husband and wife. Iris leaned in, but Tobias put his hand on her back, twirled her around and bent her back... Then kissed her. Everyone exulted and Emma, Amar, Zeke and I ran up to the newly weds. We hugged them and they laughed as they hugged us back.

Mark and Bree walked up with Sera, and Damon and Eliza walked up with Nick, which was actually an funny combination, because each couple was holding the baby that represented their in law child most.

Soon it was time for the first dance of the newly wed couple. 'I want to say something before we are going to dance,' Tobias said, taking his wife's hand in his. 'As all of you know, my real father used to beat me, and hurt me... And this girl saved me. She saved me by being my girlfriend, and she cared about me deeply.' He now looked at only her, and her eyes were tearing up.

'One day, a day far in the past back in Abnegation, this beautiful girl and I were once again breaking the rules by being together during the day. Iris here was trying to get me to dance, and I really didn't want to because I thought it was stupid, but she got me to dance finally.' He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 'She told me that I had to be able to dance should I ever consider marrying her. Well, we were fifteen back then, not even close to thinking about marriage, but I always knew I was going to marry you. You mean everything to me, and you have given me two beautiful children,' he said, is voice becoming raspy.

'I will dance with you forever.' Iris' eyes were blurred, and she wrapped her arms around her husband. Everyone clapped, and most people exulted. I wanted to, but my voice was gone, a big lump had replaced it.

'Mrs Masters?' He asked, reaching out his hand to her. She smiled and accepted his hand. They walked over to the dancefloor and started dancing. They were looking at each other, seeing nothing but the other. Soon enough, Damon and Eliza and Mark and Bree joined them, eventually followed by Zeke and me, Dax and Emma, Amar and Shauna, Tim and Layla and finally, Rick and Lily. Nick and Sera walked up totheir parents, and they all danced together.

Zeke and I held Julian between us while dancing, and we were softly swaying. 'Jenna,' he asked, his dark blue eyes as genuine as I'd ever seen them. 'I love you so much, and I really want to marry you,' he said. 'Are you...' I started but he shook his head quickly. 'No, I'm going to make it special when I do. Asking you at our best friend's wedding is a cliché.' I giggled, Iris would be bummed! 'I'm looking forward to it,' I said softly, and closed the gap between our lips. 'But we cannot get married soon,' I said. He raised his eyebrows. 'What do you mean?' 'Well,' I said, blushing slightly, 'at least not within the next year.'

He looked confused, but then a park of recognition appeared in his eyes. 'Wait, are you...' He said, and I nodded happily. 'I am honey, I'm pregnant!' 'BABY!' He yelled, putting down Julian so he wouldn't crush him, and twirled me around. 'I'm so happy!' 'WHAT?!' I heard Iris yell, and she and Tobias ran up to us. 'I'm pregnant!' I called, and let them hug the crap out of me. 'Jen, that's the best news we could've gotten today,' Tobias said when he hugged me. 'Except for the I do she gave you of course, what else it would've become a nightmare,' Zeke joked, pointing to Iris as she hugged him. 'Good thinking, daddy,' she said happily. 'I'm so happy for you two!' Zeke kissed me passionately, and slowly a lot of other people came to congratulate me.

I wasn't the only one to become a mother though, Layla was pregnant as well, she and Tim would be getting a little baby boy. I was secretely hoping for a little girl. Having a boy and a girl was a dream of mine, but having another boy was a blessing as well. Zeke was still staring at me lovingly, and he didn't let me go for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Tobias**

What a night. It was almost time for Iris and me to head off on our honey moon, and the only thing I could think about was a past version of me, back in Abnegation. I wished I could tell that scared boy that everything would be all right. That he would turn out fine. That his kids would be amazing, and finally... That his wife was the light of his life and that he would never stop loving that same girl he'd loved from the moment he first laid eyes on her. Especially that night.

She walked up to me, her eyes had never sparkled so much as that night. Her dress fit her perfectly, and she looked so beautiful that I just couldn't look away. Because of all the dancing we'd done, a few strands of hair had fallen out of her tied up curled bun, and she couldn't look more stunning. She was my wife. My WIFE. I was not the sappy kind of guy, but my stomach tingled at the idea of this girl being my wife instead of my girlfriend.

'Hi honey,' she said softly as she stood close to me. I put my hand on her cheek, pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her. 'I'm at loss for words, Iris,' I admitted. 'You've made me the happiest man in the world.' She blushed slightly and kissed my cheek. 'I love you so much, Tobias.' We kissed again and smiled at each other. 'Is it time?' I asked, referring to our honeymoon.

She nodded, 'I just tucked in Nick and Sera after you hugged them goodbye, and Damon and Eliza are with them. Most people have left, only our closest friends and my mom and dad are here to send us off.' I smiled big, 'I cannot wait to be alone with you for a while,' I whispered into her ear. She bent towards mine. 'I have an idea of things we could do,' she replied softly, her eyes sparkling innocently as she bit her lower lip. Damn it, I wanted to leave immediately.

We thanked everyone for coming, for the presents they'd given us and we hugged everyone tightly. After a heartfelt hug and some loving words of her parents and our friends, we waved and ran off together. We ran over to the car that would be taking us to our honeymoon destination within Dauntless. Many people were aware of our city consisting of 5 factions, but what most of them didn't know (never needed to) is that we can't actually leave our city and our factions.

We couldn't leave because a different society might drive us crazy. So, there was no specific place to celebrate our honeymoon, no places to visit during our time away from the usual... Which I pitied, so I teamed up with Zeke, Amar, Rick, Tim, Dax and Damon for the past year, and we created a place in Dauntless where we could stay for eight days.

Our new house.

Iris had no idea that we'd done this, but I knew that she really wanted a house for our family to live in instead of our apartment which had got quite small since the kids were able to walk. 'Where are we going, Tobias?' Iris asked happily as she tried to figure it out by looking outside the windows. I smiled and took her in my arms, 'it will be a big surprise, sweetheart.' She looked surprised already. After ten minutes, the car stopped and pulled up on our new driveway.

I opened the door for her, and helped her to get out by holding up her dress. She giggled, but as soon as I pointed at the house, she looked confused. 'Tobias, what is this? Are we going to spend our honeymoon here? Why? What is this?' I smiled and waved at the driver who drove away, leaving us at our new house.

'This is ours,' I said, looking into her eyes. 'We've worked all year for this moment. All the boys have helped me. We helped the constructors, we helped them build, decorate... And the best thing was, you've given us all the instructions of how to do it by telling us your future ideas,' I explained. Iris looked shocked, so I took her hands in mine. 'Shorty, this is my wedding present for you... I've built you a house.'

At first, she said nothing, she was just staring at me in utter shock. But then, her eyes teared up and she started crying as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. 'I can't believe you did all of that,' she cried. The tears were really falling down, she was incredibly moved by my gesture. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, it was the reaction I'd hoped for really. I knew her, if she'd replied with a big smile and jumping around me, she would cry later because she was so moved. I always liked it better the other way around, first her extremely happy tears, then her extremely happy smile.

'I love you, you deserve a house,' I said softly, wiping her tears away with my thumb. 'What you and the boys did... It's just so... I can't believe it, it's so sweet and so... Beautiful,' she stuttered and shook her head. 'Is this really ours? You made this?' I smiled and nodded. 'We've had a lot of help, don't forget that! But yes, this is ours, Iris.' She brought her hand to her mouth and looked around, regaining her smile. 'It's gorgeous Tobias, it really is. Thank you, thank you so much,' she whispered, and wrapped her arms around me again.

'Let's go check it out all right?' I suggested, and she nodded happily. There it was, the happy smile!

We walked over to the door and I opened it. I then lifted her up and winked. 'I do have to carry you inside of course.' She bit her lip to maintain her excitement, and I walked inside. 'Welcome home Mrs Masters,' I whispered into her ear, and I felt her shiver. 'I hope there's a bed, because we are going to use it NOT to get some sleep,' she said with a slight grin. I grinned as well and kissed her passionately.

'Hold up, I want to see the house first!' She said sternly. I laughed and put her down on the ground. I showed her every room of the house, and she couldn't be happier. We'd done it! It'd been a lot of work, often sacrificed family time.. But it was worth it big time. As I saw her face, her proud face of what all her boys had achieved... Everything was totally worth it.

'I don't want to pretend like it isn't a major deal you BUILT ME A HOUSE, and that you were able to keep it from me... And that you would do this for me, because I'm extremely proud, thankful an happy,' she started, and grabbed my jacket to pull me closer. 'But take me to the bed room now please, I'll show you how much I appreaciate all of this.' I nodded quickly, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled as I ran over to the bed room. 'Your wish is my command, my dear wife,' I said as I put her down. Her eyes sparkled. 'Thank you, husband.' We smiled big, and kissed each other passionately.

That day tied with Nick and Sera's birth: it was the best day of my life for the second time around.


	29. What Happened? 29

**Chapter 29... the story is almost over, I'm getting sad!**

 **This chapter is a short tale of how the Dauntless kids grew up.**

* * *

 **Tobias**

Iris was estatic when we moved into our new house. Business with Jenna was going great, the kids were wonderful, our love was stronger than ever... And everyone was so happy. All our friends were happy families (or starting families) and it seemed like we were living in a dream. The years flew by. Our kids grew up as nice, sweet, tough kids with an amazing childhood, and I was lucky enough to give my kids a better youth than I ever had.

I felt like time went TOO fast even, because I wanted my children to stay young forever... But unfortunately, they wouldn't. Everyone else thought about it the same way. Layla and Tim had two kids, Lake (the one she'd been pregnant with during our wedding) who was kind yet tough, unlike his parents, and Theo, who was ten years younger than his brother. Theo was the sweetest kid I'd ever seen, always polite, completely Amity.

Zeke and Jenna now had two kids, Julian and Melody. Melody was a light breeze, an elegant girl who always seemed to fly through the hallways, like a butterfly, and Julian was a nice boy who liked to goof around like his father, yet was somewhat more serious. Amar and Shauna never got around to kids, because they were always working on their marriage, it would only be bad for their child. They did want to be together, yet had to work for it. Before Theo, who was the youngest child of all our friends' kids, the last one that was born was Catherine, Dax and Emma's only child.

I remembered one of my favourite days. Iris and Jenna were working in the bakery, and Zeke, Julian, Nick, Sera and I decided to visit. The kids really wanted to help in the kitchen. Sera wanted to bake her mother's brownie, Nick wanted to bake her cookies, and Julian really wanted to make Jenna's cake. So, the girls let them help... But after a little while, we heard hysterical laughing come from the kitchen, so Zeke and I ran over there... Finding our kids COVERED in dough.

We laughed hysterically too, because it was everywhere. In their hair, on their nose, in their mouths, on their shirts... Literally everywhere. 'Ehh, dough fight?' Julian said, his voice squeaky. Zeke lifted him up, yet keeping him on a meter armlength from him. 'Let's draw you a bath,' he snickered, gave Jenna a kiss and walked out of the kitchen. I frowned, I was bound to get dirty too if I had to hold two kids! Iris saw my problem, giggled and told Jenna she would be back soon. 'I'll walk home with you,' she said, and lifted Sera. 'I let them out of my sight like five seconds,' she laughed, and we walked over to our house.

'It's a shame we cannot take a bath together right now,' I whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly. 'As soon as the kids are asleep,' she said with a wink. I smiled. I loved that woman so much. Our kids were eight, we were twenty five. That year we celebrated our eleven year anniversary, and we were still as crazy about each other- even crazier- as before.

* * *

When Nick, Sera and Julian went to high school, Iris and I became afraid. It was almost time for them to start thinking about which faction they wanted to live in. Nick was just like his mother, except for his appearance which was a mix of Iris and me. His personality was sweet, soft, and kind. I was scared of him choosing Amity. I overheard him asking Iris whether he was tough enough for Dauntless when he was 13, and her answer was clear.

 _'You don't have to be like me, Nick. You are you, and if you think you are not cut out for Dauntless, then it shouldn't be an option. My story was different. I grew up in Abnegation and I longed for the freedom. I was just like you, but I knew I was brave. And to be honest, darling, you may not see it, but I can see it. Your father can see it, and everyone in our family knows you have what it takes. Whether you want it is a different story.' She kissed his forehead and left him to think._

Sera however was just like me, appearance and behaviour wise. She was tough, brave and cut out for Dauntless. She did inherit her mother's kindness though, she was one of the strongest girls I had ever seen, and I couldn't be prouder. I actually expected her to come back to us once she had to choose. Both our children were smart, but not Erudite smart, which I was really happy about.

The idea was that when our children would be old enough to choose, the factions would be gone, yet they weren't. Damon and all the other leaders stopped trying to cut out the factions. Our city was too used to our roles in the society that they didn't pursue their plans. Right before they stopped with their monthly faction meetings, I talked to Evelyn about how she left me with an abusive man. She had no excuse to tell me.

She regretted her decision, but she never regretted it enough to come get me. She couldn't take me to the factionless, because it wasn't the place for me. In some way she was right. I had to put up with Marcus, but I met Iris, her family, Jenna and Rick, Amar and Tori... I ended up somewhere ten thousand times better than if she'd taken me with her. Evelyn was happier with the factionless than she'd ever been in Abnegation, and for some reason I just couldn't be angry at her anymore.

I introduced her to her grandchildren, but I never told them that Evelyn was actually my real mother. To them, Damon and Eliza were their grandparents, and I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want my children to know about my youth.

Damon and Eliza were actually only seventeen years older than Iris and I were, so Nick and Sera were convinced Eliza had a teen pregnancy, just like Iris. We tried to make it a joke and tell them that it became a tradition they HAD to break.

When the kids turned fourteen, Iris and I had a strange birthday present for them- apart from the usual wrapped presents. We hadn't tried, or thought it would happen, but when we were 31... Another miracle occurred. Iris was pregnant, and it came as a total surprise to everyone, especially to us! We were over the moon though, and Nick and Sera were excited to meet their baby sister. We did have to assure them that our love for them wouldn't become less, because they were afraid of that happening.

'But mom,' Sera said, her voice slightly trembling. 'What if you like this child more than us? You won't stop spending time with us right?' Iris' mouth fell open as she wrapped her arms around Sera and stroke her dark blond hair out of her face. 'Honey, you will find out how much I love you once you'll become a parent yourself, but the two of you mean the world to us! You have since the moment I realised I was pregnant. You should've seen your father's face when he held you for the first time, and mine when I saw grandpa Valentine's eyes on Nick... Nothing that will ever happen can make us love the two of you less! A baby can only make us love more, and the one thing we're hoping for is you loving her too.'

Nick looked up from the hug he was having with me. 'Her?' Iris' eyes widened and I chuckled. 'Well done, love. You've kept the secret for a good twenty minutes.' Nick and Sera laughed as Iris turned red. 'I.. Well.. I... No I have no excuse, I'm sorry.' We all laughed harder. 'Come,' I said, beckoning my girls to join the hug. 'The two of you are everything to me and your mother. Another child will never change that,' I said, and kissed Sera's forehead. 'We've been through so much together.' Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around his mother, who was way shorter than he was.

'I don't want you to blush again sweetheart,' I said to my wife, who already raised her eyebrows. 'You so do, but go on.' I grinned at Sera, who was also taller than her mother. 'You are so short.' Nick and Sera laughed and Iris' mouth fell open. 'Start running, Tobias!' I chuckled, yet when she actually moved towards me, I called out a manly squeak and ran away from her. 'RUN DAD!' Sera called. 'GET HIM, MOM!' Nick yelled.

Iris caught up with me after a little while and jumped onto my back. She giggled and kissed my cheek. 'I love you, tall one.' I smiled as I swung her to the front and looked into her beautiful green eyes. 'I love you, Shorty.' Nick and Sera ran up to us and hugged us one last time. 'We are looking forward to our baby sister,' Nick said with a smile. Sera nodded and grabbed her phone. 'I'm searching girlnames right now. I want her to have a good name.' Iris laughed, wrapped her arm around Sera and walked inside with her, both pointing at Sera's phone, nodding and shaking their heads. 'Remember, I have a say in this too!' I called. The girls turned around, raised their eyebrows, looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time. 'Nope.' Then they walked away again, leaving Nick and me behind, chuckling.

We decided to call our little miracle Savannah, because Savannah was the city we wanted to visit if we had been allowed to leave the city. Savannah (the city) had become the name for our dreams that would never come true, and when Iris found out she was pregnant, we forgot about those silly dreams that would never come true. Our child was a dream that beat all the others, so we called her Savannah. Of course, she also received her own number. Everyone started calling her Seven, because she was Iris the second. As Nick was a combination of us, Sera a copy of me, we now had a copy of Iris too, making her 5+2= Seven.

Nick and Sera loved their little sister, and Catherine, Melody and julian came to visit her all the time. Well, I suspected Julian and Catherine to visit us with other intentions, such as liking my kids somewhat more than just the friendly like, but Juke and Cat were nice kids, I didn't mind one bit.

Zeke reminded me of something we'd said many years ago when our wives were still pregnant with our firsts. He was probably aware of Julian liking Sera, because he reminded me of the time Jenna was excited about the possibility of our kids dating. I had growled at Zeke that his son should not touch my daughter whatsoever, but knowing Julian, Sera couldn't have made a better choice. Nick the same: Cat was a good girl for him. He tend to be calm and sweet, an exact combination of Iris and me, and Cat was the impersonation of Dauntless. Hyped up like Emma, Dauntless like Dax.

We'd had so many years together, living in the same house, under the same roof, loving each other so much and knowing that one day our kids might leave... yet Nick and Sera's choosing day still came as a sudden surprise to me. It felt unfair, like we hadn't had 16 years together, only 6. It broke my heart when Iris and I walked our children to the Pit, saying goodbye to them just in case they wouldn't come back. Zeke and Jenna were standing next to us, hugging Julian. Nick and Sera hugged us tightly, and said their goodbyes very softly. Nick and I hugged first, and Sera ran up to her mother. They couldn't tell us whether they were coming back or not- it was against the rules.

Sera stared into my eyes- her eyes. 'You have always been the one who kept me calm when you were a baby. Nick wanted his mother, you wanted me. Whenever I was upset I looked at you... You smiled and you made my day. Whatever happened, your smile always saved me,' I told her as I hugged her tightly. Her eyes blurred and she hugged me again. 'I love you, dad,' she whispered, and kissed my cheek. 'I love you, and I'm proud of you, Sera. What choice you make will be the best you could've made.' She cried now and pinched my hand softly. 'Unless you pick Erudite, I don't want a smartass.' I joked. She laughed and shook her head, 'never,' she promised.

I smiled. 'Goodbye, Six.' She stood tall and saluted. 'Goodbye, Four.' She smiled slightly, and walked away, arm in arm with Julian and Nick. I wrapped my arm around Iris and kissed her forehead. 'We've raised wonderful kids, Five.' She smiled and put her head onto my shoulder. 'Thank God for booze,' Zeke joked. We all laughed and waved at our kids with teary eyes. I held my fingers crossed for them to come back... But after that goodbye, my legs were trembling.

'You are my rock,' Iris said, smiling at me. I shook my head. 'You are mine. You have been, all these years... eighteen and a half years.' She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my waist. 'Forever,' she whispered. 'And always,' I finished. We looked at Nick and Sera who were still waiting in line to go to the train.

Would the both of them come back?


	30. What Happened? 30

**Hi everyone!**

 **Gosh, I'm a bit sentimental. This is the last chapter of What Hapenned! Thanks to everyone who's read/favourited/followed and reviewed. I'm so happy, and I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story as much as I have. I've started the sequel, it's called the same (What Happened ~ Sequel) and I hope to deliver.  
I have written, rewritten and I can't believe I finally finished the story! Thanks again to everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my own imagination.**

* * *

 **Nick**

Sera, Julian and I were so, so nervous. I could hardly think straight when we had to jump out of the train. Mom and dad looked so broken when we said our goodbyes, and I felt the same way. To be honest, I still wasn't sure whether I would see them again. Well, of course I would see them again, but I wasn't sure when. If I'd pick Dauntless I would see them tonight, if I picked another faction... I wouldn't see them for a long while. A lump got stuck in my throat, and I had to cough to mask it. Julian looked at me, realising I was struggling with my choice.

'You know what I'm going to choose, Nick. You know what Sera is going to choose. There's a possibility that we'll be apart after today. You need to know that I think you are the best friend I could've wished for, and that I hope I'll see you again. If I don't,' he started, then smiled. 'I hope you're happy.' I pulled him in for a hug and slapped his shoulder. 'Thanks, Juke. You are my best friend too.' Sera smiled. 'I love you, twin.' I smiled and hugged her too.

We arrived at the hall where we would have to choose. We ran in and took our Dauntless seats. The leader of Erudite, Meera, started her speech soon enough. I looked at all the other factions... Every 16 year old's parents were here except for Dauntless kid's parents. We were supposed to be brave enough to deal with this alone. I grabbed Sera's hand, I wasn't brave enough to deal with this alone. Sera pinched my hand softly and smiled encouraging. During Meera's speech, I thought of my parents and my family in Dauntless. I would miss them so much. Wait, I would miss them? Had I made my choice?

 **Sera**

I had hoped that Nick would realise how brave he was today, but it seemed like he wouldn't realise it anymore, and I started feeling desperate. I didn't want my twin to leave me... But when I looked at his face, he was scanning the Amity crowd, and he was smiling. Was he really cut out for Amity instead of Dauntless? I shook my head and tried to stick to Meera's speech. Soon enough she started calling out the names, and Julian was the first of us to choose. We all exulted, and even though I knew he'd come back to me, I kept my fingers crossed. Julian was just like his father: prototype Dauntless, but still.. The idea of the surprise element of this faction thing would always be scary.

Julian ran up to the front, cut his hand and let his blood fall. 'Dauntless!' Meera called. My heart skipped a beat. Nick and I jumped up and exulted again. Julian ran back to us and kissed me. 'I'm back and I'm not going anywhere!' He said happily. After a little while, I was called to go up front. 'I love you, Nine,' I told my brother who was looking sad. 'Just in case,' I added. He nodded, and pinched my hand. 'I love you too, Six.' It almost brought tears to my eyes, but I swallowed them away, and I walked up to the front. Meera's eyes were exceptionally blue, they were almost lucid. Almost judgy.

She and I knew each other, because dad had taken me to a lot of meetings. I never knew why, but he always took me, and I loved attending. Meera was staring straight into my eyes, as if she would sentence me if I didn't choose Dauntless. She and dad had become... Well what you could call friends in her eyes. I smiled at her, took the knife and cut my hand. I looked at all the bowls, smiling as I saw no other option than Dauntless. I let my drop of blood fall onto the burning coals and smiled big. I was returning to my family! Couldn't wait to see the look on my parents' faces and to hug Savannah again. She was now two, and cute as a kid could be.

'Dauntless!' Meera called, and all the Dauntless exulted. Julian and Nick were the loudest of all. I ran back to them and hugged them. Usually I would be focused on Julian, but this time I could hardly see him. I only saw the doubt and pain in my brother's eyes. He was really torn, and I couldn't help him. As soon as I threw myself in his arms, Meera called Nick. He kissed my cheek and nodded. 'Bye, S.' My throat was closed so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

He smiled at Julian and he walked up to the front. As soon as he arrived, I started crying. 'I'm losing him,' I said to Julian, and I cried harder, trying to cover the sound with my hand. Julian wrapped his arm around me as we looked at Nick together. We was staring at the Dauntless and Amity bowls, and finally he glanced at Meera. What was he doing?

 **Iris**

After a little while of waiting, Zeke, Jenna, Tobias and I became terrified. Zeke and Jenna because they were scared of Nick's actions on our behalf. Julian and Sera would come back. They would. I had to keep telling myself that. DAMN IT, this was nervewrecking! It took three hours, several makeup checks because a few tears had escaped, and multiple heartattacks when I thought I heard Amar call that the initiates had arrived, but then finally... Amar did call.

Tobias and I ran over to the place where the parents gathered to see the jumpers. I looked at my husband of nineteen years. His face was still the same, apart from a few subtle lines in his forehead and a few grey hairs mixed with his dark blonds. I thought it made him look more distinguished, yet he moped about how old it made him seem. It only made me love him more, the sign of all those years together.

His eye were blue: ready to see whether our children came back to us. 'I love you, Ris. Always have, always will,' he said with a smile. 'Even if our children do not come back, I have you, and I enjoy all my time with you.' I smiled and hugged him tightly. 'I love you too, Tobias. We have a wonderful life together,' I said softly, and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around me, and we waited in anticipation for our kids.

Zeke and Jenna joined us, and we were all trying not to nervously jump around. Amar was still one of the trainers of the initiates, but this time, Zeke and I were joining him. Amar was head trainer, he was checking whether Zeke and I were doing it right. Tobias would also be making his appearances, if Sera and Nick came back, he wanted to see how they were doing.

'THERE'S A JUMPER!' Amar called, and pointed to the net. Tobias pinched my hand tightly. We saw black clothes! 'FIRST JUMPER, JULIAN!' Amar called. We all exulted as Julian ran up to his parents and hugged them, then hugged Tobias and me. We were so happy to see Julian, that we almost missed the second jumper. 'SECOND JUMPER, SERA!' My mouth fell open, and Tobias yelled 'YES!' Sera sped up to us and threw herself into our arms. 'MOM! DAD!' We hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breathe, but we were so happy to see our daughter. 'Honey, we love you so much!' Tobias said, and kissed her forehead.

Sera smiled, her eyes teary. 'I'm happy to be back,' she said softly. I looked at her... She wasn't the same since she left this morning. 'Nick isn't here... Is he?' I asked, my voice small and raspy. Sera's eyes teared up and became doused within two seconds. 'No,' she cried, and wrapped her arms around us.

My eyed teared up as well as I looked at Tobias. He tried to hold strong, but I knew that he was heartbroken. His eyes turned dark at the loss of our son, and we welcomed our daughter with a heavy feeling. She was a part of a duet... And seeing her without her brother just broke us. Don't get me wrong, we were SO happy to see her... But... I would just never stop missing Nick.

We stayed to see all the jumpers, and when the final one had arrived, I sighed. A tiny bit of hope had been vested into my heart that Nick would suddenly appear, but that was crazy. 'I'm so happy that you're here, Sera,' I said, and I kissed her forehead. Sera smiled halfheartedly. 'Me too mom, yet it feels slightly less like home,' she admitted. I nodded, I felt the same way.

All memories of Nick crossed my mind. Him running around the cafeteria when he was 5, him baking his first brownie when he was 13... But most of all, his laugh. 'Did he pick Amity, Sera?' Tobias asked. His voice was raspy, and I knew he asked the question to try and be in peace with Nick's choice. Sera nodded. 'He was torn between Dauntless and Amity, he was really sad.' My heart broke for th second time... Poor Nick. I just hoped that he knew we supported him. Amar started a speech, and all the initiates had to listen. Almost near the end of Amar's speech, Damon walked up out of nowhere.

It kind of reminded me of how he'd walked up with me during my initiation. Amar's speech fell silent, then he told the initiates that Damon was their new leader and then asked Damon what was going on. 'Well,' Damon said with a smile. ' First of all, it's great to see all new initiates. Welcome to all the transfers, and welcome back to all the Dauntless Borns,' he began. 'Usually I wouldn't join in until later, but I found someone who really wanted to be here too.'

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Tobias. This had never happened before? We all stared at the hallway that Damon was pointing at. He was smiling as he did, and then I realised why.

All of a sudden, Nick walked into the Pit, ruffling his dark blond hair with a smile on his face. 'Room for one more?' He asked.

'NICK!' Sera and I yelled in unison, and we ran up to him, Tobias following me. We embraced our son, and Sera cried out how scared she'd been. I cried, and Tobias siled big with teary eyes. 'I'm so glad,' I whispered into my son's ear, and he smiled big. 'I chose Amity, but as soon as we walked away, and I saw Sera and Julian walk away... I knew I was wrong. I walked over to Meera, explained and she didn't want to at first, but then I stood up to her. She wasn't happy, but finally she agreed because she'd seen me grow up and said that there was no way I shouldn't be in Dauntless. She arranged a car for me, called Jack to change my result, and sent me off.'

He was quiet for a few seconds, then smiled. 'Missed me?' I wrapped my arms around him again and smiled. 'To be honest, I though my heart was slowly doing to die. I'm happy you're back.' He chuckled and kissed my forehead. 'I love you, mom.' 'I love you, Nicholas.'

Amar took the initiates with him, and they left. Tobias smiled at me. 'I'm so proud of Nick, he finally figured out who he is and where he belongs.' I smiled back and looked at the hallway the initiates had disappeared into. 'I'm proud of both of them.' He grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it and we walked back home, together with Zeke and Jenna.

* * *

 **Sera**

Nick told me that he decided to join Dauntless because he may be nice and kind, but he could never be happy without us. And... That when his drop of blood feel down, he saw Catherine's eyes. He realised he wanted to stay in Dauntless to be with her one day. Who knew?!

There weren't that many initiates that year, so the Dauntless Borns and the transfers had to train together. Nick, Julian and I liked it because it meant seeing our parents. Mom trained the transfers, and Zeke trained the Dauntless borns. Sometimes dad joined Zeke, and Jenna joined mom, and we had amazing training sessions. Julian, Nick and I were doing great, better than the other Dauntless borns, but it didn't surprise our parents.

My mother and father had scored first in both teams, and Zeke and Jenna second in both teams during their initiation. Our initiation passed quite quickly, and we we're on schedule to passing with flying colours. We weren't afraid for the final test either, the fear landscape, because Divergents were no longer prosecuted. I was pretty sure of the fact that Nick and I were Divergent. Our parents both were, and Nick was one for sure. Oh and uncle Amar was one too! Yeah, a lot of divergents in our family, but that was fine. I liked it, we were different.

During initiation, we made new friends, but we also made enemies. There were a few people that had something to say about the trainers. Nice things, flirty things, bad things. A few guys were whispering how sexy "Iris" was, and if dad had heard them, he would've probably killed them. We did tell mom, and she warned the guys. If they continued, they would lower in rank, five spots! I hated them, so secretly I hoped they would do it again. A few girls talked about how "hot" Zeke was, and if Jenna had heard them, she would've probably laughed at them right into their faces.

Julian had once told them that Zeke was his father and that they had to shut up, but it got worse, and eventually the girls even started talking about how to get Zeke to kiss them. Julian was frenzy with rage, and told Zeke, who only laughed. 'Juke,' he said, slapping his son's shoulder. 'They just have good taste.' Because his father didn't really mind, Julian became okay with it, but kept an eye on them. Nick and I however stayed mad at the guys who were practically undressing our mother with their eyes. 'One day, I'm going to give it to her good,' Tom said, chuckling. He came from Candor, and I hated his guts.

He was a transfer who thought he could rule Dauntless. Well newsflash moron, you'll have to go through me first. Mom was just showing how to do a few kicks, and the guys just continued with their comments. 'Once I'm done with her, that's the only move she's able to do,' Jason smirked. 'OH MY GOD!' I yelled loudly, and hit him in the face, causing him to fall on the ground.

'YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, I PROMISE!' Mom ran up to me, her face surprised. 'Sera, what's going on?!' I clenched my fists. 'They did it again, worse this time,' I said, and gritted my teeth. 'Snitching on us, Masters?' Tom said angrily. 'Fight me, then dare to speak again,' I spat, and was ready to throw another punch. Jason was still on the ground, moaning as he clutched his face. Tom raised his eyebrows.

'What's going on here?' Dad! We turned around and saw dad walking up to us. He looked more Dauntless than ever, black leather jacket and he was frowning. 'Those guys KEEP talking about mom. About what they would like to do to her. AND I AM JUST DISGUSTED,' I yelled at Tom. Dad's eyes widened, and his nostrils started trembling. Uh oh. 'What?' He asked, clenching his fists too. 'Four, please,' mom said, pulling him away from us, but he broke free and grabbed Tom's shirt. 'You said whát about my wife?' Tom looked scared, also because dad was more buff and way taller than him.

'I.. Ehh.. I think your wife is beautiful,' Tom stuttered. 'No shit you asshole. Is that the only thing you said about her?' Nick spat. 'Nick,' mom said, and frowned at him. Dad was mad, but our words made it worse. 'Four, please. Just take them with you,' mom pleaded, and grabbed Jason's arm. Dad looked like he was about to punch Tom, but I smiled. Served them right. Nobody talked about my mother like that.

'And who hit him?' Dad asked, pointing at Jason. 'That would be me,' I said, raising my hand. 'Well done, Six,' dad snorted, and pushed Tom near the exit. Mom rolled her eyes as she followed dad with Jason. 'Everyone listen to Zeke!' She called and disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Nick high fived me. 'Nice punch, Six.' I grinned, 'thanks Nine, I'm pretty proud of it.' Julian chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. All throughout the rest of our initiation, we didn't hear a word from Tom and Jason anymore.

When initiation was over, and we'd indeed passed with flying colours (Nick actually finished first! Julian and I were tied on second place), it was time for us to choose what jobs we wanted. Nick decided he wanted to be a teacher in high school. He wanted to teach, his nature was caring enough. He would be an amazing teacher, I was sure of it. I decided to become a trainer, and when there was no initiation, I was a trainee in my dad's office. One day I wanted to be his co-leader, as dad was his father's co-leader right now.

Julian became one of the ICT guys, just like his uncle Rick. Juke had an amazing creative mind, and he used it to design new programs and software. We were happy, and we would always be happy. Savannah grew up as a gorgeous girl, and I was happy I was there to see it all. Nick and Catherine became a couple as soon as her initiation was over, and Julian and I knew we'd found the one in each other. Nick and I shared an apartment, and the years flew by as we were working, spending time with our friends and our family. We couldn't have made a better choice than to return to Dauntless.

Finally, there was a night when we were twenty years old, when _everything went wrong._

We were all sitting together, parents and kids. We were having a great time until Jenna, Zeke, Tim and Layla found out that Lake and Melody were dating and hadn't told their parents. One moment we were laughing, the next moment, Jenna and Layla were yelling at their children. Uncle Tim was looking really sad that Lake had done something like that, he probably felt like their bond was better than that. Him and uncle Zeke shared a few looks as they let their wives rule the discussion, they were too disappointed.

I did get it though, I wouldn't appreciate it if my child wouldn't tell me something like that, but yet again, I told my mother everything.

Melody and Lake started yelling back, and finally, it resulted into unsolved family businesses. My parents were quiet, because our family hardly ever fought or experienced troubles, but after a little while of hearing the others fight with their parents, Nick and I had something to say as well. 'We hardly ever see you,' Nick said accusingly, looking at mom and dad. Mom looked shocked and dad raised his eyebrows.

Nick was right, we hardly ever saw them anymore because we left home when we turned 16 (and after initiation we got our own apartments) and they had real busy jobs. Every free time they had they were spending it with Savannah, and they tried to come over as much as they possibly could. Yet dad, being the new Dauntless Co-leader, and mom being a teacher AND baker, there was hardly any time left.

I knew I shouldn't be mad, but I couldn't help it... I stood by my twin brother.

'You only have time for Savannah,' I said, looking at Nick as he nodded. Mom and dad looked at each other and mom's eyes were worried, dad's eyes were somewhat more incredulous. 'It isn't like you come visit us at any time,' he said, shaking his head. 'We are quite busy indeed, we have busy jobs, but you can come look for us too.' Mom nodded silently. 'Nick, Sera, we miss you very much, we really do, but you can't expect us to run around following the two of you because we miss you.' I knew they were right, yet Nick and I took it further. We threw arguments at mom and dad, they tried to react reasonably but our arguments became stupid.

After a while we were just yelling at them. 'It's like ever since we left home you seem to have forgotten about us,' Nick said angrily, and I nodded. 'you have Sav, the little sweetheart. You don't need us anymore. Well guess what, WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE EITHER!' I yelled. 'MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!' Melody screamed at her parents. Nick and I stared at mom and dad, who looked broken now. Dad's usual hard face looked like he'd been punched in the face by someone he loved, and mom's face looked like her heart was broken into a million pieces. Before I could regret my decision and apologize, Julian pulled my hand and we ran away.

I felt dad's eyes burn into the back of my head, and I started crying into Julian's shoulder once we'd reached the next hallway. 'Sera,' Nick said softly, stroking my hair. 'Let's go back to our apartment.' I nodded, and wrapped my arm around Melody who was also crying. We walked over to our apartment and sat there, everyone devastated of what we'd done. 'We should've told them,' Melody cried and looked at Lake. 'We were stupid!' Lake's eyes were blurry too.

We didn't speak anymore, and sat in different corners, thinking about how stupid we'd behaved. After a while we became so tired of the crying that we fell asleep. Savannah joined us and lied in my arms. 'It'll be okay,' she said softly. It were the last words I heard before I fell asleep, tired of all the crying I'd done.

The next morning, I woke up and groaned as I did. I stretched my arms and expected to feel my hands bump into the wall behind my bed, but I didn't. Instead I felt my hands tangle into something cold and wet. I opened my eyes quickly and shot up. My hands had been tangled in grass! I looked around and saw nothing but a field of grass. I saw Nick, Lake, Melody and Savannah... But nothing else.

Oh God.

 _Where the hell were we?!_


End file.
